¿Y si fuera ella?
by staraky
Summary: A veces el destino juega con nosotros. ¿Podrán nuestros protagonistas vencerle y ser felices? He corregido el orden de los capítulos, porque como bien ha comentado una persona me había saltado capitulo y los había desordenado. Lo siento, pido disculpas. Os aconsejo que lo leáis nuevamente. Gracias
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí estoy, en la puerta de un nuevo Instituto, ya ni recuerdo que número hace este. Bueno esta vez he tenido suerte y no llego a mitad de curso, esta vez estaré aquí desde el día cero. Claro que de todas formas seguiré siendo el nuevo, los grupos ya estarán hechos, estará el típico graciosillo, el matón de turno, que me buscará para demostrarme quien es el "dueño" del lugar. Pero esta vez, saldrá bien, he prometido que este será mi último instituto, he prometido que de este no me expulsaran que pondré de mi parte para que no sea otro más en mi camino. Mira la gente ya llega, igual debería ir entrando y buscar el despacho del director.

-Buenos días, Señor Lawson siento interrumpir su clase, le traigo un nuevo alumno. Su nombre es Richard Rodgers. Bueno aquí lo dejo, espero que todo vaya bien.

-Bueno señor Rodgers será mejor que tome asiento y así podremos todos continuar con la clase.

-Sí señor. Puedo tomar asiento en cualquier sitio?

-Claro.

-Gracias, perdona está libre?

-Claro, anda chico siéntate. Mi nombre es Carla.

-Hola Carla, soy Rick.

Bueno es hora de ir a casa, el primer día terminó. No ha estado tan mal. Mañana seguiremos en la lucha.

-Mamá ya he llegado.

-Hola Rick, bien has llegado rápido. Anda dame un beso.

-Sí madre, vine directo a casa como te prometí que haría.

-Bien, me alegro que hayas decidido cumplir las promesas hechas. Y bueno como fue el día?

-Normal, clases, almuerzo, más clases. La gente parece simpática. Hay un par de grupos de gente interesante, uno de debates y otro de ciencia.

-Aha, y ningún mal entendido?

-Madre, tranquila. Era el primer día, me he comportado, te lo he dicho.

-Ya, ya sé que era el primer día. Pero eres tú, y ya sabemos la facilidad que tienes para meterte en líos.

-Podrías confiar un poco más en mí,¿ no?

-¿Confiar? Richard la confianza hay que ganársela y hasta la fecha, tú no has hecho nada para lograrlo sino todo lo contrario.

-Ya vale, aquello se terminó. Joder, lo he prometido, además sino lo cumplo terminaré en un centro, ¿no es así? ¿Y tú crees que es allí donde quiero estar? Me gusta la libertad madre, ¿aun no lo sabes? Y esta vez saldrá bien. No habrá peleas, ni drogas.

-Eso espero hijo, eso espero.

-Rick, espera- decía un chico que llegaba a él casi a la carrera-

-Ey ¿qué pasa Charly? Vaya carrera que te has dado- decía riéndose Rick-

-Tienes clase con Lawson ahora ¿no? Nos sentamos juntos y te cuento ¿vale? –Contestaba Charly intentando recobrar el aliento-

-Venga va. Cuéntame, cual es el secreto-la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes-

-Veras la capitana del grupo de debate piensa que serias muy útil para el equipo, y yo también lo creo.

-¿Yo? ¿En un equipo de debate? - en la voz de Rick se notaba que aquella información le hacía gracia-

-Sí, Rick tú. Te he visto en clase como rebates a los profesores y a los otros chicos, siempre intentas dar opciones basadas en datos, no te exaltas, estás relajado…

-Vale, vale, me queda claro. Deja que me lo piense ¿vale?

-Claro, oye ¿por qué no vienes esta tarde al entrenamiento? Así nos ves y te puedes hacer una idea. Somos buenos, el año pasado llegamos a las finales.

-Y ¿ganasteis?-preguntaba ya con cierta curiosidad Richard-

-No.

-Entonces Charly, sois mejorables, de todas formas iré, os veré y luego tomare mi decisión. ¿Te vale?

-Me vale, se termino la clase. ¿De que han hablado?

-Ni idea, has hecho que no me entere de nada. Bueno yo ahora tengo biología y ¿tú?

-Aritmética. Nos vemos luego en la sala 213, a las 16 horas.

-Vale, venga tío que llegare tarde, hasta luego-decía Rick, saliendo a la carrera-

Ya es su clase de biología, los chicos esperaban a su profesora.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy toca diseccionar una rana- les informaba la profesora, nada más entrar en la clase- Ya sabéis que debéis hacer, así que adelante.

-Oye Ricky, ¿qué hablabas antes con Charly?-preguntaba con curiosidad Carla a su compañero-

-Me proponía que me uniera al grupo de debate. ¿Son buenos Carla?

-El año pasado llegaron a las finales, pero perdieron.

-Ya, eso me ha dicho. ¿Qué te parece ese grupo? –preguntaba como buscando consejo-

-No está mal. La gente es maja, creo que encajarías con ellos –contestaba ella con una cierta nostalgia-

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quiénes son?

-Lo componen 7 chicos, los más importantes son Charly que ya le conoces y la capitana. Ella es espectacular, verla debatir es una pasada. Claro que juega con ventaja sus padres son abogados, así que le han enseñado trucos.

-Interesante, y la capitana ¿tiene nombre?

-Beckett, Kate Beckett.

-Ni idea, no la conozco-decía Rick después de hacer memoria-

-Pues coincidís en filosofía y literatura. ¿No te has fijado en ella? Los chicos dicen que esta buenísima.

-Pues no lo estará tanto si no me he fijado en ella-decía Rick guiñando un ojo- Bueno he quedado que iría a ver el entrenamiento de hoy y luego decidiré, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¿Hoy? Que va chico, no puedo. Tengo clase en el conservatorio.

A las 4 en punto de la tarde Rick estaba en la puerta trasera de la clase donde el grupo entrenaba. Tras 20 minutos más o menos, decidía que ya había visto suficiente y emprendía la marcha hacia su casa.

-Charly ¿no decías que el chico nuevo te había dicho que vendría? –preguntaba una joven bastante molesta-

-Joder, eso fue lo que me dijo. Además de le veía interesado o por lo menos intrigado. Igual debería llamarle por si le ha surgido algo, ¿no?- contestaba el aludido-

-No creo, si le hubiera surgido algo debería haber sido él quien te comunicase que no iba a poder asistir al entreno, ¿no? Vamos esa es mi humilde opinión- contestaba la joven mientras recogía su cazadora para abandonar la sala-

-Kate, no seas tan dura con el chico. Mañana hablare con él e intentare que venga la próxima vez.

-Déjalo Charly, tan poco estamos tan desesperados para ir detrás de alguien que no tiene el más mínimo interés en nosotros- Kate abandonaba la sala, la verdad es que iba bastante molesta con aquel chico nuevo-

Richard por fin llegaba a casa, la verdad es que había tardado más de la cuenta, pero es que de camino a casa había recibido una llamada de Tom, uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Madre, ya he llegado-decía nada más entrar en la casa-

-¿Cómo ha ido el día? –Preguntaba cómo cada día su madre-

-Bien, normal. Sabes una cosa, me han propuesto unirme al grupo de debate- su voz la verdad es que denotaba ilusión-

-Bien, eso está bien. Que te integres en un grupo, que hagas nuevos amigos…

-Aun no he dicho que si madre. Solo he dicho que lo iba a pensar.

-Aha, y ¿cuándo vas a contestar?

- Esta tarde he ido a ver uno de sus entrenamientos, sin que ellos me vieran.

-Y, ¿qué tal son hijo?-preguntaba la madre con curiosidad-

-Son buenos, pero son técnicos, fríos, asépticos. Ya sé porque no ganaron el año pasado. Les falta alma, transmisión.

-Bueno eso se aprende si alguien se lo enseña- decía la madre- y tú eres todo menos frio, y trasmites todo lo que te pasa, igual eres la pata que les falta.

-Ya, mañana hablare con Charly- en su cara apareció una sombra de duda-

-Richard ¿seguro que no me tienes que contar nada mas?

-No, nada más-decía tomando el camino de su cuarto- Ah sí madre, que cabeza la mía. Cuando venia para casa me llamo Tom.

-Como has dicho-decía la madre-Richard, ¿en que habíamos quedado?

-Joder mama, que solo me ha llamado, que no le he visto. Y no tengo ninguna intención de quedar con él, ¿contenta?

Esa mañana Rick se despertó con la sensación de que esa era su oportunidad, debía aceptar esa propuesta para así poder dejar tras de sí los últimos años vividos, las decisiones equivocadas tomadas, la gente poco conveniente que le había rodeado. Salió totalmente decidido a ello, aquella mañana recobraría por fin su vida.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila clase tras clase, en todo el día no había coincidido con Charly, Carla le había animado a que aceptase.

Después del almuerzo se dirigió a la clase de ensayo pensaba que quizás allí le encontraría.

Tras abrir la puerta se encontró al grupo, sentado, con cara de pocos amigos, las miradas se dirigían a él.

-Charly llevo buscándote todo el día –decía Rick acercándose al muchacho-

-Anda mira el desaparecido. ¿Y para qué narices me buscabas? Que yo recuerde habíamos quedado ayer y tú ni apareciste- decía Charly con cara de pocos amigos-

-¿Perdona? Claro que vine, y os vi. Me quede en la puerta trasera, solo quería veros en vuestro hábitat sin tener que fingir para intentar convencer a alguien de lo buenos que sois- decía tratando de explicarse-

-Ya, en la parte trasera, ¿como un ladrón o un mirón no?

-Creo que eso ha sobrado –decía un Rick alucinado por lo dicho por aquella chica- mira guapa, creía que esa era la mejor forma para saber si realmente sois buenos. ¿Sabes por qué? porque seriáis vosotros mismos, sin nada que desviara vuestra atención.

-Ya, ¿crees que tu presencia habría desviado nuestra atención del tema que tratábamos? No te creas tan importante muchacho-decía la chica cada vez más cerca de Rick-

-Sé que eso es lo que habría sucedido, os desviáis del tema siempre que surge algo nuevo, aunque ese desvío solo dure como mucho 2 minutos- decía él mirando fijamente los ojos de aquella joven-

-Ya, y eso lo sabes porque…

-Porque antes de venir a ver vuestro entreno, logre visionar la final de año pasado. Perdisteis porque os despistasteis con el nuevo chico del equipo rival, no supisteis reaccionar a su aparición y a la frescura que su exposición supuso. Pero eso no volverá a pasar, con migo nunca os quedareis fríos, nunca más os faltara química con el jurado-decía poniendo una pose de confianza total-

-Te lo tienes un poco creído, ¿no?

-Mira, no sé cuál es tu problema chica. Te hare una pregunta, solo una. ¿Te gusta ser una segundona? Porque a día de hoy eso es lo que sois. ¿Te vale con eso?-decía Rick, retando a su interlocutora-

-Mi problema eres tú, no me gusta lo que he visto hasta ahora, estoy segura que solo nos vas a traer problemas, que vas a ir de graciosillo, y esto es serio. Somos un equipo serio, ¿entiendes? Pero tienes razón en una cosa, no sabes atraer al jurado. Y no, no me gusta ser segunda en nada- decía esto aceptando el reto propuesto por Rick- y ahora chicos por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente, dejémoslo aquí y el lunes a las 4 entreno, ¿vale? Pasad un buen fin de semana –decía esto recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Chico, espero que esta vez decidas entrar, se puntual –tras decir aquello cerraba la puerta tras de sí-

-Joder, Rick, da gracias a que Kate no te ha descuartizado –decía Charly- no te imaginas lo enfadada que estaba contigo.

-Kate, ella es ¿Kate Beckett?


	2. Chapter 2

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo, llenas de clases, exámenes, entrenamientos, y discusiones sobre todo discusiones. Pese a todo, aquellos meses estaban siendo los mejores de Rick desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aquel día al llegar a casa estaba realmente enfadado.

-Madre ya he llegado me voy a mi cuarto. No quiero cenar –decía nada más entrar-

-Hijo, que ha pasado-decía su madre acercándose hasta él y tomando su brazo-

-No la soporto, es tan engreída, egocéntrica, intransigente.

-Y hablamos ¿de?

-De Beckett, madre, de Beckett –decía mientras soltaba un suspiro y pasaba sus manos por el pelo-

-Ya, anda vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas que ha pasado hoy. ¿Quieres?

-No puedo con ella. Nada de lo que hago o digo le parece bien. Si propongo un orden alternativo a la hora de la exposición le parece mal, si propongo que hagamos técnicas de teatro para ganar química y que seamos capaces de improvisar le parece mal…

-Ya, nada le gusta. Y ¿no será que no sabes cómo exponerlo? Hijo te conozco y sé que a veces cuentas las cosas pero no explicas la razón de fondo para hacer algo.

-Madre tengo una idea-decía poniéndose en pie de un salto- ¿qué te parece si les invito a casa, y aquí le enseñamos lo que el teatro puede hacer por nuestro equipo? Me explico haremos un debate aquí, ellos contra nosotros dos madre, les demostraremos lo que se puede hacer con la improvisación. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Les demostraremos? O se lo demostraras a ella- decía sonriendo- pero me parece una gran idea.

Desde que Rick había logrado convencerles de lo que la improvisación podía proporcionarles las cosas habían ido mucho mejor, las eliminatorias del campeonato habían comenzado y ellos las pasaban con una soltura pasmosa.

Entre ellos las cosas habían mejorado algo, por lo menos ahora no se tiraban a degüello a cada momento. No se podía decir que fueran amigos pero ahora por lo menos se toleraban. Eran los únicos que nunca quedaban, cuando el grupo salía junto si uno venia el otro ponía cualquier excusa para no tener que coincidir. Como ellos decían ya era suficiente con coincidir en el grupo como para hacerlo también fuera y desperdiciar un fin de semana. Aquel día era viernes y estaban los ocho intentando hacer planes, intentando decidir dónde ir, y sobre todo intentando que ellos dos decidieran ir con el resto.

-Oh vamos, queréis dejarlo ya-decía Charly – joder, no es tan difícil, solo tenéis que venir, lo pasaremos bien. Es hora de que os deis una oportunidad, tenéis que conoceros de una vez. Kate, mira, Rick es divertido, simpático, gracioso, amigo de sus amigos. Y tú chaval Kate es genial, es dulce, simpática, divertida. Ambos sois más parecidos de lo que pensáis. Vamos daros una oportunidad, y sobre todo, no nos hagáis al resto participe de vuestro rollo.

Aquello dicho por Charly les hizo reaccionar, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban poniendo a sus amigos en verdaderos aprietos, así que decidieron que aquella tarde saldrían todos.

Al final decidieron ir patinar y luego tomarían una hamburguesa, porque la primera opción de ir al cine se descarto, no lograron ponerse de acuerdo con la película.

Durante la cena el ambiente ya estaba relajado, la verdad es que desde fuera nadie diría que aquellos dos jóvenes que estaban sentados juntos, riendo y compartiendo un batido tan solo unas horas antes se trataban con indiferencia.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

-Oye Kate, como vas a regresar –preguntaba Rick- lo digo porque es un poco tarde t si quieres tomamos un taxi juntos.

-Richard Rodgers, vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira Colins a quién tenemos aquí-decía una voz salida de la nada-

Los chicos se paraban, Rick se giraba quedándose pálido al descubrir a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

-Chico que haces a estas horas en la calle, hace horas que deberías estar en casa –decía un hombre acercándose hasta el.

-Detective, yo… verá… yo….

-Vaya, vaya, Ricky se ha quedado sin palabras. Contra la pared, vamos, comprobemos que llevas-decía el policía abriendo su chaqueta y enseñando su pistola- y vosotros –decía girándose hacia el grupo de amigos-será mejor que os larguéis a vuestras casas.

-Ni de coña, por mi parte no pienso irme de aquí dejando a mi amigo con usted- decía Kate- él no ha hecho nada y usted le está atosigando. No tiene ningún motivo para cachearle, esto es abuso de autoridad.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Quien te crees que eres para hablar así a un agente de la ley- la tomaba del brazo no de muy buenas formas- vamos a tener que enseñarte modales.

-Jefe, suéltela, ya me tiene a mí. Quiere detenerme hágalo, quiere cachearme, enseñarme una lección, hágalo. Pero suelte a la chica- la voz de Rick, ya no sonaba nerviosa, y en su cara se veía decisión- ¿qué quiere de mi?

El taxi avanzaba por las calles de Nueva York, por fin era capaz de ver su destino, salió corriendo de aquel vehículo, atravesaba el último obstáculo antes de llegar a su destino final.

-Mama, Papa, os necesito –decía casi sin aliento-

-Cariño que sucede-decían ambos preocupados por el aspecto de ella-

-Necesito que me ayudéis, por favor –en aquel momento las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo –

-Katie-decía la mujer- cariño, tranquilízate. Ven siéntate y cuéntanos que pasa. Katie-repetía ella-

-Oh, mama, no lo entiendo, no sé de donde salió. No sé porque empezó todo –por fin lograba que su voz saliera de su garganta- No hacíamos nada –se derrumbaba en el sillón-

-Cariño, nos estás preocupando- en aquel momento su padre intervenía- que tal si comienzas por el principio. Vamos cariño, se que tú eres capaz de contarnos que ha pasado.

Tras unos minutos, en los que en aquella casa lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de una joven, por fin ella comenzó su relato.

-Salíamos de cenar, estábamos despidiéndonos para volver cada uno a su casa, Rick me estaba preguntando si quería que compartiéramos taxi porque decía que ya era tarde y que no debería volver sola. Entonces él apareció y se dirigió directamente a Rick, comenzó a atosigarle, le zarandeaba, el mostraba su pistola, quería intimidarle. Al principio mi amigo parecía asustado, se veía miedo en sus ojos. No sé porque pero decidí intervenir, trate de defender a mi amigo, pero aquel hombre entonces comenzó a atacarme y Rick me defendió. Paso de estar asustado a mostrarse seguro e incluso temerario, se volvió insolente, incluso golpeo al hombre.

- Vamos a ver Katie, nos estás diciendo que ¿fuisteis atacados por un hombre? Quería robaros- decía el padre tratando de saber de qué narices iba aquello- ¿Avisasteis a la policía?

-Noooo, él era policía. Aquel hombre era policía. Golpeo a Rick, lo esposó, lo metió en su coche y desaparecieron. Tenemos que ir a comisaria, por favor. Él no hacía nada malo, solo me defendió, por eso Rick golpeo al poli. Tenéis que ayudarle- decía bastante más tranquila, pero aun asustada-

En otra parte de la misma ciudad, una mujer llegaba a un edificio. En su cara se podía ver la angustia que oprimía su corazón.

-Señora Rodgers, siento que nos volvamos a ver en estas circunstancias.

-Detective, yo también lo siento. Me pude decir ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué razón Richard está detenido?

-Será mejor que me acompañe a la sala de familiares, tome asiento por favor Señora.

-Gracias detective, pero le agradecería que dejara la cortesía a un lado y comenzase a contarme que ha pasado – la angustia estaba apoderándose de aquella mujer-

- Verá, esta noche en mi ronda se recibió una llamada en esta comisaria. Se nos comunicaba que había un joven de unos 17 años, vendiendo droga a la salida de una hamburguesería. Cuando llegamos allí, nos encontramos con su hijo, cuando tratamos de hablar con él se volvió violento, nos atacó, nos golpeó, así que tuvimos que detenerle pero antes tuvo que ser reducido. Estaba fuera de sí –relataba el policía-

-Por dios, no puede ser. Él dejó todo eso tras de sí. Seguro que tiene que haber una razón – la mujer comenzó a llorar-

-Señora, siento tener que informarle que cuando llegamos a comisaría por fin pudimos cachearle, descubrimos la razón de su comportamiento. Llevaba encima 3 gramos de cocaína, unas 30 pastillas de LSD…

-No, no, no. No puede ser, no.

-Ahora íbamos a comenzar el interrogatorio, pero al ser menor…

-Háganlo, no hay problema-el dolor de la madre dejó paso a la frialdad más absoluta- y que esta vez page por todo lo que haya hecho, tal vez fue un error aceptar el trato la última vez.

-Ya le advertí, que los chicos como su hijo rara vez cambian. Siento no haberme equivocado-decía el policía, en su voz se podía notar ¿alegría?- Señora Rodgers, puede esperar aquí, cuando finalice el interrogatorio vendré a comunicar lo que descubra.

En la sala de interrogatorios podía verse a un joven tirado en una silla, en su cara había rastros de sangre aun, el labio partido, el ojo izquierdo comenzaba a inflamarse y a tomar un color negruzco, no había duda aquel joven había sido golpeado.

-Bueno, bueno, Ricky tras haber logrado el permiso de tu madre, vamos a charlar un rato tú y yo. Me vas a contar todo lo que quiero saber, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?- tomaba la cara del chico entre sus manos- mira que pintas tienes, parece que te has golpeado con algo.

-Váyase a la mierda. ¿Cree que me da miedo? Vamos ya he pasado por esto otras veces, ¿cree que me derrumbaré? – Había seguridad en su voz-

-Vaya, ya veo que no eres el miedica de antes. Pero sabes que chaval, esta vez me voy a divertir. Tenemos la cocaína y las pastillas que llevabas encima. ¿Cuántos años te caerán por ello? Oh vaya, ¿sorprendido?

En aquel momento la puerta de la sala se abría.

-Detective, han llegado los abogados del detenido.

-EH, ¿qué? ¿Qué abogados? –Decía mirando con odio al chico-

-James Beckett, soy el abogado de Richard Rodgers, y desde ya le digo que mi cliente no va a contestar a ninguna pregunta. También le comunico que hemos presentado una denuncia por detención ilegal así como otra por violencia policial y por registro ilegal. Mi compañera se encuentra en estos momentos reunida con el fiscal. Detective ¿cómo quiere que hagamos esto?- total decisión había en él, ningún titubeo, como sabiendo que estaba en posesión de la verdad- Rick, tranquilo en menos de 1 hora estarás en casa.

Tres horas después cinco personas se encontraban en el salón de la casa de los Rodgers.

-No sé cómo les podre agradecer lo que han hecho por mí esta noche. Señor y Señora Beckett gracias, Kate …

-Vamos chaval, no hay nada que agradecer. Una de las cosas que a mi mujer y a mi menos nos gustan es la violencia policial, la injusticia, el tomarse ciertas libertades por el mero hecho de llevar una placa encima. Y ese detective se ha tomado demasiadas libertades. Menos mal que había muchos testigos de lo que sucedió realmente. Lo de colocarte la droga eso ya es el colmo.

-Gracias –decía por fin la madre de Rick- si no hubiera sido por ustedes ahora mi hijo estaría camino de la cárcel. Hijo –decía girándose- ¿podrás perdonarme algún día por no haber confiado en ti?

-No hay nada que perdonar madre, todo ha terminado bien. Olvidémoslo. Lo siento pero estoy cansado, sino les importa creo que me iré a dormir. Señor y Señora Beckett de nuevo gracias, espero poder recompensarles esto de alguna forma. Kate, nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mí, nunca. Madre- sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que no dejaba salir- algún día nos reiremos de todo esto, algún día.

-Rick, ¿te puedo acompañar?-decía Kate- creo que mis padres y tu madre aun tienen que hablar de muchos temas legales y aunque las leyes me apasionan creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente.

Cuando ambos jóvenes desaparecieron los adultos comenzaron su conversación.

-Parece ser que toda esta historia comenzó hace 2 años, por lo visto esos detectives eran corruptos y esa circunstancia fue descubierta por su hijo y su amigo Tom. Un día mientras los chicos estaban en una casa abandonada de Queens fumando marihuana, vieron a los detectives aceptar un sobre que les entregaba Calibri (traficante local). Desgraciadamente los detectives vieron a los chicos, y comenzaron desde ese día la persecución. Finalmente un día les detuvieron por posesión de estupefacientes, Tom pasó los últimos 2 años internado en un centro, pero su hijo tuvo más suerte con el juez y logro un trato. Los detectives decidieron tenerle vigilado por si en algún momento Rick decidía hablar, todo iba bien para su hijo hasta que Tom volvió a cruzarse en su camino –contaba Jim, intentando dar sentido a lo vivido por el chico-

-En el momento que Tom reapareció en la vida de Richard –continuaba Johanna- los policías empezaron a temer de nuevo por sus carreras. Así que comenzaron a vigilar a Rick- Desgraciadamente, Tom no fue tan fuerte como su hijo y sucumbió a las drogas. Hace 3 días fue encontrado su cadáver, tenía un tiro en la cabeza. Se supone que fue asesinado por los policías porque se había quedado con parte de la mercancía que debía vender. Collins y su compañero decidieron que era el momento de ir a por Richard, porque pensaron que en cuanto él tuviera conocimiento del fallecimiento de su amigo ataría cabos. Señora Rodgers, todo fue una trampa. Puede estar segura, su hijo ya no es el mismo chico de hace 2 años –tomaba del brazo a la mujer, intentando dar fuerza a Martha-


	3. Chapter 3

Los meses pasaron rápido, el verano llegó, por fin se terminaron las clases. Aquel año había sido agotador para Richard. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Y aun le costaba asimilarlas. Si no hubiera sido por Kate probablemente estaría cuando menos en la cárcel o lo que aun es peor, podría estar muerto.

-Por la mente del joven pasaban multitud de preguntas aquel día- Todo un verano libre, entero para hacer lo que quisiera, sin otro problema que disfrutar del tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por nada que no fuera disfrutar. Este sería el último verano así, el próximo sería el de su incorporación a la universidad. Mejor no lo pienso, tengo todo un año para terminar de decidir que estudiaré y sobre todo quiere estudiar derecho e ir a Stanford. Derecho, no eso si que sabía que no quería estudiarlo. Tenía muy claro lo que no quería, nada relacionado con las leyes. Ya muchacho pero ella irá allí, porque asumámoslo con sus notas entrará donde quiera, y entonces tú que harás la seguirás o solo os veréis en vacaciones. Joder Kate, me va a matar llego tarde. Habíamos quedado para ir al cine.

Si cualquiera le hubiera visto en aquella habitación hablando solo habrían pensado que aquel joven estaba algo trastornado.

-Madre –decía ya con el pomo de la puerta en su mano- me voy, Kate me va a matar, llego tarde.

La encontró sentada en las escaleras de entrada a su edificio. Podía ver, incluso a esa distancia, el enfado dibujado en su cara.

-Hola preciosa-decía nada más acercarse a ella- lo siento ya sé que llego tarde, ¿podrás perdonarme? –decía poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno-

-Hola Rick, es que ¿ni una sola vez puedes llegar a la hora?-decía sin mirar su cara, no levantes la vista si lo haces estás perdida Kate y recuerda que estás enfada- ahora ya no llegamos al cine.

-Oh, vamos cariño, no te enfades-tomaba con su mano la barbilla de ella, para levantarla- venga Katie no te enfades, prometo recompensarte por esto. ¿Contenta?

-No me enfado, pero de verdad no logro entender como no eres capaz de llegar nunca a la hora que decimos. No es difícil cariño.-vale, ya está, ya miraste su cara, ahora Kate estás perdida- Y como tienes pensado compensar el que hoy no podamos ir al cine ¿si se puede saber?

-Seguro que algo se me ocurre. Y ahora ¿qué te apetece hacer?

Al final terminaron paseando por las calles de NY y tomando uno de los fantásticos helados de Cones, Ice Cream Artisans, la heladería situada en 272 Bleecker Street.

Después volvieron a casa Kate. Igual ese no era el día para que el joven contase sus planes de verano. Porque a ver cómo le decía que su idea era marcharme a Escocia a ver a su tío Henry y pasar allí el verano. Pero realmente necesitaba desconectar un poco de todo lo que había sucedido aquel año.

Después de dejar a Kate en su casa, volvió a la suya paseando, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Por fin había llegado el día en el que tendría que decir a su novia que se iba fuera a pasar el verano.

-Richard hijo, seguro que eres capaz de lograr que Kate lo entienda.

-No lo tengo yo tan claro madre.

-Vamos cariño, Kate es una chica inteligente, sabrá entender tu necesidad de recargar pilas, de tratar de olvidar este año y todo lo que sucedió.

-No estoy yo tan seguro. Solo llevamos saliendo 2 meses, y ahora que tenemos tiempo para poder estar juntos cada día e ir avanzando en nuestra relación yo voy y me largo a Escocia. No lo va a entender.

- Richard, lo entenderá si se lo explicas bien. Y si no lo hace, entonces tal vez no es la chica que pensábamos. Y ahora vete, que si no volverás a llegar tarde y encontraras a tu novia enfada, y entonces sí que no serás capaz de hacer que entienda que la vas a dejar sola todo el verano-realmente le va a matar pensaba Martha-

Por fin llegaba a casa de los Beckett, aparcaba justo delante de la entrada. Salía del coche y encaminaba sus pasos hacia aquella casa.

Le abría la puerta una sonriente Kate.

-Hola Rick, no me puedo creer que por fin hayas sido puntual - decía y después depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de su novio- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Nada mi amor, es solo que …-decía bajando su mirada-

-¿Nada? Y siendo nada ¿no eres capaz de mirarme? –la joven no entendía que pasaba-

-Kate cariño tenemos que hablar de una cosa- tomaba su mano y juntos se encaminaban hacia el salón-

-Richard me estás asustando. ¿Qué narices pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?-la intranquilidad de ella iba en aumento-

- Verás, hace ya unos meses decidí que este verano iría a visitar a mi tío Henry. Bueno en realidad no es mi tío, es el ex marido número 2 de mi madre, pero siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial.

-Vale, ¿solo es eso? Realmente me habías asustado. Me parece genial –menos mal, solo es que va a estar fuera unos días pensaba Kate- y ¿cuándo te vas?

-El viernes, salgo el viernes –decía bajando la cabeza-

-Vale eso es pasado mañana. Y regresas cuando ¿el lunes? ¿O te quedas unos días más?

-Veras, Kate solo quiero que escuches hasta el final y luego hablamos ¿vale? Cuando comencé este último año en el nuevo High School me prometí a mi mismo que esta vez todo saldría bien. Que no volvería a meterme en líos, que sería el lugar en el que terminaría mis estudios y donde decidiría cual iba a ser mi futuro. Decidí que mi pasado no me alcanzaría, que nunca más las drogas ni las peleas formarían parte de mi vida. Y todo comenzó bien, el instituto me gustó, la gente era fantástica, el grupo de debate entró en mi vida y parecía que todo empezaba a tener sentido, que todo se encauzaba. Incluso en los días en los que nosotros parecíamos dos bombas de relojería a punto de explotar, incluso en esos días mi vida tenía sentido. Ahí decidí que al final del curso si lograba que todo terminase bien, iría a ver a Henry, para poder contarle que todo lo que un día le había prometido al salir de un juzgado lo estaba logrando. Me sentía feliz, pleno, lleno de vida nuevamente. Nada ni nadie podía hacerme dudar de mi mismo. Entonces sucedió, mi pasado volvió y me explotó en la cara. Siempre dicen que cuando todo va especialmente bien deberíamos prepararnos para recibir un golpe que compense y equilibre de nuevo la balanza. En mi caso, no estaba preparado para el golpe, no lo esperaba y además fue demasiado duro. Si no hubiera sido por tus padres, ahora lo más seguro es que no estuviera aquí.

-Cariño, por favor…-ella podía sentir su dolor -

-Kate, por favor. Solo deja que termine-decía Rick mirando a su novia- después de aquello, tú reapareciste en mi vida por así decirlo. Descubrí a la Kate Beckett de la que todos me hablaban, y me enamoré de ella. Y por extraño que parezca tú lo hiciste de mí. Así que de nuevo volvía a sentirme bien, feliz, pleno. Pero algo dentro de mí no estaba bien, y aun hoy no lo está. Necesito salir de esta ciudad, necesito recargarme, necesito procesar todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida no solo en este último año sino también en los 2 años anteriores. Necesito procesar que mi mejor amigo fue asesinado por 2 policías corruptos, que fui perseguido por ellos, detenido, juzgado y que eso no sucedió una sola vez. Necesito procesar que esos policías me tendieron una trampa para así poder terminar conmigo. Necesito procesar que si en mi vida no hubiera existido una Kate Beckett ahora estaría como poco en la cárcel y como mucho muerto. Necesito procesar que por un momento mi madre no confió en mí, y pensó que el "malo" de la película era yo. –Las lágrimas surcaban la cara de Rick- Kate, me estoy ahogando, siento que me voy hundiendo cada día un poco más, siento que lo único que aun hace que me mantenga a flote eres tú. Y no quiero que cargues con ese peso, quiero ser capaz de ofrecerte lo mejor de mí. Quiero poder darme por entero a ti. Quiero que seas totalmente feliz. Pero para que todo eso suceda, necesito curarme.

-Rick, oh mi amor, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ¿Cómo no he sido capaz de darme cuenta de tu dolor? ¿Cómo no he visto que tus bromas y tu sonrisa escondían tanto dolor- Kate no podía dejar de llorar, no quería que su amor sufriera de aquella forma-

-Kate, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Al contrario, solo tú eres la responsable de que aun esté en pie. Pero necesito irme. Kate, mi viaje es a Escocia. Henry vive allí desde hace 5 años, y es allí donde voy a pasar todo el verano.

-¿Todo el verano? En Escocia.

-Lo siento, pero …

-Vale. No te disculpes. No es lo que tenía planeado para este verano, pero, entiendo que necesitas alejarte, recuperarte, cargarte de energía, dejar de una vez por todas tu pasado tras de ti. No voy a negarte que me encantaría que lo hicieras aquí junto a mí. Pero entiendo tu decisión. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, y es que no olvides que yo estoy aquí, por favor llámame, cuéntame cómo te va allí, como te vas sintiendo, deja que aun en la distancia forme parte de tu recuperación.

-Como voy a olvidarme de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te quiero Kate Beckett- dijo con total sinceridad-

-Te quiero Richard Rodgers.

Sus bocas se fueron acercando y sellaron su declaración con un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella tarde recorría Stonehaven, dirigiéndose a las afueras para llegar al acantilado sobre el que se asientan a día de hoy las ruinas del Castillo de Dunnottar. Una vez que llego hasta los pies de aquel acantilado dejó caer su cuerpo sobre los verdes pastos que lo rodean y perdió su mirada en el mar.

Llevaba en Escocia casi mes y medio, y realmente comenzaba a pensar que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa, de volver a ella.

Ella, como en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él. La necesita en su vida, necesita en su vida, sentirla cerca de él, notar su mano en la suya al caminar. Necesita perderse en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, necesitaba ver a través de ella.

En serio ¿era necesario continuar alejado de ella? ¿Necesitaba aun estar lejos de la ciudad que durante años había mostrado lo peor de él?

Sus heridas estaban sanando y según se cerraban se abría el vacio que sentía por no tenerla al lado.

Estaba decidido, al volver a casa se lo diría.

Kate estaba preparando su ensalada, ese día no le apetecía comer nada más. Se sentía algo decaída, aquel verano se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba. No estaba saliendo como ella había pensado cuando aun estaban al final de la primavera. En su mente aquel verano iba a ser genial, ella y Rick lo pasarían juntos. Incluso en su mente se había presentado la imagen de ellos pasando unos días a solas en la cabaña de sus padres. Pero nada de lo que ella imagino sucedió. Él necesitó alejarse, y con él se fueron las ganas de disfrutar el verano.

Estaba pensando en cuando fue exactamente el momento en el cual él se había convertido en ese ser especial cuando el sonido del teléfono le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Katie, hola ¿qué hacías?

-¿Rick? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No nada, tranquila. Es que no podía esperar a la noche para hablar contigo. Te extraño demasiado.

- Menos mal. Por un momento me asusté –una sonrisa terminaba de aparecer en su rostro- así que ¿me extrañas?

-Claro, bobita

-Bien, eso me gusta. Y exactamente, ¿cuánto me extrañas? –Preguntaba con voz mimosa-

-Mucho mi niña. Más de lo que te puedas creer. No sabía que se podía echar tanto de menos a una persona.

-Bien. Yo también te extraño. –su voz sonaba vergonzosa-

- Eso está bien. Los dos nos extrañamos. Lo cual me lleva a la razón por la cual te llamo. En una semana Henry se va de vacaciones a España y me ha dicho que vaya con él…

- Dejáis Escocia y os vais al sur de Europa ¿no? –Joder, pero cuando narices va a volver, pensaba Kate-

- Pues la idea es esa. Y entonces he pensado. Kate ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

- ¿Perdona? –No creía lo que terminaba de escuchar-

- Bueno veras he pensado que podías venir a España con nosotros y luego ya tú y yo volvernos juntos a casa. ¿Qué te parece? – Su voz denotaba ilusión-

- Pero cariño, ¿lo dices en serio?

- Claro que lo digo en serio. No voy a bromear con el hecho de que quiero verte, tenerte cerca, ver tu sonrisa, besar tus labios, perderme en tus ojos.

- Ya, pero… estás loco. ¿De dónde saco yo el dinero para ir a España? joder, la idea es genial, incluso aunque no estemos solos

- En eso no había pensado. Espera un segundo que no sé qué me dice Henry. ¿Qué? Que no Henry, ni de coña. Ehhhh devuélveme el teléfono….

-Hola ¿Kate? Soy Henry. ¿Como va todo por NY?

-Ehhhh, hola Henry, bien, todo va bien.- contestaba muerta de vergüenza la joven-

- Me alegro, bueno entonces qué ¿te animas a ir a España con este par de locos? Espero que digas que sí, porque aquí el niño está de un melancólico que no se puede aguantar.

- Me encantaría de verdad Henry, pero el viaje debe ser un pelín caro y estoy casi sin blanca.

- O sea que ¿si tuvieras el dinero para el billete la respuesta seria afirmativa?

- Pues si tuviera el dinero y mis padres me dejasen, entonces la respuesta seria sí.

- Ok, preciosa, tomo nota. Te devuelvo a tu novio, para que terminéis vuestra conversación. Me ha encantado hablar contigo preciosa, no sé porque no lo hemos hecho antes.

Media hora después la llamada terminó. Ambos se habían quedado con una sensación rara.

Aquel domingo llegó hasta Kate el olor a tortitas recién hechas, eso hizo que saliera corriendo de la cama, dejase su habitación y se sentase a la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días preciosa –decía su padre dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hija- ¿que tal has dormido?

- Muy bien.

-Katie cariño y mi beso –decía su madre con voz de niña pequeña-

- Ya va ya va, te has levantado mimosilla - decía la hija-

- ¿Mimosilla yo? Anda ya –decía la madre intentando sonar ofendida- lo que hay que escuchar por pedir un beso de mi única hija.

- Jajajajaj –reian padre e hija.

- Bueno y ¿qué planes tienes para la próxima semana?

- Me preguntas a mí, ¿papá?

- Claro a quién va a ser, los planes de tu madre ya los sé, son los mismos que los míos.

- Vaya, os habéis levantado hoy muy graciosos los dos,¿ no?

Ahora eran los padres quienes soltaban una carcajada.

-Pues no tengo nada especial pensado. Supongo que quedare con los chicos. Pero vamos, nada especial. Como ha sido todo mi verano – decía con tristeza-

-Vaya, pues yo pensaba que andarías muy ocupada preparando maletas-decía su padre-

-¿Preparando maletas? –Preguntaba una totalmente perdida Kate- y ¿para qué narices iba a tener que preparar maletas?

-¿Como que para qué? –Decía la madre- no pensaras ir a España sin ropa ¿no?

La mañana amaneció con un sol radiante, Kate se intentaba despertar, pero estaba tan agusto en la cama que le costaba un mundo levantarse. Pero debía hacerlo, había quedado con sus chicos en media hora, tiempo suficiente para una ducha, vestirse y salir disparada hacia la recepción.

Aun no se podía creer el giro que había dado aquel verano, estaba en España desde hacía 4 días, la tarde anterior habían llegado a Madrid. Un poco cansados tan solo salieron a pasear por la zona centro de la capital. Dejaron las visitas para otro día. Estaba con su chico, eso hacía que la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara en el momento en que sus padres le dijeron que se iba de viaje aun no se viera en su rostro.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la recepción, allí fue recibida por sus chicos, le hacía gracia cada vez que Henry decía esa frase. Henry le recibió como cada día con un super abrazo como él mismo le llamaba, Rick se acercaba a ella sonriente y dejaba un beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días preciosa –decía un cantarín Henry- ¿estás preparada para el día de hoy?

-Claro, y ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? –No soltaba la cintura de su chico-

-Eso Henry, ¿que plan tenemos para hoy-preguntaba Rick-

-Veréis chicos, me ha surgido algo. Tengo una reunión de trabajo, así que el día de hoy lo tendréis que pasar sin mí. Ya sé que eso os hará que el día sea insoportable, pero es lo que hay chicos- y diciendo esto salió disparado hacia la puerta del hotel- no hagáis nada que yo no hiciera -gritaba ya desde la calle-

Pues allí estaban los dos solos, recorriendo las calles de Madrid. No tenían muy claro que querían ver primero, pero con el día que hacia si sabían que esa mañana no irían a visitar el Museo del Prado. No sé cómo se les ocurrió pero terminaron en la Estación de Atocha tomando un tren hacia El Escorial. Cerca de una hora después de montarse llegamos a su destino, les dijeron que el famoso monasterio pese a que todo el mundo lo conozca como el monasterio del Escorial realmente estaba en San Lorenzo de El Escorial. Se miraron como diciendo a cuanto estará ese otro pueblo, menos mal que están al lado. Se pusieron a caminar hacia como uno de los lugareños les había dicho : " mirar, sino tiene perdida, toda esta calle pa´rriba y llegáis al pueblo de arriba y nada más entrar se ve ya el monasterio".

Y tenía razón nada más terminar de subir la cuesta, aparece deslumbrante el Monasterio.

Dicen que por España se usa una frase "esto dura más que la obra del escorial" se tardó en construir 21 años.

La verdad que es un lugar mágico. Lo mandó construir Felipe II, que fue un rey español. El monasterio fue la residencia de ese monarca. Una de las salas que más espectaculares es el Panteón de los Reyes, que está situado justo bajo el altar mayor.

La verdad es que después de hacer todo el recorrido por el monasterio (casi 2 horas) ambos jóvenes reconocían la belleza del lugar.

Ya en la llamada lonja, que no es otra cosa que la explanada que rodea el edificio, decidieron sentarse y tomar un granizado.

-Sabes Kate, dicen que el rey Felipe II mandó construir este edifico justo aquí, porque según la leyenda con el monasterio se tapa una de las puertas del infierno –decia Rick-

-Venga ya, te lo terminas de inventar.

-No, es lo que se dice. Al igual que la catedral de Paris y otras tantas-afirmaba el chico-

-Tendré que mirar eso que estás diciendo cuando volvamos a casa –concluía la joven-

-Bueno y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Tienes hambre? Porque podíamos comer algo aquí y luego ya si eso nos vamos a Madrid.

- La verdad es que mi estomago empieza a estar vacio, asi que me parece genial lo de comer algo y luego irnos. Sabes he oído que hay un parque en Madrid que es una pasada, podíamos ir esta tarde, ¿qué te parece?

-El retiro, vale. Si tú quieres ir iremos preciosa-dejaba un beso en sus labios-

-Bien, me parece bien que sepas quien manda aquí. Pero te has equivocado, el parque de El retiro es el que conoce todo el mundo, pero hay otro que se llama El Capricho que por lo visto es mucho más bello. Es a ese al que quiero ir.

Ya de regreso en Madrid se fueron al Capricho.

Realmente la plaza del Capricho, el Palacio, el estanque, la plaza de los Emperadores, o la fuente de los Delfines y de las Ranas son impresionantes.

Al salir del parque estaban cansados, decidieron volver en taxi al centro, pasar un rato por el hotel y allí decidir qué harían esa tarde-noche. Y ver si Henry había vuelto.

-Estoy agotado –decía Rick tirándose sobre la cama- ¿en serio tenemos que volver a salir?

- Pues si que tienes poco aguante-contestaba la joven tratando de picarle- como tengas el mismo para todo…

-Si quieres te lo demuestro preciosa. Hay cosas para las que mi aguante es total- decía tomando a la joven por la cintura y arrastrándola hasta él-

-Ehh, mira ahí hay una nota, ¿será de Henry?

-Bueno pues nada, parece que Henry ha quedado con una mujer a cenar, así que tenemos la noche también para nosotros solos. ¿Qué te apetecería hacer preciosa?-decía acercándose hasta su chica- podíamos pedir lago para cenar y quedarnos en tu habitación, ¿qué te parece?

-Pues, la verdad… yo casi preferiría que saliéramos a cenar por ahí y a tomar algo. – se soltaba del abrazo de su chico y se ponía de pie-

-En serio ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿No prefieres que nos quedemos en el hotel los dos solos? Seguro que lo pasaríamos bien-decía alzando las cejas-

-Joder Richard, no seas pesado. Ya te he dicho que prefiero salir. ¿Qué parte no has entendido? – la joven estaba empezando a enfadarse-

-Eh, ¿qué narices pasa? ¿No puedo gastar una broma o qué?

-¿Una broma? Pues no le encuentro la gracia, la verdad.

-Perdone, usted señorita prefecta. Es cierto que usted nunca gasta bromas ¿no? – el joven no entendía porque estaban discutiendo-

-Claro que gasto bromas Rick, no seas idiota. Pero si veo que no tienen gracia no continuo con ellas indefinidamente.

-Pues no se cual es el problema de mi broma.

-Déjalo, sino lo entiendes no voy a perder el tiempo tratando de explicarlo.

-Claro, doña perfecta no puede rebajarse hasta el nivel de los mortales para explicar lo que le ha parecido mal. Manda huevos, la verdad.

-Sabes qué, vete a la mierda Richard. -decía esto saliendo de la habitación del chico y dando un portazo-


	5. Chapter 5

Unas horas después cada uno paseaba por su habitación intentando saber que debían hacer. Ambos se preguntaban cómo podían haber tenido aquella bronca cuando solo iban a decidir donde saldrían a cenar.

Los golpes en la puerta de su habitación sacaron a Kate de sus pensamientos. Lentamente, casi arrastrando sus pies se dirigió hacia aquella puerta para ver quien se encontraba tras de ella.

Cuando abrió sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No tengo nada que perdonar Rick, la culpa también ha sido mía.

-No cariño, claro que debes perdonarme, a veces soy un idiota. Debí darme cuenta de que la broma no te estaba gustando, no debí seguir con ella.

-No, yo nunca debí ponerme como me puse solo por ello.

-Kate, creo que ambos sabemos porque no te gustó la broma. Deberíamos sentarnos y hablar, ¿no crees? – Decía Rick tomando entre sus manos las manos de su novia-

-Tienes razón. Quizás deberíamos hablarlo.

-Ven, sentémonos en el sillón. ¿Has cenado algo? –Kate negaba con su cabeza- pedimos una ensalada, un poco de queso y ¿charlamos? Eso es un ¿sí? Vale, entonces voy a llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

Unos 20 minutos después ambos jóvenes estaban preparados para tener aquella conversación, al mismo tiempo que intentaban calmar a sus estómagos.

-Mira Kate, yo nunca pretendí incomodarte con mi estúpida broma. No pensé que te lo tomarías como lo hiciste, si por un solo segundo mi mente hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse que no lo entenderías nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- Rick, cariño lo de menos era la broma. Ha sido el cómo me he sentido. Las cosas que han comenzado a pasar por mi cerebro. Yo no había hecho esto antes, ¿sabes? –La cara del chico era de estar perdido- me refiero a que nunca antes había salido con nadie. Nunca había tenido novio. Como mucho me había dado algún que otro beso con algún chico pero nada más. Siempre dije que no quería novios tan pronto, que no quería que los chicos interfirieran en mi educación. Entonces llegaste tú y desde el primer día me sentí atraída por ti. Sentía cosas, que ni yo misma entendía, por eso mi comportamiento del principio. Luego la noche aquella, me di cuenta que todo puede cambiar en un momento, que igual no debía frenar mis sentimientos. Luego descubrí que tú sentías lo mismo por mí y me sentí inmensamente feliz. Comenzamos a salir pese a todo lo que durante años me había prometido a mí misma. Y descubrí a un Richard divertido, cariñoso, gracioso, un poco egocéntrico, un poco niñato a veces. Descubrí que siempre estabas junto a mí, que nunca pedias nada que yo no estuviera dispuesta a dar. Que si te decía que no podíamos vernos porque tenía que estudiar, tu solo sonreías y decías no pasa nada amor, estudia ya saldremos otro día. Cada día me fui enamorando más de ti. Pero al mismo tiempo, ha ido apareciendo un miedo que antes no estaba. ¿Y si lo que te doy no es suficiente? ¿Y si tú quieres algo más? – decía Kate mirando directamente a los ojos de su novio-

-Cariño, veras. Creo que me enamore de ti la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa. Eres lo mejor que nunca me ha pasado en la vida. Me das todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, porque el mero hecho de que estés junto a mí ya me hace feliz. El resto, sucederá cuando ambos estemos preparados, cuando ambos lo deseemos. Cuando eso pase, será maravilloso, pero no creas que por el hecho de que aun no haya sucedido no soy feliz, porque lo soy.

- Ya, pero tú ya has estado antes con chicas. Y yo no sé cuando estaré preparada …

-Cariño, no voy a negar que he estado con otras chicas, pero te voy a decir algo. Ninguna eras tú. No me importa esperar por ti, te quiero. Y eso sí que es nuevo.

Ambos habían decidido la noche anterior, que el día siguiente seria solo para ellos. Necesitaban estar solos para dejar definitivamente tras de sí la noche anterior. A la hora señalada aparecieron en la recepción del hotel antes de abandonar el lugar dejaron una nota para que fuera entregada a Henry.

Caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas por el Paseo de la Castellana, habían decidido que en la Estación de Chamartín cogerían el metro para dirigirse a la zona centro y una vez allí perderse por sus calles.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar en la estación ante ellos apareció un autobús, y por lo que ponía en su cartel de dirección iba hacia Sol.

-Mira Rick , el bus va a Sol, podíamos cogerlo y así iríamos viendo las calles de Madrid –sugería Kate a su novio- ¿te apetece?

-La verdad es que es una buena idea. Mejor que pasarse más de media hora metidos en un vagón bajo tierra –contestaba el chico-

Durante el trayecto hasta Sol observaban por la ventanilla las calles por las que pasaban, la verdad es que el recorrido era largo. Tras dejar Chamartín y tras varios minutos pasaron por Plaza de Castilla.

-Mira Kate, los Juzgados –decía el joven a su novia- si vivieras aquí, este sería tu lugar de trabajo. Entonces según el plano estamos en Plaza de Castilla.

-¿Y por qué dices eso Rick? –Preguntaba la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara-

-Porque vas a ser abogado, ¿no? Oh, venga no pongas cara de sorprendida. No me iras a decir que aun no lo tienes decidido, porque no colaría cariño.

El autobús continuaba su recorrido por las calles de Madrid, pasando por plaza de Cuzco, Castellana, Alonso Cano, para volver a Castellana. Una vez que el autobús volvía a enfilar el Paseo de la Castellana comenzaron a aparecer algunos de los más bellos edificios de Madrid. Estando ya en la Plaza de Colón ante ellos se alzaba majestuosamente la estatua en honor al descubridor de América. Un poco más adelante a su izquierda apareció el impresionante edificio de la Biblioteca Nacional, al fondo comenzaba a vislumbrarse la fuente en honor a la Diosa Cibeles. Rodeando la fuente se encontraban el antiguo Edificio de Correos que en la actualidad albergaba el Ayuntamiento de la Capital y el Palacio de Linares sede actual de Casa América.

-Kate, mira Cada de América. Según cuenta la leyenda un fantasma recorre las estancias del edificio. Parece ser que unos jóvenes enamorados decidieron casarse en contra de la opinión de sus familias, él rico y poderoso, ella pobre y estanquera. Pasado el tiempo descubrieron la razón de tanta oposición, eran hermanos. Abatidos, ambos jóvenes pidieron una dispensa al Papa, para poder continuar juntos. Aquel se la concedió, pero a cambio deberían vivir en castidad. Era tal el amor que se profesaban que no pudieron cumplir con su promesa. Resultado de su amor nació una niña, y ante el miedo a ser descubiertos, la pequeña fue emparedad. Se dice que es su fantasma el que vaga por el palacio.

-Eso te lo terminas de inventar –decía la joven con cara de horror- como va a existir un fantasma vagando por el Palacio, venga ya Rick, no te hacia tan crédulo.

-O sea ¿que si te crees lo del asesinato, pero no lo del fantasma? Y si una cosa puede ser cierta porque no lo puede ser la otra – se defendía el muchacho-

- Con tanta cháchara nos hemos perdido el edificio del Banco de España, el Instituto Cervantes, mira ya hemos llegado al final de trayecto. Pero esto no es sol –decía una sorprendida Kate-

- Ya, este autobús hace años que no para en Sol exactamente, pero si bajamos por esta calle, llegamos allí en menos de cinco minutos.

Tal como el joven decía en menos de cinco minutos llegaban a sol. Puro centro de Madrid. Decidieron que lo primero que debían hacer era desayunar. Entraron en la Menorquina, una pastelería famosa de Madrid que se encuentra en pleno Sol. Tras recobrar fuerzas con unos churros y un café emprendieron su caminata por Madrid.

En el mismo Sol, se encontraron con el edificio del reloj.

-Sabes, esto es como nuestro Times Square. Aquí cada 31 de diciembre la gente se reúne para despedir el viejo año y recibir al nuevo –contaba la joven, ante la atenta mirada de su novio- esperan a que esa bola enorme baje y el reloj de 12 campanadas. La tradición es que por cada campanada se tiene que comer una uva. Y después brindan y comienza la fiesta.

-Pues parece divertido, algún año deberíamos probar eso de las uvas. Mira si vamos por esa calle de allí, creo que es la calle de Arenal, podemos llegar a la plaza donde está el Teatro Real y un poco más allá están el Palacio Real y la Catedral de la Almudena.

- Venga vamos. Caminemos hacia el teatro y tienes que hacerte una foto ante él o sino a tu madre le dará un sincope –decía la joven, muerta de la risa-

Tras dejar la plaza de Opera o de Isabel II , que es donde se encuentra el Teatro Real, llegaron hasta la explanada del Palacio Real y junto al mismo la Catedral de la Almudena.

Decidieron visitar el Palacio. Recorrieron su patio central, la farmacia del mismo, la sala de armas, los distintos despachos, comedores, dormitorios, salones. La sala del billar, la sala para fumar. La sala de los Streadivarius. Lo único malo, es que dentro de Palacio estaban prohibidas las fotos.

-Venga ya Kate, esos chinos que van delante de nosotros no paran de hacer fotos. ¿Porque nosotros no podemos?

-Porque no estoy dispuesta a pasar vergüenza cuando el vigilante venga a decirnos que aquí no se pueden hacer fotos. A ellos les puede dar igual, pero a mí no –contestaba la joven totalmente seria-

-Sabes, a veces, pero solo a veces, eres un pelín muermo. Que lo sepas –contestaba el joven dándose por vencido, sabiendo que ni en un millón de años sería capaz de convencer a su chica para hacer fotos-

Tras abandonar el Palacio y dado que la Catedral se encontraba justo al lado, decidieron entrar a visitarla.

-Sabes, este templo lo mando construir el Rey Alfonso XII cuando su amada esposa Mercedes murió. De hecho la reina está enterrada aquí –comentaba Rick-

Después de visitar ambos edificios decidieron que era un buen momento para ir a comer.

Se encaminaron por la Calle Mayor, callejearon un poco y por fin llegaron a Puerta Cerrada. Allí decidieron comer en la taberna El Madroño.

-Dicen que lo típico de aquí es comer unos huevos rotos. Kate ¿ quieres que los probemos?

- Y como se suponen que son.

-Llevan huevos fritos, jamón serrano, patatas y pimientos de padrón. Suena bien, no? También es mi típico una cosa que se llaman callos.

- Lo de los huevos suena de lujo, pero que narices son los callos

El joven llamo al camarero, y tras la explicación de aquel sobre lo que eran los callos los jóvenes decidieron pedir los huevos y unas croquetas.

Tras la comida la verdad es que les apetecía un café así que decidieron volver hasta el Palacio Real y tomarse el café en la terraza del café de Oriente desde donde se tiene una vista privilegiada del Palacio.

Tras el merecido descanso decidieron continuar su excursión por Madrid. Pidieron la cuenta y una vez que Richard la abonó se pusieron rumbo hacia la Plaza Mayor, llegaron hasta ella caminado por la Calle Mayor, y pasando junto al Mercado de San Miguel. Decidieron que volverían allí con Henry.

La plaza mayor con sus nueve puertas siendo la más famosa de todas la conocida como Arco de Cuchilleros, en la zona norte de la misma se encuentra la no menos famosa Casa de la Panadería y frente a ésta la Casa de la Carnicería. En el centro de la Plaza nos saluda majestuosamente la estatua de Felipe III.

Comenzaba a caer la tarde y pusieron rumbo hacia la Plaza de España, para desde allí continuar hacia el Templo de Debod.

Un verdadero templo egipcio en medio de Madrid. En los años 60 (finales) el gobierno egipcio agradecido por la ayuda recibida por parte de España donó el Templo, y por fin a principios de los años 70 llego a España.

Está ubicado en el mismo lugar en el que un 3 de Mayo de 1808 las tropas francesas procedieron a fusilar al pueblo de Madrid, el mismo lugar en el que antiguamente estuvo situado el Cuartel de la Montaña. En ese mismo lugar cargado de historia para el pueblo de Madrid, se levanta hoy en día el hermoso Templo de Debod.

Contemplar el atardecer desde allí te transporta en el tiempo y en el espacio, pudiendo casi sentir el Nilo fluir junto a ti.

-Cariño, esto es precioso. Gracias por traerme aquí –decía la joven abrazándose fuertemente a su compañero-

Iba siendo hora de regresar al hotel, se encontraban realmente cansados y aun quedaba la noche, así que decidieron regresar en taxi.

Aquella noche salieron los tres a cenar su destino fue el Restaurante Cien Llaves situado en Casa América, dado el buen tiempo reinante impropio del caluroso verano madrileño, decidieron cenar en la terraza del Palacio.

Tras la cena se encaminaron hacia la Plaza de Santa Ana, querían pasar un rato en The Roof/ The Penthause, situado en una azotea de dicha plaza. Las vistas de Madrid desde aquella terraza son espectaculares, se puede ver todo Madrid, pero sintiendo el encanto de encontrarte en el barrio de las letras ( Huertas).

Tenían que reconocer que el día había sido muy largo, así que tras abandonar Ther Roof, ninguno tenía ganas de continuar con su noche madrileña, esa noche ambos jóvenes cayeron rendidos en sus camas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hacía ya 2 meses que ambos jóvenes habían vuelto a su vida en NY. Las vacaciones en España quedaban ya muy lejanas. Habían vuelto a sus estudios, aquel año sería decisivo, sería en el que tomarían una de las decisiones más importantes de sus vidas. Aquel último curso académico daría paso a sus años universitarios, así que se acercaba la hora de elegir universidad.

Era un fin de semana raro, Richard y Kate se encontraban separados. El joven había tenido que acompañar a su madre hasta los Hamptons, ya que iban a pasar el fin de semana allí con la última pareja de ella.

La mañana del domingo Martha comunico a su hijo su intención de quedarse allí unos días más, dado que Richard el lunes tenia escuela debería regresar solo a casa. Aprovecho la circunstancia para salir nada más desayunar y así poder sorprender a su novia, ya que aquella no le esperaba hasta la tarde.

El muchacho se despidió de su madre con un tierno beso en la mejilla y la promesa de llamar en el mismo instante en que llegase a la ciudad.

El sonido insistente del teléfono, hizo que Martha acelerara el paso para llegar a la casa. Minutos después en otra casa comenzaba a sonar otro teléfono. Ambas llamadas trajeron el mismo resultado. Coches en movimiento, llantos, prisas, suplicas y sobre todo dolor.

Una ambulancia hacia su entrada en un hospital de NY, de ella los sanitarios hacían descender una camilla. Postrado en aquella se podía ver el cuerpo casi inerte de una persona.

-Varon, 18 años –gritaba un sanitario a la carrera- durante el traslado ha sufrido 2 paradas cardiorespiratorias de las cuales le hemos podido sacar. Traumatismo craneoencefálico, Glasgow 1 en pupilas, sin respuesta motora.

Los médicos que esperaban la llegada de aquella ambulancia se ponían en movimiento, el tiempo era oro si querían salvar la vida de aquel paciente.

-Rápido a quirófano –decía el neurocirujano- no podemos esperar la autorización para operar, tenemos que hacerlo ya.

Los que se encontraban en aquel quirófano comenzaron una lucha contra reloj, ante ellos se encontraba un joven de tan solo 18 años al cual la vida se le iba escapando a cada segundo. La lesión primaria que encontraron fue una lesión axonal difusa. Con tan solo esa lesión la vida del joven estaba ya casi al 90% arruinada, pero junto a aquella se encontraron una lesión secundaria que fue el aumento de la presión intracraneal.

En el rostro de todo el equipo quirúrgico se podía notar la extrema gravedad del caso. El diagnostico en casos como aquel era o bien la muerte o bien un estado vegetativo. Pero ellos no cesaban en su empeño, había menos de 10% de probabilidades de que aquel joven lo lograra y ellos iban a dejarse la piel en el intento.

Más de nueve horas después de comenzar la operación, por fin un cirujano se encaminó hacia la sala de espera.

En aquella habitación, se encontraban los familiares del joven. Todos esperaban una explicación, pero lo que todos esperaban era un milagro.

Horas antes la policía se había personado en aquel hospital, intentaron dar una explicación al accidente sufrido por el joven.

Por lo que contaron él no tuvo la culpa. El coche conducido por Richard había sido golpeado laterofrontalmete por un camión, como consecuencia del golpe el vehículo cayó por un terraplén dando múltiples vueltas de campana. Desgraciadamente por lo que podían haber visto al rescatar el cuerpo, Richard no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, por lo cual había salido despedido del vehículo.

El conductor del camión había salido indemne del terrible accidente, y había dado una tasa de alcoholemia 3 veces superior a la legalmente permitida. Sobrepasaba por mucho el límite de 0,08 permitido.

El cirujano por fin se acercaba a los familiares del chico. Por fin alguien les daría información.

-Buenas noches –en la voz del cirujano se notaba el cansancio acumulado por las mas de 9 horas de operación- Richard ha salido del quirófano, ha sobrevivido a la operación, pese a que en el transcurso de la misma ha habido varios momentos críticos. Hemos intentado reparar los daños cerebrales sufridos a causa del impacto. No les voy a engañar las lesiones de Richard, son muy graves, aun habiendo salido con vida del quirófano su estado continua siendo critico y no hay forma de saber cuándo despertara o si tan siquiera lo hará. Siento tener que comunicarles que el porcentaje de probabilidades de que nunca despierte o de que lo haga en forma vegetal superan el 90%. Solo les puedo asegurar que haremos todo lo humanamente posible para traerle de vuelta.

Las hojas del calendario fueron cayendo, y con cada una que desaparecía las esperanzas de dos mujeres se iban evaporando.

Cada tarde al salir del instituto Kate caminaba hasta el hospital, subía hasta aquella habitación y pasaba las horas sentada junto a él. Tomaba entre sus manos la de su novio, acariciaba su rostro y le contaba como había trascurrido el día. Cada noche salía de aquel edificio sintiéndose derrotada. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para traerle de vuelta.

Era un día como otro cualquiera, la rutina de sus vidas continuaba siendo la misma desde aquel aciago día. El sonido del teléfono trajo por fin la noticia tantos meses esperada, Richard había despertado.

Ante la puerta de aquella habitación de encontraba una Martha rota por el dolor, estaba siendo sujetada por Henry el cual en todos aquellos meses no se había separado de ella. Kate llegó a la carrera, sin tan siquiera saludar intentó entrar, pero sitió como una mano la detuvo.

-Kate cariño, antes de que entres debes saber algo –la voz de Henry denotaba angustia, pena, tristeza- Rick sufre gran cantidad de secuelas, y una de ellas es que no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida. No sabe quién es, no reconoce a nadie. Sufre amnesia severa.


	7. Chapter 7

La joven se dejó caer, no podía ser. Tantos meses esperando el milagro y ahora que había llegado él no recordaba nada.

Aquella voz sonaba a súplica.

-Katie cariño, por favor escúchame. Nadie te está pidiendo que te olvides de él, tan solo te decimos que tienes que continuar con tu vida. Estuviste a su lado durante los 6 meses de coma, ya has demostrado todo. Ahora toca echarse a un lado, darle espacio.

-No lo entiendes mamá, lo que me estáis pidiendo no puedo hacerlo. Como podéis pensar que voy a salir corriendo ahora. Ahora que él me necesita más que nunca, ahora es cuando tengo que estar junto a él.

-Cariño, no te decimos que salgas corriendo, tan solo intentamos que entiendas que esta fase puede ser muy larga y dura, puede que nunca vuelva. No queremos que huyas, solo que intentes recuperar un poco tu ritmo de vida. Que le des espacio. –intervenía su padre, intentando convencerla-

-Que recupere mi vida – la joven cada vez estaba más alterada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿En serio me estáis pidiendo que recupere mi vida? Y la suya, ¿qué pasa con la suya? Recuperaré la mía cuando Rick vuelva a tener una vida.

La joven salía corriendo de aquella casa. Solo había un lugar en el que seguro la entendían. Solo había otra persona capaz de entender el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Necesitaba hablar con Martha, contarle las locuras de sus padres.

El timbre de la puerta hizo que Henry se encaminara hasta ella para ver quien estaba al otro lado. Al abrir la puerta la joven se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Cariño ¿qué sucede?

-Oh, Henry. Quieren que le deje, quieren que continúe con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Cómo pueden pedir eso. Yo no puedo, solo es que no puedo. – Relataba Kate con un nudo en la garganta-

-Kate, ven acércate, tenemos que hablar –no a invitaba, su voz sonaba más a exigencia que a otra cosa-

La joven se acercó a la mujer, se lanzo a sus brazos y se sintió extrañamente alejada de ella.

-Kate, tenemos que hablar. ¿Quieres beber algo? –algo había pasado, Kate se sentía extrañamente nerviosa estando junto a Martha- escucha, todo lo que voy a contar vale, solo prométeme que intentaras entender lo que digo. Kate, ¿me lo prometes?

-Me estas asuntando Martha.

-Kate, solo quiero que hablemos y solo espero que me escuches hasta el final. ¿Lo prometes?

Una vez que la joven prometió que escucharía hasta el final, Martha por fin comenzó.

-Sabes, Rick siempre decía que el universo tiene que estar equilibrado. Que cuando todo a nuestro alrededor es perfecto deberíamos prepararnos para el golpe que se nos vendrá. Que si eres feliz, algo aparecerá con el único fin de malograr esa felicidad. Después de mucho tiempo Rick era feliz, estaba en calma, se sentía bien con el mundo. Había logrado poner en orden su vida, nada de peleas, termino definitivamente con las drogas, se olvido de absurdas venganzas. Se centró en sus estudios, en al grupo de debate, se centró en dar y dejó un poco de lado el recibir. Se abrió al amor, se enamoró y fue de ti. Cada día salía de esta casa con una sonrisa en la cara solo porque ese día volvería a verte. Se sintió morir cuando tuvo que decirte que el verano estaríais separados. Recuerdo su cara al volver de aquellas vacaciones en España, era el fiel reflejo de la felicidad. Por fin, había logrado curarse y podría dar todo el amor que su corazón albergaba. Una noche estaba extrañamente serio. Cuando le pregunte qué pasaba, me miró y solo me dijo: "madre, es todo demasiado perfecto". Le miré y en sus ojos vi miedo. Miedo porque ya él estaba esperando la llegada del golpe. Le intenté convencer que eso era una tontería. Que no tenía que pasar nada malo. – Martha paró un segundo, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba no emocionarse- Pero él tenía razón Kate, el golpe se acercaba, y fue demasiado duro. Casi muere, por dios. Mi hijo ha estado a punto de morir, y por fin ha regresado. Solo que ya no es mi hijo –no podía más, las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, para perderse por su cara-

-Martha, claro que es tu hijo. Es Rick, es él. Solo tenemos que ayudarle un poco – Kate sujetaba las manos de Martha, las mantenía entre las suyas-

-Kate, por favor. No soy tonta. Rick ha regresado, pero no el Rick que ambas conocíamos. De aquel que se subió una mañana a su coche para venir a verte, no queda nada. Ni su voz, ni su mirada, ni su sonrisa… Y no es su culpa, es el precio que ha tenido que pagar por volver a nosotros. Ahora, le toca comenzar su lucha. La primera batalla la ganó, está vivo. Ahora queda la batalla más dura y más importante. Necesita volver a ser una persona capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Y en esta batalla no puede llevar lastres –por primera vez desde que comenzaron la conversación Martha no pudo mantener la mira a la joven-

-Martha…

-Kate, deja que continúe. Te lo suplico. Ahora comienza su lucha por aprender a caminar, hablar, leer, escribir, comer solo. No sabemos si lo logrará o se quedará por el camino. No sabemos si algún día será capaz de saber quiénes son la gente que le rodea. Y no es en intentar descubrir quienes somos en lo que debe centrar sus esfuerzos.

-Martha, no. Tú también no puedes estar diciéndome que debo alejarme, que debo seguir con mi vida. Rick es mi vida. No puedo alejarme sin más, tengo que estar junto a él, ayudándole a empezar de nuevo –con cada palabra dejaba escapar un poco de su dolor, del dolor que la estaba consumiendo-

-Kate, lo siento. – clavo su mirada en la joven sabiendo que lo que iba a decir la dolería más que nada- no soy yo, ni tus padres, quienes queremos que te alejes. Es Rick, quien ha decidido que no te quiere en su vida. No sabe quién eres, no siente nada por ti, se siente angustiado por tu presencia. No te quiere en su vida, ni a ti ni a nadie que le intente recordar su vida anterior.

Kate salió corriendo de aquella casa, salió a la calle y continuó corriendo, recorriendo las calles de NY, sin detenerse no podía parar, porque sentía que si paraba todo se volvería real.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero decidió subir, abrir la puerta de aquella habitación, y mirar la persona que se encontraba sentada en un sillón.

-Rick, dime que no es cierto – las lagrimas aun continuaban surcando su rostro- Rick mi amor.

Posó sus labios en los del joven, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la frialdad de aquel muchacho.

-Kate, sal habitación. No aquí, no más – con dificultad las palabras lograron salir de su garganta.


	8. Chapter 8

AÑOS DESPUES

-Beckett, de acuerdo nos vemos allí –tras colgar tomaba su cazadora, las llaves de su coche, recogía su pistola y su placa y salía de su apartamento-

Conducía por las calles de NY dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado por su compañero.

Detenía su coche frente aquel edificio de apartamentos, en la puerta del mismo un hombre latino la esperaba.

-Buenos días jefa –decía aquel hombre cuando Beckett llegó a su altura-

- Hola Javi, ¿qué sabemos? Ryan y Laine ¿están dentro?

Mientras el ascensor ascendía hasta el 9º piso, Javier Esposito le iba poniendo en antecedentes.

-La víctima es una mujer joven, rondando los 30 años. Rubia, ojos azules, fue encontrada sin vida por la asistenta cuando la misma llegó al trabajo esta mañana. Hay signos de lucha en la vivienda.

Ambos detectives hacían su entrada en la vivienda, Laine llamaba su atención desde la habitación donde se encontraba el cadáver.

-Hola preciosa, vaya forma de comenzar el día –decía la forense-

-Ya, ¿qué tenemos? Laine.

Mientras la forense iba explicando poco más o menos lo que ya sabía por Esposito, Beckett recorría con su mirada toda la habitación. Algo de lo dicho por la doctora hizo que su atención se centrara de nuevo en la victima.

-¿Estás segura de que ha sufrido una agresión sexual? –Preguntaba con un tono especialmente serio- ¿Sabemos algo de la posible causa de la muerte?

-Por las petequias de los ojos, la causa más probable es la estrangulación. Respecto a si estoy segura de que ha habido agresión sexual no lo podre confirmar al 100% hasta que practique la autopsia, pero estoy casi segura. Existen signos de violencia en la parte interna de muslos. Aparte hay claros indicios de que la victima se defendió. Y no, no se la hora exacta de la muerte, solo te puedo decir el más que probable intervalo de tiempo en el que pudo suceder: fue entre las 00:00 horas y las 2:00 por el enfriamiento que el cadáver ha sufrido ya. Pero la hora exacta te la podre decir cuando termine la autopsia.

Ya en la comisaria la detective se preparaba su café matutino, y tras ello comenzaba su investigación.

-Espo, ¿qué hemos descubierto a cerca de la victima?

-A parte de lo que ya te comenté, hemos averiguado su nombre –miraba sus notas, para no olvidarse de nada- Rachel Norton, 32 años. Trabajaba de fotógrafa. Ryan ha ido a ver qué averigua en su lugar de trabajo. Yo espero a su compañera de piso, Nancy Pristol, está a punto de llegar, por lo visto ayer no fue a dormir a casa.

-Está bien, mantenerme informada de lo que vayáis descubriendo. Yo bajo a la morgue, he recibido un mensaje de Laine. Tiene algo para nosotros.

-Hola, si que has sido rápida en bajar preciosa –sin dejar de continuar con lo que se encontraba haciendo, la forense lanzó una pregunta- preciosa ¿estás bien?.

-Laine, qué tienes para mí. Porque supongo que no me has hecho bajar aquí para preguntarme como estoy.

-No, claro que tengo algo para ti pero también quería preguntarte si va todo bien. Te noto rara esta mañana.

Se notaba la preocupación de la forense por la que ella consideraba su amiga.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa: primero me dices que has descubierto y luego yo te cuento que me pasa –sabía que de nada le serviría decir que estaba bien, aquella mujer había llegado a conocerla mejor que nadie-

-Trato hecho –decía totalmente conforme la forense- como bien había supuesto, la señorita Norton fue víctima de una agresión sexual, y la causa de la muerte fue una estrangulación. Lamentablemente, el agresor uso preservativo, así que no existen resto de semen, y tampoco ninguna huella ya que debió de usar guantes. Lo que si he podido descubrir, es que puso más fuerza en la mano izquierda que en la derecha a la hora de apretar el cuello de la víctima. Otra cosa, he encontrado un cabello que no pertenece a la víctima, lo estoy analizando para ver si nos da ADN. Y de momento eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

-Perfecto, gracias Laine. Cuando tengas los resultados de ADN avísame y ahora voy a ver si Espo y Ryan han descubierto algo más –decía intentando escabullirse de lo que vendría ahora-

-Perdona, pero tú no vas a ningún lado mientras no me cuentes que te pasa –decía la forense colocando sus brazos en jarra-

-No me escapo, ¿no? –Decía la detective poniendo los ojos en blanco- Está bien. A ver, nunca te has despertado con la sensación de que va a pasar algo. Y que hagas lo que hagas no podrás evitar que eso suceda. Pues tengo esa sensación desde que anoche me fui a la cama e intenté dormir. Digo intenté porque me he asado toda la noche en blanco. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo pronto mi mundo va a verse tambaleado, y eso me angustia, el estar convencida de que algo va a suceder y no saber que es o cuando va a pasar.

-Y desde cuando Kate Beckett, alias "hay una explicación para todo", cree en las intuiciones. –Viendo la cara de su amiga, sabía que realmente estaba asustada- mira cariño, sea lo que sea que pase, si es que pasa algo, yo estaré aquí. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Ya de vuelta de la morgue, la detective se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros Esposito y Ryan para que la pusieran al día de lo descubierto. Justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho del capitán se abría saliendo del mismo el capitán Gates.

-Detectives, podrían prestar un poco de atención –cuando tenía las miradas de todos sobre ella, Gates comenzó a hablar- gracias, quería presentarles a la nueva incorporación de la 12. Acérquese agente –decía esto girándose hacia la puerta- les presento a la Agente Liz, desde hoy mismo forma parte de esta comisaria.

Ante ellos aparecía la persona que Gates había llamado Agente Liz. Era una joven que no aparentaba tener más de 25 años, morena, pelo largo que aquella mañana había decidido dejar suelto, más o menos 1,75 de altura, ojos verdes azulados.

Junto a ella se encontraba un precioso ejemplar de pastor alemán. La agente Liz dio un paso al frente.

-Qué tal? –Decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y presentarse- mi nombre es Elisabeth, nací en España, pero hace ya muchos años que resido en NY. Me gusta y por lo tanto prefiero que la gente me llame Liz. El perro que veis a mi lado es mi compañero, y responde al nombre de Niveo. Hasta hace 1 mes ambos trabajamos en desaparecidos, pero pedimos el traslado a homicidios. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que el trabajo que tanto Niveo como yo realicemos sea útil para la 12.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, cada uno volvió a su rutina.

-Y bien chicos, que habéis descubierto –preguntaba Beckett a su equipo-

Espo se acercaba hasta la pizarra y comenzaba su relato.

-Por lo que nos ha contado la compañera de piso de la víctima. Parece ser que Rachel hacia poco más de dos semanas que había terminado con una relación sentimental. Por lo que Nancy ha dicho, la decisión de terminar la tomó la víctima ya que últimamente lo único que hacían ella y su pareja era discutir.

-Sabemos el nombre de ese novio –preguntaba la detective-

-Castle, Richard Castle. Le estamos intentando localizar pero aun no hemos podido dar con él.

-Has dicho Richard Castle –preguntaba Beckett- ¿el famoso escritor de novelas de policiacas?

-El mismo. Parece ser que ambos se conocieron hace unos 7 meses cuando Rachel fue contratada por la editorial para la que escribe el señor Castle para hacer un reportaje sobre la casa del escritor –decía Espo- porque como ya sabrás el señor Castle nunca ha sido fotografiado, se dice que incluso la apariencia que muestra en sus firmas de libros no es la verdadera.

-Intenta localizarle a través de la editorial. Necesitamos interrogarle. Ryan y t-u que has descubierto en el trabajo –se giraba la detective hacia su compañero –

-Veamos, parece ser que hace 2 días la señorita Norton tuvo una pela con un sujeto llamado Alex Nobel. Interesante el señor Nobel, he logrado sus antecedentes y tiene de todo. Condenas por tráfico de drogas, tenencia ilícita de armas, agresiones. Aquí tengo su última dirección conocida, ahora pensaba ir a buscarle –decía de corrido Ryan-

-Bien, Espo tú ves a la editorial del señor Castle a ver si te ayudan a localizarle. Ryan tú ves a buscar a Nobel y que te acompañe la agente Liz –decía esto girándose hacia donde se encontraba la joven agente- yo volveré a la morgue a ver si Laine tiene ya los resultados de ADN.

Niveo perseguía al sospechoso que minutos antes había dejado KO al inspector Ryan, tras Niveo se veía correr a la agente Liz. Finalmente el sospechoso fue alcanzado por Niveo que se lanzó a su tobillo, mordiéndolo con fiereza. Pocos segundos después hacia acto de presencia la agente. Inmediatamente mandó a Niveo que soltase su presa, en cuanto el can la obedeció, la agente agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta al sospechoso y lo empotró contra la pared.

-Estate quieto de una puta vez-decía la agente-

-Estate quieto de una puta vez-decía la agente- ¿En serio creías que te irías de rositas habiendo atacado a un poli? mira ahora te voy a soltar y quiero que no te muevas, porque si lo haces te voy a dar hostias en tol´cielo de la boca. -viendo la cara de desconcierto que ponía el sujeto la agente decidió explicarle- Te estoy diciendo que como se te ocurra mover aunque sea solo un pelo te voy a dar una somanta de palos que vas a tener que pasar por el hospital antes de ir a comisaria.

Ya en comisaría, Ryan interrogaba a Nobel. Esposito que por fin había logrado localizar al señor Castle hacía su entrada en su departamento seguido de cerca por el escritor. Beckett aparecía también con los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, los resultados confirmaban que el cabello no era de la víctima, sino de un hombre pero desgraciadamente fuese quien fuese no estaba en el sistema.

-Beckett, tengo en la sala de interrogatorios 3 al señor Castle -decia Espo- ¿vamos juntos?

-Claro Espo, vamos ya tengo ganas de ver que cuenta el ex novio acerca de las peleas -decía la detective-

Ambos caminaban hacia la sala de interrogatorios, Espo abría la puerta entrando ambos en la sala.

-Señor Castle, soy la detective Beckett a mi compañero ya le conoce. Gracias por haber accedido a venir hasta aquí para responder a unas cuestiones.

Lentamente Castle fue dándose la vuelta para quedar de cara a la persona de la que provenía la voz.

-¿Acaso tenía otra opción? encantado de conocerla-decía tendiendo su manos y esperando que la misma fuera aceptada por la detective-

El mundo de la detective Beckett terminaba de explotar. Ante ella se encontraba su pasado. Ante ella se encontraba el que para ella continuaba siendo Richard Rodgers, el como ella siempre había dicho, el amor de su vida.

No era capaz de reaccionar, la mano del escritor continuaba tendida esperando a ser aceptada.

Ella tan solo quería salir corriendo de aquella sala de interrogatorios.

-Señor Castle, queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas. Tome asiento –Espo miraba a su compañera con cara de preocupación, no sabía que pasaba pero ella estaba diferente- señor Castle, podría decirnos si conoce a esta chica –decía poniendo sobre la mesa la foto de la víctima-

-Es Rachel. Mi novia, perdón mi exnovia –fijaba su mirada en aquella foto- ¿Es por ella que estoy aquí?

-Verá, la señorita Norton ha fallecido. Ha sido víctima de una agresión. Cuando fue la última vez que la vio – Espo continuaba llevando el interrogatorio-

-Dios Rachel está muerta, pero ¿cuándo ha sucedido? Y ¿cómo ha sido? – La mirada de Castle se perdía en aquella foto que aun sujetaba entre sus manos-

-Señor Castle, repito. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a la señorita Norton? –Insistía Esposito-

-Veamos, Rachel terminó nuestra relación hace como 2 semanas, discutíamos demasiado últimamente. Así que hace 3 días más o menos, la llamé quería verla, intentar convencerla de que deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad. Quedamos aquel mismo día para cenar. Así que, hace 3 días que no la veía.

- Como fue la conversación, ¿decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad? O por el contrario ¿ella no quiso volver con usted?-por fin Kate intervenía en aquel interrogatorio-

- La conversación fue más o menos tranquila. Ambos teníamos cosa que podíamos echarnos en cara, es cierto que quizás fui yo el mayor responsable de que nuestra relación se fuera al traste. Le dije que la quería, que eso no había cambiado. Que quería que siguiéramos juntos. –continuaba su relato, mirando a ambos policías- pero ella había tomado una decisión y nada de lo que dije la hizo cambiar de idea. Me dijo que no estaba dispuesta a continuar sufriendo, que no quería preguntarse cada día si yo volvería a ser infiel. O si desaparecería unos días, porque necesitase estar solo y no la avisaría.

-Señor Castle, ¿cómo le sentó aquella respuesta? Por lo que ha contado, usted quería continuar la relación. ¿Cómo le sentó la negativa de la víctima?

Beckett continuaba el interrogatorio, parecía que se había logrado reponer de la impresión causada al tener a Richard frente a ella.

-Detective, ¿qué quiere decir?

-Es fácil, ¿se enfadó, se sintió dolido, traicionado? A fin de cuentas la mujer a la que amaba le terminaba de decir que no quería volver con usted. Eso debió enfadarle mucho,¿ no? –Kate clavo su mirada en él, esperando una respuesta-

-Yo no he dicho que la amase, tan solo he dicho que la quería. Pero efectivamente, no fue agradable escuchar que no quería volver conmigo.¿ Contenta con la respuesta detective?

- Veremos. Quiero el nombre del restaurante en el que estuvieron.

-Claro, sin problema. Fuimos a Delmonico´s en 56 Beaver St. –contestaba sin ningún titubeo- ¿algo más que quieran saber?

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que detuvieran el interrogatorio. Beckett y Espo se acercaron a la misma y la abrieron. Al otro lado se encontraba Ryan.

-Chicos, termino de recibir el expediente del señor Castle. –ante aquello todos los policías salieron de la sala, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la misma- veréis antes de llamarse Richard Castle, su nombre era Richard Rodgers. Con ese nombre tiene una buena cantidad de antecedentes. Peleas, tenencia y consumo de drogas. Vamos una joyita era el escritor. –Les iba comentando Ryan, mientras Kate se iba perdiendo en sus recuerdos- Además tenemos al chico con el que se peleó la víctima en la sala 2.

-Vale, y su última detención es de… joder, 16 años. Desde entonces nada. –Concluía Espo con el expediente en sus manos- Parece ser que se reformó. Kate, quizás deberíamos ir a ver que nos cuentan en el restaurante, a ver si alguien recuerda algo. Kate, ¿me estas escuchando?

-Eh, sí claro Javi, ir vosotros. En cuanto sepáis algo llámame. Mientras yo entraré a interrogar al otro sospechoso. Y de momento dejaré que el señor Castle se vaya.

Se encaminaba nuevamente hacia aquella sala en la que se encontraba su pasado. Tras recordar a Castle que se mantuviera a disposición de la policía le dejó marchar. Miraba fijamente como el escritor se encaminaba hacia el ascensor. Se fijó en la leve cojera, apenas apreciable sino te fijabas mucho. Durante el interrogatorio también había notado un leve temblor en su mano izquierda, así como en el nacimiento de una cicatriz que aparecía por su cuero cabelludo. Sin duda todas eran secuelas del terrible accidente. No había habido una sola mirada por parte de él que le demostrase que sabía quién era ella.

Se sintió mareada, necesitaba urgentemente salir de aquel edificio. Pero aún le quedaba interrogar a Nobel.

Dos horas después Beckett, Espo y Ryan se encontraban frente a la pizarra, trataban de poner en orden todo lo descubierto ese día.

Sabían que la víctima había tenido una fuerte discusión con su ex novio en el restaurante. En la cual él le dijo que se iba a arrepentir. También sabían porque había discutido la víctima con Nobel. Al parecer ambos se conocían desde el colegio y eran grandes amigos, además Alex era el novio de una compañera de trabajo de ella. La discusión se había producido una vez que ella le había comunicado a Alex que el día anterior al salir del restaurante tras su cena con Castle había visto a la novia de Alex besándose con otro tipo.

Así que tras comprobar la coartada de Nobel, había quedado excluido como sospechoso. Por lo cual ahora el único sospechoso era el ex de la víctima, o sea Richard Castle.

-Con lo que tenemos, deberíamos volver a interrogar al escritor. Sabemos que nos mintió al omitir su bronca con la víctima. Deberíamos averiguar en qué otras cosas mintió. –Decía Javi mirando a sus compañeros-

-Es tarde, mañana tú y Ryan traer al escritor aquí. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.- la verdad es que necesitaba salir de allí, de una vez. Se había ido ahogando según pasaban las horas-


	9. Chapter 9

Aquella mañana la detective Beckett había aparecido antes de su hora en la comisaria, no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Su cerebro estaba lleno de recuerdos, algunos hermosos pero también de algunos de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida. Mirando su reloj cada cinco minutos como llevaba haciendo cerca de 2 horas, descubrió que era la hora en la que la forense habría llegado a la morgue. Así que se encamino hacia allí.

-Laine, dime que tienes algo más. Algo que ayer se te pasara por alto –decía nada más entrar sin dar opción a que su amiga le preguntase como estaba-

-Buenos días a ti también preciosa. La verdad es que te iba a llamar. Recuerdas que te comente que las marcas del estrangulamiento eran más profundas en el lado derecho del cadáver, eso significa que el asesino es zurdo. También quería enseñarte una cosa. He encontrado una huella latente en el cierre del sujetador de la víctima y una vez que le he aplicado la luz tangencial por fin la he podido aislar. Tenemos 10 puntos de la misma, lo cual nos permitirá su identificación. Teóricamente la huella debería ser de nuestro asesino.

-Vale, tenemos ADN, una huella, sabemos que el asesino es zurdo. La entrada no había sido forzada lo cual indica que la victima conocía a su agresor. La casa aparecía revuelta, con signos de pelea. Lo cual nos indica que lo que en principio pudo ser algo amistoso termino mal. Rachel fue violada y posteriormente estrangulada, eso nos indica que su muerte fue un acto pasional. Veamos que nos dicen hoy los técnicos del ordenador de la víctima. -en su cerebro seguía apareciendo una pregunta. Realmente Richard ¿podría ser un asesino?-

-Beckett, tenemos el informe del técnico –decia la agente Liz acercándose a la pizarra- han podido recuperar las partes que habían sido borradas. Existen muchos mails entre la víctima y su novio. El último de los cuales data de unas 3 horas antes del asesinato. En ese el señor Castle le dice que se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho, que está loca si cree que se va a ir de rositas.

-Espo, Ryan traerme aquí ya al escritor.- decía totalmente alterada la detective. ¿Tanto había cambiado Richard?-

-Kate, tengo los resultados de la huella. Pertenece a Richard Castle –decía Laine apareciendo en escena-

-Chicos, ¿aun estáis aquí? Traedle ya.

Se alejaba hasta la zona de descanso, dejaba caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el sillón y cerrando los ojos recordaba a Rick, a su Rick.

Era cierto que habían pasado 15 años desde la última vez que le había visto. Pero no podía haber cambiado tanto. El Richard que ella conoció y que se había convertido en su amor, no podría haber matado a nadie. Si ni cuando aquellos policías le tendieron la trampa había aparecido en él la necesidad de vengarse, como ahora iba a ser capaz de matar a alguien. Además, cual podría ser la razón para matar a Rachel.¿ Celos? Imposible, él ya había reconocido que quería a la victima pero que no la amaba. Entonces los celos deberían ser descartados. Pero entonces porque las amenazas.

-Detective, traen a Castle –le informaba la agente Liz-

-Buenos días señor Castle, nos volvemos a ver. Tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle. Y espero que esta vez usted colabore del todo. –Respiraba y tomaba asiento frente a él- veamos señor Castle, usted nos dijo que fue con la señorita Norton a cenar pero se le olvido comentar que la cena fue de todo menso tranquila. Discutieron y usted dijo:" te vas a arrepentir".

- ¿que está insinuando? Detective.

-Nada señor Castle, no insinúo nada. Tenemos una huella suya en el cierre del sujetador de la víctima. Tenemos mails cruzados entre ambos en los que usted continua amenazando a la señorita Norton, el último es de tan solo unas 3 horas antes del asesinato. Qué tal si es sincero y me cuenta de que va todo esto. Porque el disco duro del ordenador de la víctima había sido borrado. Los técnicos están ahora mismo en su casa buscando pruebas.¿ Que van a encontrar?

-Sí Rachel y yo discutimos. Sí dije:" te vas a arrepentir". Claro que hay huellas mías en el sujetador de Rachel, había sido mi novia, practicábamos sexo. Cierto el ultimo mail que le envié fue el día de su muerte. Y sí le dije que lo que quería hacer era el mayor error de su vida, y que no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, que haría todo lo posible por acabar con ella. Con su carrera, detective, no piense otra cosa. Respecto a porque su ordenador había sido manipulado, no tengo la más remota idea. –Con cada frase Castle clavaba más profundamente su mirada sobre la detective- y supongo que los técnicos encontraran muchas evidencias en mi casa de que Rachel estuvo allí, pero le recuerdo que había sido mi novia, con lo cual es normal. ¿Le gustan mis respuestas, detective?

- ¿Se cree que esto es un juego, o uno de sus libros? –Estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía desde el día anterior, parecía como si él estuviera jugando con ella- ahora mismo es usted el principal sospechoso del asesinato de Rachel Norton. ¿Encuentra eso divertido?

-Vaya, así que soy su principal sospechoso. Bueno es saberlo –decía él acomodándose en la silla- y soy su sospechoso por la cantidad de pruebas que me ha descrito ¿no?

-Señor Castle, ¿donde se encontraba el lunes entre las 00 horas y las 2:00? –tenía unas ganas terribles de lanzarse sobre él y darle una buena leche. Estaba jugando con ella, y eso le molestaba sobremanera-

-En casa, estaba escribiendo –por fin de la cara del escritor desaparecía la sonrisa-

-Para que conste, Señor Castle me está diciendo que ¿no tiene coartada para la hora del crimen?

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de llamar a mi abogado, detective –y dicho eso se cruzo de brazos-

Por fin habían logrado una orden judicial que les permitió compara el ADN encontrado en la victima con el del escritor.

-Kate, cariño. No es de él. –Decía Laine con cara de sorpresa-

-Vale, gracias. Chicos el ADN no concuerda –decía tras colgar el teléfono- joder, estamos en un punto muerto. Con lo que tenemos nadie condenara al novio, pero tampoco somos capaces de encontrar otro sospechoso.

-Detective –intervenía la agente Liz- por lo que sabemos el asesino es zurdo. Por lo que he podido comprobar Castle es diestro, además me eh fijado en que tiene un leve temblor en la mano izquierda. Quizás, él no sea nuestro asesino. Si, ya sé que existen los mails, pero sobe que iban realmente. Igual deberían intentar descubrirlo. Para así por fin poder descartar del todo a Castle y centrarnos en buscar al verdadero asesino.

Todos miraban a la agente con cara de sorpresa, pero tras pensar un momento en lo que había dicho se dieron cuenta de que igual tenía razón.

-Liz, sala de interrogatorios, es todo tuyo decía Gates, que había escuchado toda la conversación-

-Buenos días señor Castle, letrado. Soy la agente Liz y me gustaría que respondiera a algunas preguntas –dios que bueno está este tío-

-Que ha pasado con la detective Beckett, ¿no quiere venir a jugar?

-Richard, por favor esto es serio. Compórtate de acuerdo –era regañado por su propio abogado- proceda agente

- Está bien. Porque las discusiones, y los mails. Que había hecho la víctima. No creo que fueran por celos, no creo que tengan nada que ver con la ruptura de la relación.

-Tiene razón. Rachel me dijo que iba a publicar en su blog fotos nuestras. Fotos donde se me vería la cara, igual que fotos de mi hija. Siempre he tenido especial cuidado con eso, no porque a mí me moleste la fama, o no quiera ser reconocido. Siempre he sido cuidadoso por mi hija, no quiero que se le acerque un loco por culpa de que sea reconocida como la hija del famoso escritor Richard Castle. Así que le dije que lo pensase bien. Que si continuaba con esa idea me vería obligado a acudir a los tribunales y que sería el final de su carrera.

-Esta es la demanda que interpusimos contra la señorita Norton el día de su muerte. –Intervenía el abogado- el señor Castle hizo esa noche un último intento, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella. Ahora sabemos la razón.

-Señor Castle es usted ¿diestro? –Continuaba la agente-

-Sí, lo soy.¿ Qué tiene eso que ver con el caso?

-ahora mismo se lo diré, no se preocupe. Le importaría escribir algo en este folio. Primero con la mano diestra y después con la mano izquierda. –Decía poniendo ante él el folio en blanco-

Castle hizo lo que le pidió la agente, pero en el momento en el que comenzó a escribir con su mano izquierda el temblor apareció en la misma imposibilitando que escribiera nada.

-Muchas gracias señor. Ahora vendrá mi superior.

Tras el espejo, Gates decía a la detective Beckett que pusiese inmediatamente en libertad al señor Castle. Y que se centrasen en buscar al verdadero asesino.

-Buen trabajo Liz. A veces una mente limpia es mucho más útil que horas mirando una pizarra –decía la detective Beckett mientras se dirigía a la sala de interrogatorios- Señor Castle, es libre para marcharse en este momento. Ya sabemos que usted no mató a la señorita Norton. Siento mucho las horas que le hemos hecho pasar en esta comisaria, pero entenderá que es nuestro trabajo-tienes una hija, una hija. Dios Beckett céntrate, deja de pensar cosas raras-

-Gracias detective. No se preocupe se que realizaban su trabajo. Gracias por tomarse este asesinato tan en serio. Y quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento durante el interrogatorio, no me comporte de la forma adecuada. Realmente lo siento. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a recoger a mi hija al colegio.

Volvían a estar como al principio, no tenían ni una pista acerca de quién era el asesino y o encontraban algo pronto o ese pasaría a ser un caso abierto en un almacén.

Aquella noche al salir de la comisaria llamó a un teléfono que hacía años que no usaba.

-Hola, soy Kate. Necesito hablar contigo. Vale, me das tu dirección y me acerco. Estaré ahí en 20 minutos. Gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella mujer la recibió con los brazos abiertos, el abrazo fue largo, intenso, con un inmenso cariño por parte de ambas. Lo habían necesitado tanto a lo largo de todos aquellos años. En ese abrazo se resumía todo el dolor que ambas habían sentido un día y que aun perduraba de algún modo.

-Kate, cariño. Estas preciosa –las lagrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de ambas mujeres- mi niña, sentémonos. Creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Ambas se dirigían hacia el salón, sus brazos aun entrelazados como si por el hecho de soltarse una de ellas pudiera desvanecerse y volver a desaparecer.

-Martha, no sabes cuantas veces he querido llamar, verte, sentir que todo había merecido la pena. Pero …

-Kate, pasaron tantas cosas. Hubo momentos tan duros, tantas recaídas, tantas veces en las que realmente creía que mi hijo se moría. Sé que te prometí que el día que él recordase serias la primera persona a la que avisaría…

-Martha no sabes cuantas horas me pasaba mirando el teléfono, esperando tu llamada, preparada para salir corriendo y reunirme con él. Pero no llamaste nunca…

-No, pero solo porque él nunca recobró la memoria. Aun hoy en día sigue sin recordar nada anterior al accidente. A veces, le encuentro con la mirada perdida, con el gesto serio. Y cuando le pregunto en que está pensando él solo me mira y dice:"no lo sé Martha, no lo sé" llevo 15 años sin escuchar de sus labios un madre, un mama solo soy Martha, y eso aun duele. ¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación, aquella en la que te decía que Richard había vuelto pero no mi hijo? –Kate hacia un leve movimiento de cabeza asintiendo, nunca había olvidado aquel día- pues era cierto, mí hijo murió en aquella carretera, por lo menos el hijo que había sido hasta ese día. Cuando por fin despertó creía que todo volvería a ser como antes, que el seria el mismo, sus bromas, su cariño, su sonrisa, su voz dulce. Pero nada de eso volvió con él. Ante mi se encontraba un hombre que no sabía quién era él, ni quien era nadie de las personas que le rodeaban. Se despertó siendo de nuevo por así decirlo un bebé. No sabía hablar, no podía comer solo, no podía andar, le costaba mantenerse sentado si no estaba sujeto por un cinturón. Tenía que ver como la saliva le caía por la comisura de la boca. Tenía que ver cómo me miraba sin tener ni la más remota idea de quién era aquella mujer se cada día estaba junto a él. Un día Henry descubrió que cada vez que intentábamos hablar de alguno de nosotros, incluida tú, Richard fruncía el ceño, su respiración se agitaba, comenzaba a emitir sonidos parecidos a gritos. Ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de cuánto daño le hacíamos al intentar que él recordase. Fue entonces cuando él decidió que no quería a nadie de su otra vida en su nueva vida. Tan solo Henry y yo nos quedamos.

-Martha, tranquila, no tienes porque contarme nada. Tan solo necesitaba verte, estos dos últimos días han hecho que todo aquello que creía encerrado en lo más profundo de mi alma vuelva a la superficie. Cada minuto de dolor ha vuelto, necesitaba verte, sentir tu abrazo, tu cariño…

-Kate, quiero que sepas todo, lo que pasó luego de que él despertara.

Martha comenzó a relatar, la lucha de Richard no ya por volver a ser el mismo chico que era antes del accidente, sino la lucha por volver a ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Cada día a partir de las 7 de la mañana Rick, comenzaba sus sesiones de fisioterapia. Al principio, solo consistían en masajes para intentar recuperar el tono de su musculatura tras tanto tiempo, sin moverse. Tras aquellos masajes llegaba la hora de ser colgado. Rick era elevado por una grúa y su cuerpo era puesto en pie y anclado por cinturones a unas espalderas. En esa posición permanecía cada día por espacio de 30 minutos. Tras aquello, volvían a recibir masajes esta vez se añadía un aparato que emitía corrientes, era otra forma de desentumecer su musculatura.

En torno a las 10 de la mañana le dejaban descansar durante 1 hora, en la que también era el momento para ingerir algo de alimento. Como aun no había logrado ser capaz de realizar siempre la masticación de los mismos, aun sus alimentos tenían que ser triturados, además aun tenía algún problema con la deglución de los mismos.

Cerca ya de las 11 de la mañana Rick era llevado a la piscina, de nuevo aparecía la grúa en su vida, ahora para sumergirlo poco a poco en el agua. En el líquido, el cuerpo de Rick era mucho menos pesado, y para él los movimientos eran mucho más sencillos.

Tras la comida y el rato de descanso posterior a la misma, comenzaban las sesiones con el logopeda y el foniatra.

Rick era el claro ejemplo de persona que ha sufrido un accidente cerebro vascular. Él era capaz de juntar palabras, pero estas carecían de significado, siendo casi imposible saber que quería decir, lo cual no dejaba de ser frustrante para él. Rick entendía perfectamente lo que la gente le decía el problema es que él era incapaz de hacerse entender.

Comenzaron las formas sencillas de hablar con él, las conversaciones debían facilitar la integración del chico, por lo cual siempre se intentaban realizar frases cortas a las que él tan solo tuviera que contestar Sí o No. Se señalaban los objetos.

No pudieron comenzar inmediatamente las conversaciones escritas, ya que Rick era incapaz de escribir, ese fue otra de las nuevas tareas. Aprender de nuevo a leer y a escribir.

Cada día la vida de Rick consistía en aprender.

Aprender a estar erguido, aprender a sentarse, a caminar, a hablar, a comer, a leer, a escribir. Aprender a ducharse solo, a vestirse, a usar el inodoro.

Aprender a controlar su frustración, aprender a dominar su nuevo carácter. El cual hacia de él un chico, taciturno, mal humorado, frio, borde, distante.

-Kate, fue todo tan triste. Cuando parecía que estaba saliendo un poco, ya era capaz de hablar con frases simples, escribía su nombre, leía como un niño de 5 años, comía solo. Un día notamos que su boca se torcía. Tenía 2 coágulos en el cerebro, así que de nuevo tuvo que entrar al quirófano. –Las lágrimas hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaban de recorrer las caras de ambas mujeres-

Tras aquella operación, todo volvió a comenzar. Las sesiones de fisio, de logopeda, de foniatra, profesores.

Pero finalmente 2 años después de haber despertado tras el terrible accidente, Richard Rodgers, podía al fin, mantenerse en pie, caminar con ayuda de bastón y un anti equino en su pierna izquierda. Comía solo, bebía, sabía masticar, hablaba con fluidez siempre que no se encontrase nervioso. Sabía leer, escribir. Sus manos también le respondían, bien es cierto que su brazo izquierdo había quedado algo dañado, y tenía un leve temblor en el mismo y que le impedía usar esa articulación de una forma 100% correcta.

Para entonces, Martha se había acostumbrado por así decirlo, a su nuevo hijo. Había aprendido a vivir con la necesidad de soledad que él había desarrollado.

-Las veces que intentaba sacar algo de su antigua vida él abandonaba la habitación- continuaba su relato Martha- Un día se marcho de casa y cuando horas después regresó, me miró y me dijo:"Martha, ¿aun no lo entiendes? Aquel chico no está, por más que intento recordar algo no lo logro. Lo único que consigo es enfadarme por lo que perdí. No quiero estar eternamente enfadado, quiero una vida. Pero quiero la mía, la que pueda tener a partir del día en el que desperté. La anterior, no existe. Necesito una vida, en la cual no me sienta mal por no recordar una cara, un gesto, una caricia. No puedo fingir sentimientos que no hay dentro de mí. Puedo crear nuevos, pero no recuperar los antiguos. No puedo hacer sufrir a la gente que quería a aquel chico, viendo como ya no existe. Necesito que la gente me quiera por mí mismo, por lo que soy ahora, no por lo que un día fui" Y por fin aquel día lo entendí Kate, mi hijo solo quería ser Rick, y olvidarse del Richard Rodgers que fue. Y para lograr eso, necesitó librarse de todo lo que rodeaba a mi hijo. Necesitaba volver a crearse.

-Pero Martha, yo lo hubiera entendido, le habría ayudado, habría sido solo su amiga s eso es lo que él necesitaba –decía una Kate rota por el dolor-

-No Kate, tu sólo le hubieras recordado cada día, lo que un día tuvo y perdió. Teniéndote cerca, siempre se habría sentido mal por no poder darte lo que antes tenías con él. Una mañana se acerco hasta mi, dejándome ver su cojera sin el anti equino, dejando al descubierto su cabeza, extendiendo los brazos al frente para que viera el temblor de su brazo izquierdo, tartamudeando por los nervios y tan solo me dijo :" éste soy yo Martha, éste es Rick". Y aquel día llore como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.

-Oh, Martha, le necesité tanto. Cuando mi madre murió le necesite tanto junto a mí. Necesite tanto su abrazo, sus caricias, sus palabras. Creí que él vendría, cuando te vi aparecer en el funeral estaba segura que él te acompañaría. Habían pasado 2 años desde que despertó, y yo aun esperaba su regreso. De verdad creía que él te acompañaría pero cuando no le vi junto a ti, cuando vi tu mirada lo entendí. Por fin lo entendí, yo no era nada ni nadie para él. Y le odie. Le odie por dejarme sola, le odie por robarme a mi amor, por robar mis ilusiones. Y mi odio perduro durante muchos años. Sé que mi reacción ahora puede no ser entendida, pero aquel día, en aquella mañana fría de Enero, le necesitaba tanto que su ausencia destruyo lo poco de amor que quedaba ya en mí. Fui consciente de que había perdido definitivamente a 2 de las personas más importantes que había habido en mi vida. Fui consciente de que mi madre no volvería y de la misma forma él tampoco lo haría. Fui consciente de que me encontraba sola con mi padre. Y el mundo se transformo en mi enemigo. Me jure a mi misma que nunca mas volvería a demostrar amor, que no dejaría que nadie volviera a entrar en mi vida como ellos, porque el dolor que se siente al perderlos no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

- Mi niña, lo siento tanto…

-Logre un mundo perfecto para mí, me fabrique una armadura, nada podía dañarme. Y de repente ayer se comenzó a desmoronar todo. Él aparecía de nuevo en mi vida. Sospecho de asesinato, escritor famoso, con una hija, mi Richard Rodgers era Ricahrd Castle. Mi mundo perfecto se tambaleaba, porque con tan solo verle frente a mí, quería abrazarle, besarle, y él tan solo tendió su mano hacia mí presentándose. No sabía quién era yo, nada había cambiado en 15 años, sentí de nuevo todo el dolor. Sospechoso de asesinato, yo tan solo pensaba que el Rick que yo concia jamás hubiera matado a esa mujer, pero tenía que reconocer que el hombre que se sentaba frente a mi no era Rick, no el que yo conocí, no del que yo me enamoré. Con cada respuesta que él daba yo sentía como se reía de mí. Me entraron ganas de zarandearle, gritarle, abofetearle. Una hija, tenía una hija. Se había casado 2 veces y era padre. Y yo no era la madre de esa niña. Aun hoy a veces me despierto creyendo que todo fue un mal sueño, que en cualquier momento él llamara a mi puerta, que mi madre vendrá a decirme que Rick me está esperando. Pero nada de eso ocurre Martha, no fue un mal sueño. Todo fue real, su accidente, su coma, su amnesia, la muerte de mi madre. Todo sucedió.

-Kate, ¿de verdad pensaste que él podía ser el asesino?

-Dios, quería creer que no, pero todo apuntaba a que sí. Estaba totalmente perdida. Si no llega a ser por la agente Liz, probablemente Rick estaría ahora en prisión. Sabes, el primer día cuando se iba, me fije en su leve cojera y en su temblor en la mano izquierda, pero no era capaz de unir esos datos con el hecho de que el asesino era zurdo. Quizás debí dejar el caso desde el momento en el que supe quien era Castle en realidad. Pero me pudo el egoísmo, era una forma de tenerlo cerca de mí.

-Querida, te entiendo muy bien. Yo pongo cualquier excusa para estar cerca de él. Gracias a dios ahora está Alexis en nuestra vida, que mejor excusa que ver a mi nieta para poder estar cerca de mi hijo.

-Alexis, es su hija. Bonito nombre. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Donde está su madre? –Realmente no sabía si quería saber nada más, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que continuara escuchando por muy doloroso que fuera-

-Oh, es preciosa, simpática, inteligente, con unos increíbles ojos azules, dulce muy dulce y tierna. Adora a su padre y verles juntos es una delicia. Cuando está con su hija, hay veces que mi Rick parece estar de vuelta. Hace una semana cumplió 10 años. Su madre vive en Los Angeles, es actriz. Ella y Rick se casaron muy jóvenes. Rick terminaba de publicar su segunda novela, la cual fue un autentico éxito. Luego inmediatamente nació Lex. Ellos casi no se veían, por sus trabajos. Y cuando estaban juntos solo se echaban cosas en cara, así que finalmente decidieron divorciarse. Rick siempre dice que fue un terrible error. Que por lo único que nunca se arrepentirá fue porque gracias a ese error, Alexis está en su vida. Cuando le pregunto a que se refiere con error, su mirada se pierde y solo dice:" no lo sé Martha. Pero siento que no era ella".

-Escritor, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. –Kate, se perdía en sus recuerdos. Él iba a ser abogado como ella-

-Un día después de que pasaran 3 años desde que despertó, se sentó junto a mí y me dijo que se iba a Europa. Que necesitaba un cambio de aires, encontrar su destino. Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, Alemania, Escocia para visitar a Henry y terminó recorriendo toda España. Cada día escribía en su diario lo que iba aconteciendo en su viaje. Después de 1 año, regresó. Iba a ser escritor, y así lo hizo. Cambio su nombre por el de Richard Castle, y publico su primera novela. Aquella no fue del todo un éxito, pero no cejo en su empeño. Y por fin con la segunda lo logro. Castle se convirtió en un escritor famoso, de éxito, querido, admirado. Al principio, aun existían cicatrices visibles del accidente, así que por eso decidió que en la contraportada de su libro en lugar de la típica foto del autor, aparecería la foto de un Castillo. Luego eso se convirtió en su sello de identidad. Le parecía gracioso, aparecer en las firmas de sus libros disfrazado, era como un niño grande. Castle, es así. Divertido, ingenioso, infantil muchas veces, egocéntrico. Pero después de 15 años, puedo decir que mi hijo por fin se ha encontrado, se ha reinventado y es feliz. Y con eso me vale. Aunque siga sin recordarme. Me vale con verle sonreír cada mañana cuando despierta a su hija, o ver su sonrisa de niño malo cuando ha cometido alguna locura.

-Me gustaría conocer al nuevo Rick. No sé qué idea se habrá formado de mí.

-Tenias que ver su cara, cuando llego de comisaria. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Y en su rostro estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que pone cuando se le termina de ocurrir una maldad. Dios mío Kate has visto la hora que es –decía Martha mirando su reloj- son las 3 de la mañana. Deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana seguro que tú trabajas y yo tengo que ir a buscar a Alexis para llevarla al colegio.

-Tienes razón, es muy tarde. Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Te llamo para que vayamos a comer o a cenar. Ahora que te he recuperado no quiero volver a perderte, claro si tú estás de acuerdo. –una súplica se podía ver en sus ojos-

-Claro que estoy de acuerdo.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron con besos y con un abrazo en el que depositaban todo el afecto que se tenían.


	11. Chapter 11

Tras aquella conversación con Martha su noche había sido larga y dura. Cuando el despertador emitió su clásico sonido, ella un no había logrado dormir. Por su cerebro habían estado pasando sin cesar imágenes de Rick, de los increíbles meses en los que pudieron disfrutar de su amor. Del dolor que sintió por verse fuera de la vida de su novio. Del dolor que sentía ahora que había descubierto todo el sufrimiento vivido por aquel hasta que había lograr reinventarse.

Durante demasiados años de su vida el odio que sintió por Rick había ocupado un gran espacio en su corazón. Pero después de la conversación aquel odio había desaparecido y solo quedaba vacio. Le aterraba sentir aquel vacio.

Ya vestida, mientras se colgaba a su cuello la cadena con el anillo de su madre y ponía en su muñeca el reloj de su padre, en su cerebro aparecía una pregunta. ¿Y ahora qué?

Puntual como cada mañana llevaba a la comisaria, a su casa. Porque lo iba a negar allí dentro se sentía segura. Allí estaban sus amigos, esos que serian capaces de dar la vida por ella de la misma forma que ella lo haría por ellos.

Nada más llegar se dio cuenta de que aun necesitaba hablar con otra persona, necesitaba hablar con su amiga, necesitaba abrirse a la forense. Su cerebro le decía que a lo largo del día seguro que coincidía con ella y podría contarle algo de lo que le pasaba. Sonreía al recordar que en su última conversación le habló de los raros presentimientos que tenia, ahora sabia que aquello era "su pasado" alcanzando "su presente".

La voz de Gates la sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Beckett a mi despacho, ya.

La detective entraba en aquel despacho y al instante sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir.

-Detective, el señor Castle ha solicitado colaborar con la policía en el caso relativo al asesinato de su ex novia. Ante su insistencia, y sobre todo debido a la llamada que el Alcalde ha realizado a esta comisaria –decía esto mirando con desaprobación al escritor- debo comunicarle que la petición del Señor Castle ha sido aceptada. Desde este momento se integrará como uno más en su equipo de trabajo.

-Pero, capitán, no creo que sea conveniente que un civil nos siga por toda la ciudad. No veo la necesidad – la detective estaba realmente descolocada, solo podía pensar en cómo iba a realizar su trabajo si él iba a estar a su lado- no creo que…

- Detective, yo pienso como usted. Pero a mí me han impuesto la presencia del Señor Castle, y de la misma forma yo se la impongo a usted. Y Señor Castle, solo espero que no retrase la investigación o que no ponga en riesgo la seguridad de mis hombres, porque si eso sucede ni su amiguito el alcalde podrá salvarle de mi furia. ¿Le queda claro? –Preguntaba la capitán mirando fríamente al escritor-

-Capitán, no tengo la menor intención de retrasar la investigación. Más bien intentare encontrar las cosas que se hayan podido pasar por alto. En cuanto a la seguridad de sus hombres, lo único que diré es que antes de ponerlos en peligro abandonaría este trabajo. Se perfectamente el valor de una vida – ante aquella frase la luz de sus ojos se apagó-

-Pónganse a trabajar. Detective, comunique a sus hombres la nueva incorporación.

Tras las presentaciones, explicaciones y quejas por parte de Espo y Ryan, por fin se ponían de nuevo con el caso. Tras revisara cuidadosamente lo que tenían hasta aquel momento Castle lanzó una pregunta a los detectives.

-Beckett, habéis considerado que la cuartada de Nobel es verdadera, pero todo cambiaria si no lo fuera. Él dijo que su discusión fue porque Rachel le decía que la noche anterior había visto a la novia de Alex con otro hombre. Eso solo había 2 personas que podían saber si era cierto, Rachel que está muerta y Nobel que podría mentir.

-Castle, no es que hayamos considerado su coartada verdadera, es que la investigamos y efectivamente Nobel aquella noche estuvo donde nos dijo –decía Espo, mirando al escritor con cara de pocos amigos-

-Ya, habéis investigado –decía devolviéndosela al policía- pero yo también lo he hecho y ¿sabéis lo que he descubierto? ¿No lo adivinas poli? –Ante la cara de alucinado de Esposito, continuaba- vaya confiaba más en ti. Pues he averiguado que existen empresas que facilitan todo tipo de coartadas a quienes se las soliciten. Igual estaría bien que mirásemos si en este caso Nobel hizo algún abono a una de ellas, ¿no? Total por probar no perdemos nada, y tampoco tenemos una pista mejor.

Antes de que Javi Esposito pudiera abrir la boca, la detective Beckett tomó una decisión.

-Espo, Ryan, comprobar lo que Castle termina de proponer. Castle y yo iremos de nuevo a casa de la víctima, igual con otros ojos vemos algo que se nos pudiera haber pasado.

Tras investigar las cuentas de Nobel encontraron que efectivamente era cliente asiduo de la empresa Let it Go. Empresa que se dedicaba a proporcionar coartadas a sus clientes.

Aquello significaba que para la hora del asesinato Alex Nobel carecía de coartada, y si había mentido sobre eso también podía ser falso el motivo de la discusión que tuvo con la víctima.

De la visita realizada a casa de la victima de Beckett y Castle, se habían traído un Ipad, negativos de fotos, un móvil y un maletín lleno de dinero, que estaban escondidos en una habitación camuflada tras el armario. En la misma también encontraron varias pelucas, carnets falsos así como unas copas metidas en bolsas de plástico.

Ahora sabían que este caso no tenía nada que ver con celos, iba sobre algo mucho más gordo que aun no habían logrado descifrar. Beckett decidió bajar a la morgue a entregar las copas a Laine para ver encontraba huellas y ADN. Los negativos, Ipad fueron entregados a los equipos especialistas.

Ya era tarde, y decidieron que continuarían al día siguiente. Así que todos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias.

Ya estando en la puerta de la comisaria Castle dirigió su mirada hacia la detective Beckett.

-Detective, ¿cómo va a regresar a su casa? –Preguntó a la misma y viendo la cara de asombro de ella decidió explicarse- lo decía porque es tarde y no parece adecuado que vuelva sola. Si quiere podríamos compartir un taxi.

Aquella simple frase hizo que el cerebro de la detective la trasladase a 16 años atrás. Cuando de la boca de Richard había salido la misma frase y tras ella habían aparecido aquellos policías.

-Beckett, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntaba Castle acercándose hasta la detective y mirándola con cierta preocupación ya que ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida y una lagrima había comenzado a surcar su mejilla-

-Disculpa, si tranquilo no me sucede nada –contestaba al fin la detective, intentando sonar lo más creíble posible y sintiendo sobre su brazo la mano de Castle- en cuanto a lo de regresar a casa, no te preocupes ese de ahí enfrente es mi coche así que volveré en él.

-¿Seguro?, me refiero a que de verdad ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí Castle, de verdad me encuentro bien. Mañana continuaremos, vete a casa y descansa. Por cierto –decía girándose hacia el escritor- puedes tutearme siempre.

Unos minutos después el coche de la detective llegaba a su destino que no era otro que el apartamento de la forense.

En otra zona de NY, en Tribeca un taxi dejaba en su vivienda al escritor.

-Marha ya he llegado –gritaba nada más entrar en su Loft-

-Hola Richard, que tal ha ido el primer día –una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la mujer, aquellas dos frases la habían transportado en el tiempo- ¿quieres una copa de vino y me lo cuentas?

- Pues la verdad es que ha ido mejor de lo esperado. Bueno no del todo, nadie está contento de que yo ande por allí. La capitán me ha amenazado, los compañeros de Kate Beckett me miran raro, sobre todo Javier Esposito. Y Beckett aun no tengo muy claro si ha perdonado mi comportamiento hacia ella durante su interrogatorio. Pero creo que por lo demás ha sido un buen día. –Relataba dejándose caer en el sofá- Además hemos encontrado nuevas pruebas, cuando Beckett y yo hemos ido a la casa de Rachel.

-Rick, es normal que te miren con recelo. No dejas de ser un civil que usando sus contactos de las altas esferas ha metido sus narices en su trabajo.

- Pero Martha yo solo trato de ayudar, de averiguar quién y porque ha matado a Rachel. No quiero dejarles sin trabajo, solo pretendo ayudar en la medida de lo posible.

-Seguro Rick que ¿esa es tu única intención?

-Claro, no sé porque me haces esa pregunta –decía poniendo su mejor cara de chico que nunca ha roto un plato-

-Richard que nos conocemos, y sé que tienes otra intención pero aun no he logrado descifrar cual es. Y no me pongas esa cara, que soy tu madre y conmigo no surte efecto.

-Vaya, así que eres invulnerable a mis miradas y pucheros, y yo que creía que siempre me daban resultado –decía muerto de la risa- pero sí tienes razón estoy allí no solo para ayudar. Creo que la detective Beckett es perfecta para el personaje principal de mi nueva novela. Quiero empaparme de ella, quiero descubrir todo a cerca de ella. Pero también quiero resolver el asesinato de Rachel.

-Richard, crees que eso es una buena idea –descubrir todo de ella, esa frase retumbaba en la mente de Martha, aquello traería dolor- Me refiero a que igual a ella no le hace gracia verse en el futuro en una de tus novelas. Quizás deberías tener una charla con la detective.

-¿Tú crees? La verdad es que no había pensado en que la pudiera sentar mal. Pero quizás tenga razón, tal vez debería hablar con ella. Pero en todo caso lo hare cuando hayamos resuelto el caso de Rachel. Y ahora voy a ir a dar un beso a Lex, y tú deberías quedarte a dormir hoy aquí. Es tarde ya para que vuelvas sola a casa. – decía aquello poniéndose en pie y dejando un cálido beso en la mejilla de la mujer-


	12. Chapter 12

Beckett tenía en sus manos el informe sobre los restos hallados en las copas. Laine había podido aislar ADN así como había podido obtener un par de huellas dactilares. Un olor muy conocido por ella hizo que la detective levantase su cabeza de los papeles, encontrándose frente a ella una mano ofreciéndole una taza de café recién hecho.

-Buenos días Beckett he pensado que te vendría bien un buen café recién hecho, por lo menos a mi me ayuda a inspirarme –decía mientras le entregaba a la detective su café, y sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la mesa de ella- ¿has recibido ya el informe de la médico forense?

-Buenos días Castle, gracias por el café, y sí es justo lo que estaba leyendo cuando has aparecido –decía de corrido la detective intentando volver a centrar su vista en los papeles- por cierto la médico forense como tú la llamas tiene nombre y es Laine.

-Ok, tomo nota de su nombre. Y bien, que dice el informe.

-Pues a ver, el ADN encontrado en una de las copas coincide con el ADN del cabello encontrado en la victima, además ha podido sacar y cotejar unas huellas dactilares y estas se encuentran en el sistema. Las huellas son de un tal Nick Collins al igual que el ADN. Detenido hace 4 años por tenencia de estupefacientes.

En aquel momento Ryan apareció con un nuevo informe en sus manos.

-Beckett, tengo aquí lo que han logrado sacar los técnicos tanto del móvil como del Ipad encontrado. En el móvil solo han aparecido llamadas recibidas y realizadas a un número. Era un móvil de prepago, pero se ha podido llegar hasta la persona que lo compro. Fue un tal Nick Collins, investigando un poco…

- Collins, fue arrestado hace 4 años por tenencia de estupefacientes. Sus huellas aparecen en las copas encontradas por Castle y por mi ayer en la casa de la víctima. Parece ser que Collins y Rachel tramaban algo -decía levantándose y acercándose a la pizarra para colocar allí la foto de Collins.

- Que relación podían tener Rachel, Collins y Nobel –preguntaba Castle-

-Por lo que sabemos –intervenía Espo- Rachel y Nobel estudiaron juntos. Podría ser que Collins también estudiase con los ellos.

-Espo ¿sabemos la dirección de Collins? –Ante la respuesta negativa por parte de su compañero, Beckett le pidió que se centrara en intentar localizarle- Ryan intenta averiguar si los 3 se conocían. Castle y yo iremos a ver si los técnicos han logrado sacar algo de los negativos.

Justo cuando Beckett abría la puerta del despacho e los técnicos el móvil de Castle comenzaba a sonar, haciendo que se quedara fuera de aquel despacho para poder atender la llamada con tranquilidad.

-Beckett, lo siento –decía cuando por fin terminó la llamada- tengo que marcharme. Mi hija se ha puesto enferma y debo ir a buscarla a su colegio. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Media hora después la detective daba las gracias por aquella casualidad que había hecho que el escritor no estuviera junto a ella cuando los técnicos comenzaron a enseñarle las fotografías. Ante ella se encontraban una serie de fotos de seguimiento. Castle con Martha, Castle con Alexis, Alexis con su abuela. Pero también de todos ellos por separado. Entrada al colegio, salida al patio, hora de comer de Alexis. Igual de Martha y del escritor. Incluso había algunas de Henry.

Fuera lo que fuese aquello definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con un crimen por celos.

Aquello estaba relacionado con el escritor. El corazón de Beckett se iba encogiendo, al ir descubriendo que alguien iba tras Castle. Tenía que descubrir quién era y el porqué.

Por fin los chicos habían regresado.

Esposito no había encontrado ninguna dirección fiable de Collins, la última dirección conocida del ahora principal sospechoso era un edificio derruido de Queens.

Ryan había tenido más suerte, había descubierto que Rachel, Nobel y Collins habían estudiado juntos. Los tres habían sido alumnos del colegio St. Stanislaus Kostka School, 61-17 Grand Ave en el barrio de Maspeth. Todos habían mantenido la amistad al dejar la secundaria.

-Vale, entonces hemos descubierto que los 3 eran amigos, que tanto Nobel como Collins tenían antecedentes – Beckett comenzaba a repasar en voz alta los datos que poseían- podemos situar a Rachel y Nobel juntos el día en el que ella fue asesinada. El ADN de Collins coincide con el encontrado en la victima. Tenemos las llamadas entre Collins y Rachel, así como todas estas fotos que lo que nos muestran es el seguimiento sufrido por Castle. Van tras él, pero porque esa es la gran pregunta. Chicos traed a Nobel de vuelta.

Mientras Espo y su compañero salían en busca del sospechoso. Ella decidió dirigirse hacia la comisaria de Queens a ver si lograba obtener más información a cerca de Collins.

Justo cuando le quedaban poco más de 5 minutos para llegar, el móvil de la detective comenzó a sonar. La llamada provenía de Ryan y le comunicaba que Nobel había sido encontrado sin vida dentro del baño de su apartamento. La detective se encaminó hacia el lugar de los hechos.

-¿Qué tenemos chicos? –Preguntaba nada más entrar en aquel apartamento-

Ryan comenzaba a relatar lo que habían encontrado.

-Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con la puerta abierta. Ya ves el rastro de sangre que comienza junto a ella, siguiéndolo nos llevo hasta la bañera. Nobel ha sido degollado, con tal brutalidad que la cabeza ha sido separada del tronco. Hay huellas ensangrentadas en los pomos y en el dintel de aquella ventana-decía señalando con su cabeza hacia la ventana indicada- parece que al asesino esta vez no le ha dado tiempo de limpiar. Creemos que llegamos cuando él aun estaba tratando de limpiar su rastro. Tenemos agentes uniformados buscándolo por los alrededores.

-Chicos, tenemos que detener a ese cabrón. Ya ha terminado con todos aquellos que le estaban ayudando con su plan, sea ese el que sea, ahora solo le queda ejecutar a su principal víctima, Castle –tan solo pensar en la idea de que algo le podría suceder al escritor hacia que su voz sonase angustiada- tenemos que terminar con esto antes de que Collins logre su objetivo.

De camino a la 12 la detective se iba prometiendo que lograría detener a aquel bastardo antes de que lograse su objetivo. Ya había perdido una vez a Richard y no pensaba dejar que eso volviera a suceder. Mientras conducía explico a Gates todo lo que habían descubierto y solicitó protección para el escritor y su familia.

Dirigió su coche hacia la residencia del escritor para comunicarle todo lo que estaba pasando así como para dar las órdenes pertinentes a los policías que iban a ser los encargados de proteger a aquella familia.

Castle se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando oyó como esta era golpeada. Al abrir se sorprendió de ver a la detective allí.

-Beckett que sorpresa, por favor entra no te quedes en la puerta. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino o aun estas de servicio? Porque si es así te puedo ofrecer un café. Y a todo esto a que debo el honor de esta visita.

-Aun estoy de servicio Castle así que me quedo con el café, gracias.-la detective seguía al escritor hasta la concina- que tal se encuentra tu hija, espero que no haya sido nada serio.

-Mejor, es la garganta, pero le subió la fiebre así que en el colegio prefirieron que se viniera a casa. Ahora está viendo dibujos en su habitación. Gracias por preguntar. Pero no sé porque intuyo que tu visita no tiene nada que ver con que mi hija se haya puesto enferma –decía mientras le tendía a la detective su café- no me equivoco ¿ verdad?.

-Veras Castle, tengo algo que contarte –dejaba su taza sobre al encimera y mirando a los ojos del escritor comenzaba su explicación- hemos descubierto que las huellas y el ADN que encontramos en casa de Rachel son de Nick Collins. Que él, Rachel y Nobel eran amigos desde la infancia. Los negativos encontrados nos han mostrado que tú estabas siendo vigilado –ante la cara de pánico del escritor decidió que era hora de comunicarle que habían puesto protección para él y su familia- Tranquilo Castle ya hemos ordenado la protección para tu familia, en estos momentos hay coches de vigilancia en la entrada de tu edificio, y policías colocados en la puerta de tu casa. Cuando hemos ido a detener a Nobel, le hemos encontrado muerto. Había sido asesinado, las huellas y ADN encontrado coinciden con Collins. Castle, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-No sé quien coño es Beckett. No conozco a nadie que se llame Nick Collins. No sé porque viene a por mí. Pero no soy solo yo, están Martha y mi hija. Si les pasase algo a ellas yo…

-Tranquilo, te prometo que no les pasara nada. Ni a ellas ni a ti. No voy a permitir que os ocurra anda a ninguno de vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? –no pudo resistirse y algo en su interior hizo que se acercase hasta el escritor y se fundiera con él en un abrazo- lo prometo Castle.

Tras asegurarse que todo estaba en orden allí, y una vez que Martha había sido traída por la policía hasta aquella casa, le detective decidió que era hora de volver a comisaria.

Eran ya cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando decidieron dejarlo por aquel día y dirigirse a sus casas a descansar.


	13. Chapter 13

La detective decidió darse un relajante baño de espuma anda más llegar, lo necesitaba se encontraba realmente cansada.

Sumergida en aquella bañera intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, intentaba olvidar todo lo que había sentido al abrazarse al escritor.

Un flash pasó por su mente. Collins, ella había escuchado con anterioridad aquel apellido, pero cuando y donde había sido. Si pudiera recordarlo estaba convencida de que por fin todo aquello cobraría sentido por fin.

Cuando ya estaba en la cama recordó que llevaba tres días sin hablar con su padre, así que decidió que aunque era tarde hablaría con él. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que había sucedido esos días.

-Katie cariño, como estás tú. Ha tenido que ser realmente duro para ti reencontrarte con él. –Preguntaba la cálida voz de su padre a través del teléfono-

-Ha sido espantoso, tenerle tan cerca y ser consciente de que para él no soy nadie. Y ahora esto, descubrir que Collins va tras él y no ser capaz de encontrarle o por lo menos averiguar que puede mover a nuestro sospechoso a querer terminar con la vida de Richard.

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo el silencio.

-Papá te has quedado callado, ¿pasa algo?, ¿estás bien? –preguntaba realmente preocupada la detective-

-Dios mío Kate, has dicho ¿Collins?. Recuerdas lo que paso con aquellos policías corruptos que iban a por Richard. Uno de ellos se llamaba Collins…

-Oh, papá claro, de eso me sonaba el apellido. Tengo que ir a comisaria de inmediato, tengo que averiguar si aquel poli tenía hijos. Ahora empieza a tener sentido todo esto. Gracias papá.

Ya en la comisaria la detective Beckett se puso a repasar el antiguo caso sobre Richard Rodgers en el que se vieron envueltos policías corruptos, uno de ellos era Collins.

Durante el caso se demostró que tanto Collins como su compañero no solo aceptaban sobornos de la mafia irlandesa sino que al mismo tiempo ejercían de traficantes. También se pudo demostrar que fueron Collins y su compañero los que habían ordenado el asesinato del mejor amigo de Richard así como la colocación de pruebas falsas para tratar de incriminar a Richard.

Finalmente ambos policías fueron condenados a cadena perpetua, con posible revisión a los 20 años.

Como ella había pensado tras la conversación mantenida con su padre, el detective Collins tenía un hijo, su nombre era Nick Collins. En el momento de la detención del policía su hijo contaba con 16 años, y realizaba sus estudios en St. Stanislaus Kostka School.

Ahí estaba la relación con Castle. De alguna forma Collins había logrado averiguar quién era realmente Castle y había comenzado a urdir su venganza.

Horas más tarde la detective se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios número 3 con el sospechoso.

-A ver, deja de jugar conmigo ¿vale? Tenemos tus huellas, tu ADN, las fotos, los mails. En serio quieres seguir diciendo que no sabes porque te hemos detenido. Venga ya, mi tiempo es oro y no lo pienso seguir malgastando con un engendro como tú. Es fácil, venga cuéntame cómo paso y todo esto terminara y me podre ir a mi casa. Aunque sabes una cosa, incluso me podría saltar esta parte –se ponía en pie y se acercaba al detenido, apoyaba una de las manos en la mesa y con la otra giraba la cara de Collins- escucha te voy a contar una historia. Hace 16 años fueron detenidos dos policías, acusados de tráfico de drogas, asesinato, sobornos. El principal testigo de la acusación fue un chaval llamado Richard Rodgers, que conocía de sobra el juego sucio de aquellos policías ya que lo había sufrido en sus carnes. Gracias a su testimonio y a todas las pruebas reunidas aquellos polis corruptos fueron condenados. Lo curioso es que uno de ellos era tu padre, debió de ser duro para un chaval descubrir que su padre tan solo era un delincuente…

Collins no aguanto más y comenzó a gritar.

-No tienes ni puta idea. Mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Tuve que dejar mi colegio, mi casa, mis amigos y todo porque un puto crio no quiso jugar según las reglas que mi padre le marcó. La gente me señalaba como el hijo del poli corrupto, mi padre tan solo quería darme lo mejor. En la cárcel mi padre no duro ni 3 años, fue asesinado en unas duchas. Mi madre, tuvo que ponerse a trabajar, tenía dos trabajos y vivíamos en una mierda de apartamento de 1 habitación. Mis sueños se esfumaron, nada de universidad. Tuve que buscarme la vida para conseguir algo de dinero. Y todo por culpa de Richard Rodgers. Hace unos dos años tras salir de la cárcel decidí que ya era hora de que el culpable de haber destrozado mi vida pagase por ello. Investigué, lo primero que descubrí fue que aquel chico casi había muerto en un accidente al año siguiente de que el caso de mi padre saliera a la luz. Pensé que el universo había sido justo. Pero un día hace unos meses por casualidad supe que Richard Castle famoso escritor, millonario, con millones de fans, casas por todo el mundo era en realidad Richard Rodgers. Y eso no era justo, él tenía todo y yo no tenía nada. Él tenía que pagar.

-Y fue entonces cuando contactaste con tus amigos y le tendisteis la trampa –le interrumpió la detective-

El detenido continuo su relato sin tan siquiera mirar a la detective.

-Un día me encontré por casualidad con Rachel, cuando me iba a acercar a saludar vi que iba acompañada por un hombre. Le reconocí de inmediato, era el culpable de la mierda de vida que yo tenía. Aquella misma tarde llame a Rachel y quede con ella. Me conto que estaba saliendo con Castle, me enseñó su foto y entonces no me quedó ninguna duda. Él debía pagar. Así que decidí utilizar a mi amiga. Su trabajo de fotógrafa y su relación con él me proporcionarían las fotos de su familia. Un día Rachel empezó a preguntar acerca de mi interés en su novio, no le parecía lógico que yo quisiera ver todas y cada una de las fotos que se hacían. Así que cuando vi que ella podría dejar de ser útil, decidí dar un paso más. Una noche mientras cenábamos le suministre GHB y mantuve con ella relaciones sexuales que decidí grabar. Cuando al día siguiente le mostré la grabación ella accedió a trabajar conmigo siempre y cuando nunca le mostrase a Castle la grabación.

-Sabes que terminas de confesar un nuevo delito, ¿verdad? Violación –aquel individuo le provocaba nauseas, como alguien podía ser tan frio y como podía haber usado a su amiga de aquella manera-

-Y que más da detective, acaso no estoy ya sentenciado a la pena capital. Quiere saber el resto o prefiere dejarlo, veo que está un poco pálida –decía poniendo una sonrisa-

-Y Nobel, como lograste que te ayudara.

-Eso fue más fácil, a fin de cuentas él tan solo era un yonki. Así que por drogas hacia lo que fuera.

-Y por qué al final decidiste terminar con ambos –continuaba interrogando la detective-

-Rachel decidió que se lo iba a contar todo a Castle, realmente estaba enamorada de él. Y pensó que si le contaba todo él volvería con ella. Y respecto a Nobel, era débil y estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-Pasaras el resto de tu vida entre rejas, cosa que me alegra- decía la detective mientras le daba a firmar la confesión-

-Detective, ¿cómo se siente al estar cerca de él y saber que usted no es nada para él?- en aquella habitación solo se escucho el golpe de la mesa al caer y acto seguido el golpe que produjo el puño de la detective al impactar sobre la mandíbula del detenido-

La capitán Gates había mandado a la detective Beckett a su casa tras lo sucedido en la sala de interrogatorios.

Beckett decidió pasarse por casa del escritor para comunicarle que el caso estaba cerrado. No tenía muy claro cómo explicar la razón que Collins tenia para intentar acabar con él.


	14. Chapter 14

Fue Martha la persona que abrió la puerta, la que la invito a entrar y la que la acompaño hasta el despacho de Castle. Viendo la cara de la detective la mujer decidió que sería mejor quedarse para escuchar lo que Beckett tenía que decir.

Castle se ponía en pie al ver entrar a las dos mujeres y se acercaba a la detective para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

-Y ¿a qué debo esta visita? No sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que no es de cortesía-decía al tiempo que la invitaba a sentarse y le ofrecía un café-

-Quería que supieras que hemos cerrado el caso de Rachel, tenemos al culpable de su muerte y de la de Nobel. Ambos fueron asesinados por Collins –la cara de Martha de transformo al escuchar ese apellido- él era también la persona que iba tras de ti. Así que ya puedes estar tranquilo, la capitán ha dado orden de quitarte la vigilancia. A partir de ya vuelves a ser libre para moverte por donde quieras.

-Gracias Beckett, gracias por todo – en la cara del escritor se reflejaba algo de tranquilidad pero también se podía ver que había algo que no terminaba de entender- Beckett, ¿Por qué?

-No tienes que darme las gracias, solo hacia mi trabajo –contestaba haciendo caso omiso a la segunda parte- y ahora si me disculpas voy a ir a mi casa.

Cuando ya estaba poniéndose en pie la voz del escritor volvió a sonar.

-Beckett, dime porque iba tras de mí. Seguro que te lo ha contado durante el interrogatorio.

-Castle, qué más da. Ya ha terminado, no te sirve con eso –no se sentía preparada para hablar con él, pero viendo la cara del escritor supo que no tenía más remedio que contarle lo descubierto.

La cara del escritor fue cambiando a medida que ella relataba lo descubierto. Beckett veía como él se iba encogiendo en su sillón y como las lagrimas comenzaban a abandonar los ojos para corree libres por las mejillas.

-Nunca me va a dejar ser feliz. Nunca-decía mientras escondía la cara entre las manos-

-Castle, no es culpa tuya. Collins está perturbado -decía Beckett acariciando la espalda del escritor- no le des más vueltas, por favor.

-Siempre estará ahí. No lo entiendes. Él siempre estará ahí.

-Cariño –Martha decidía intervenir- lo que ese individuo ha hecho no es culpa tuya ni culpa de quien eras tú antes del accidente. El culpable es solo él. Igual que el culpable de que su padre terminara en prisión fue del padre y tú no tuviste nada que ver. Tan solo has sido una víctima de esas personas. En cuanto a que nunca te va a dejar ser feliz solo puedo decir que la decisión de que Richard Rodgers era pasado fue tuya y de nadie más. No nos preguntaste. En ti hay mucho de quien fuiste, tan solo eres tu el que no quiere saberlo. Hay mucha gente a la que echaste de tu vida que aun hoy en día querría formar parte de ella. Siempre estará ahí, porque tú eres él.

-Martha, repetiré lo que dije hace años. Yo soy Richard Castle no soy Rodgers. No recuerdo como era, que le gustaba o que quería hacer con su vida, no le odio porque sé que entonces debería odiarme a mí mismo. Solo espero no llevarme más sorpresas respecto a mi vida anterior. Solo quiero continuar viviendo y mostrando a la gente como es Richard Castle.

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que Richard Castle había estado considerado sospechoso en un asesinato, casi cuatro meses desde que la detective Beckett había visto como su pasada entraba de golpe en su presente.

Durante todo este tiempo ambos habían continuado teniendo contacto, viéndose a diario, ya que el escritor había logrado, gracias a su amistad con el alcalde, quedarse como colaborador civil en la comisaria.

Cuatro meses desde que todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que la detective creía tener encerrados baja cien llaves habían decidido escapar de su prisión y golpearla casi a diario.

Cuatro meses en los que Martha veía a diario una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. Tiempo en el que ella comenzaba a sentir a su hijo cada vez más cerca, en el que sentía como aquel hijo que había perdido hace 16 años se iba acercando a casa.

Cuatro meses en los que el escritor había recuperado su ritmo de escritura gracias a la decisión que tomó una noche de basar su nueva novela en la detective Beckett. Tiempo que había hecho que su curiosidad por la detective diera paso a la admiración que sentía por ella a día de hoy. Tiempo que había logrado que él sintiera que aquella comisaria era su casa.

Aquella mañana sin embargo en su rostro no había sonrisa, en su lugar había un rostro demasiado serio y bajo sus ojos se podían ver unas grandes ojeras lo cual dio a Martha una idea de la mala noche que su hijo había pasado. Ni tan siquiera Alexis fue capaz de sacar una sonrisa de su padre cuando se le acerco y le disparo con su pistola laser. Él tan solo la miro y acto seguido se giro encaminándose hacia su despacho cerrando la puerta del mismo tras él.

Martha no tenía dudas, algo había sucedido aquella noche y por primera vez en todos aquellos meses sintió miedo. El teléfono de Castle sonó, Martha vio que la persona que llamaba era la detective y por instinto contestó. Kate se extrañó que fuera ella la persona que respondió y más aun cuando Martha le dijo que Castle había dejado su móvil olvidado en la cocina y que el escritor se había encerrado en su despacho. Martha le relato sus miedos, las ojeras de Castle, la tristeza que parecía haberse adueñado de él aquella mañana.


	15. Chapter 15

Ese día no iba a salir como la mayoría de nuestros protagonistas habían imaginado al despertarse.

-No se Laine, Martha se escuchaba realmente preocupada –comentaba la detective a su amiga, ambas habían decidido salir a comer ya que el caso se resolvió en un momento-

- A ver cariño, porque la preocupación, todos alguna vez pasamos una mala noche o nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo pero no por eso hay que hacer un mundo –decía la forense tratando de quitar hierro al asunto-

- Ya si en el fondeo tienes razón. Sé que es absurdo asustarse porque Castle haya dormido mal o haya decidido tomarse el día libre de la comisaria. Pero es que ni siquiera su hija logro que sonriera.

-Pues eso, como tú dices es absurdo. Pero si te quedas más tranquila porque no te pasas por su casa y le haces una visita.

La puerta del loft fue abierta por una abatida Martha que inmediatamente se abrazo a la detective.

-Martha ¿qué pasa? –preguntaba la detective un poco descolocada-

-Se ha ido Kate. Hace unas horas ha recogido algo de ropa y ha dicho que tenía que salir de la ciudad. Por más que le he preguntado la razón lo único que he logrado sacar de él es que necesitaba espacio y que sentía que se ahogaba en NY. Sabía que algo pasaba pero no creía que saldría corriendo –decía la mujer dejándose caer en el sillón totalmente abatida-

-Tranquila Martha, seguro que no será nada y en pocos días estará de vuelta. Seguro que Gina le está presionando con la entrega de la nueva novela y ha decidido marcharse para ver si así se libra de ella –decía tratando de buscar una razón lógica para aquella partida-

-No Kate, Rick entrego la novela hace una semana. Esto no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo. Hace días que cada noche le oigo gritar. Sé que algo está pasando. Kate solo quiero ayudarle no quiero verle sufrir, quiero ayudar a mi hijo.

De regreso a su apartamento la detective tan solo podía pensar en lo que Martha le había dicho. Rick gritaba y lloraba cada noche desde hacía una semana. Aquella mañana se había levantado demasiado serio y triste y había decidido marcharse. Qué diablos estaba pasando. Se quedo dormida con varias preguntas en su cerebro, ¿donde había ido y por qué se había marchado?.

Paseaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, se podía sentir una suave brisa lo cual hacia que el calor de la mañana fuera más llevadero. De su mano como cada día iba ella. Le iba relatando lo que iban a ver cuando llegaran a su destino. Aquel día habían decidido visitar la Alhambra.

Aquella ciudad había sido musulmana durante 254 años los que van entre 1238 y 1492 año en que los Reyes Católicos habían logrado por fin su conquista. De aquel periodo musulmán quedan aun muchos vestigios pero sin lugar a dudas el más hermoso y conocido es La Alhambra, palacio que durante siglos fue al residencia del Rey de Granada.

La joven paraba su relato y esperaba que su acompañante emitiera algún sonido.

-¿Me estás escuchando?–preguntaba harta del silencio de él-

-Eh, claro. Me contabas los años de dominación musulmana –respondía él poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas-

Allí en el Generalife en el patio del Cipres donde el agua al circular nos transporta a un mundo de placer se encuentra el tronco de un ciprés muerto donde según la leyenda a la sombra del altivo árbol de reunía la esposa de Boabdil con su amante, él decidió hablar.

-Cariño, cada día doy gracias a que aparecieras en mi vida. Gracias por llenarla de luz, gracias por demostrarme lo que significa amar. Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida y por dejar que me quede en ella. Sé que eres la mujer de mi vida, nunca he querido ni querré a nadie como te quiero a ti. Solo espero que con una vida tenga tiempo suficiente de demostrarte el inmenso amor que te tengo. Nada podrá alejarme de ti nunca si tú quieres que esté junto a ti. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Quiero que siempre estemos juntos. Siempre –la mujer se perdía en aquella mirada cargada de amor y lealtad. Mirada que le transmitía toda la paz que ella necesitaba-

-Siempre –tan solo eso fue lo que ella atinó a contestar-

Un sudor frio cubría su cuerpo, las lágrimas volvían a surcar su rostro. Maldecía aquel sueño que cada noche desde hacía una semana no le abandonaba. Quien era la joven que cada noche cobraba vida en sus sueños. Sentía tan real lo que allí pasaba que no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez aquello hubo un tiempo en que fue real. Cada vez que ella aparecía en sus sueños él encontraba paz y sentía como moría al despertar y descubrir que ella no estaba junto a él.

Ahora lo sabía, no tenía dudas. La mujer de su sueño era a quien siempre había estado buscando, por eso todas sus relaciones fracasaban porque ninguna mujer era la que aparecía en sus sueños.

El olor a café y el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hicieron que levantara la cabeza de los documentos que hacia un rato que estaba revisando.

-Buenos días detective-decía mientras le tendía su café matutino como venía haciendo los cuatro últimos meses-

Ella trató de disimular el alivio que había sentido al verle de nuevo frente a ella, de sentir de nuevo ese olor tan característico de él, de sentir que todo en su vida estaba en orden por el mero hecho de que él estuviera junto a ella.

-Vaya Castle, pensé que habías decidido abandonarnos – su voz denoto un tono de reproche que hizo que él se sorprendiera-

-Siento haberme ido de la forma que lo hice, pero debía solucionar algo. Y bueno ¿ha pasado algo interesante por aquí en estas semanas que he estado ausente?

La detective se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia el archivo.

-¿Me acompañas? y mientras te voy contando y también podrías contarme la razón de tu huida.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a la zona de archivos la detective le conto los casos que durante la ausencia del escritor habían resuelto. Al finalizar el archivo ella se giró cruzó sus brazos y espero.

-Y bien, ¿me lo cuentas ya? –realmente ella estaba ansiosa por saber la razón de la partida al igual que quería saber donde se había metido e incluso con quien-

-No hay nada que contar detective –viendo como ella alzaba las cejas vio que no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente- de verdad Kate, no hay nada que contar. Tan solo necesitaba poner en orden algunas cosas que me estaban sucediendo. Qué te parece si salimos a comer y hablamos mientras.

La propuesta del escritor era una súplica de tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo para descubrir cómo encarar las preguntas de la detective.

La capitán Gates en cuanto se entero del regreso del escritor le comunico que se presentara en su despacho.

Nada más entrar en aquella habitación Gates cerró la puerta y bajo las cortinas.

-Bueno señor Castle veo que ha decidido volver a esta comisaria. Le debo confesar que esperaba que su marcha fuera definitiva y que por fin mi equipo estuviera compuesto solo por policías. Pero ya veo que no va a ser fácil que eso suceda. Sabe una cosa, no voy a permitir que esto vuelva a suceder. La próxima vez que usted se ausente sin permiso de esta comisaria yo misma le pondré de patitas en la calle. ¿Le queda lo suficientemente claro? Y le advierto que ni siquiera su amistad con el alcalde le librara de salir de aquí para siempre. Y ahora salga de mi despacho y comunique a mis hombres que tienen el resto del día libre –cuando ya el escritor estaba a punto de abrir la puerta la capitán decidió decir algo más- señor Castle, bienvenido a bordo otra vez.

Beckett y Castle decidieron comer en un restaurante italiano cercano al apartamento de la detective.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo ella incitando al escritor a que comenzase su relato-

-Lo siento Beckett, de verdad que siento la forma en la que me marche. Debí haber hablado con vosotros antes de hacerlo. Pero ya está hecho ahora ya da igual. No sé cómo ni cuándo comenzó exactamente, pero de repente necesitaba alejarme de esta ciudad, necesitaba alejarme de la gente que me rodeaba. Me ahogaba, necesitaba pensar intentar entender lo que había comenzado a suceder dentro de mi cabeza. Necesitaba resetearme por así decirlo.

Aquel inicio de conversación como tantas otras veces había trasladado a la detective en el tiempo. Se encontraba en la puerta de su casa escuchando como su novio le decía que aquel verano ellos lo pasarían separados porque él necesitaba curarse.

-Beckett ¿me estas escuchando? –preguntaba el escritor al ser consciente de que ella hacía rato que estaba ausente-

-Sí perdona, solo estaba recordando algo. Castle, no puedes salir corriendo cuando te sientas inseguro o cuando algo cruce por tu mente. Tu madre lo ha pasado realmente mal, Alexis ha llorado cada día porque su padre no estaba junto a ella. Henry vino en el primer vuelo desde Escocia. Por no hablar de los chicos que te han estado buscando sin cesar. Detrás de ti hay mucha gente que te quiere y que se preocupa por ti. No eres solo tú. Ya no Rick, no es como hace años –esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro y espero que el escritor no lo hubiera escuchado-

-Lo sé Kate, sé que he actuado mal. Solo puedo tratar de disculparme e intentar compensar a toda esa gente que ha sufrido mi ausencia.

-Y por lo menos ¿has logrado aclarar algo lo que fuera que pasaba en tu mente?

-Es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir. Pero ahora sé que no debo huir de ello tan solo debo aprender a aceptarlo –viendo la cara de la detective se dio cuenta de que ella aun no sabía la razón de su partida- desde hace unas semanas mis noches se convirtieron en un infierno. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos venían a mi mente imagines de lugares, y siempre estaba acompañado en aquellos sitios. En mis sueños siempre aparece una mujer. Es joven y siempre le prometo lo mismo que nada ni nadie me separa de ella mientras ella quiera que estemos juntos. Es una sensación de tranquilidad y paz lo que siento cuando la tengo junto a mí. Pero de repente ella comienza a desaparecer y a medida que eso sucede yo comienzo a sentir frio y angustia y todo se vuelve negro a mi alrededor. Cuando por fin logro despertarme estoy bañado en sudor y siento miedo -a medida que él contaba lo que le pasaba los ojos de la detective comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas que ella trataba de evitar que salieran- por eso me fui-

-Castle, podías haber hablado con tu madre o conmigo. Nos lo podías haber contado y sabes que habríamos tratado de ayudarte –finalmente las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-

-Lo siento Kate. Prometo que nunca más me alejare de vosotros sin contaros la razón –decía tomando las manos de la detective entre las suyas- En una hora tengo cita con uno de los mejores psicólogos de la ciudad. Voy a comenzar una terapia, necesito saber todo. Creo que los sueños tienen que ver con mi vida antes de mi accidente.

Horas después Kate estaba en su apartamento tomando una copa de vino junto a su amiga.

-Aun existo para él, aunque solo sea en sus sueños. Estoy en su cabeza. Pero sigue sin saber que la mujer a la que le prometió amor eterno soy yo. Oh Laine ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Cariño, ¿aun le amas? –viendo la cara de su amiga supo que aquella pregunta sobraba- vale, lo haces. Lucha por él. Trata de hacer que él se enamore de ti. Que se enamore de la mujer que eres ahora. Y si por lo que sea no lo logras, por fin podrás cerrar ese libro. Cuantas relaciones has tenido desde aquel año, ¿3, 4? En cuantas lo has intentado realmente. A cuantos hombres les has dado realmente la oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón. Ha habido hombres fantásticos que se lo habrían merecido. Lucha por él y si al final no lo consigues por favor continúa con tu vida. Te mereces ser feliz de una vez.

-Ya, quizás ahora que él va a comenzar la terapia recuerde y todo sea más fácil. Peor tienes razón voy a intentar que se fije en mi, en la mujer que soy, que se enamore de la detective Katherine Backett. Voy a luchar por mi amor.


	16. Chapter 16

Relajarse eso era lo único en lo que la detective Beckett pensaba tras cerrar el caso que les había llevado de cabeza los últimos días. Solo pensaba en llegar a casa y darse un relajante baño de espuma, tal vez acompañar el baño con una copa de buen vino y lectura de un buen libro.

Castle por su parte tan solo quería salir del recinto, llegar a casa y salir con su niña a cenar pizza como le había prometido hacia unos días.

Laine y la detective se encontraron a la salida de la comisaria, ambas estaban agotadas. Los planes de la forense para esa tarde noche incluían a Javi, como así se lo comento Laine a su amiga. Querían intentarlo de nuevo.

La única duda que se le planteo a la detective fue a cerca del libro que empezaría a leer mientras tomaba su baño. No quería algo que fuera demasiado denso, tras mucho pensarlo se decidió por el último libro que le había regalado Laine "No me mires así", con el reposando en el borde de la bañera junto a la copa de vino la detective comenzó a desnudarse para por fin tomar su tan deseado baño. Cuando por fin sus músculos entraron en contacto con la calidez del agua de su boca broto un suspiro.

Castle se disponía a abrochar la cazadora de su hija para por fin salir a dar un paseo y tomar su ansiada pizza. Los ojos de la pequeña estaban fijos en los de su padre y en su boca aparecía una tenue sonrisa.

-Papa –se decidía por fin la pequeña a preguntar a su padre lo que llevaba ya un rato pasando por su mente- ¿podemos invitar a la detective Beckett a pizza?

-Anda, ¿y esa pregunta?- La cara del escritor era de total sorpresa- ¿Ya te has cansado de estar a solas con tu viejo padre?

-Anda ya, no seas tonto, tú no eres viejo –respondía totalmente seria la pequeña- es que… estaba pensando que ella estará sola en casa y como el trabajo esta vez ha sido duro igual necesita salir y despejarse un poco.

-Eh, ya, es cierto que estará sola. Pero quizás es lo que ella quiere. Quizás a la detective le gusta la soledad.

-Papa, cuando tú estás muy, muy cansado y llegas a casa tras un caso de los malos te gusta que estemos juntos y que nos distraigamos ¿no?-viendo como su padre asentía la pequeña decidió continuar- pues supongo que a la detective le pasara lo mismo. Pero ella no me tiene a mi-terminaba su explicación con una sonrisa-

-No vas a parar hasta que la llame ¿verdad? Estaba bien. La llamare pero si dice que no, no insistiremos ¿de acuerdo?

La insistencia del teléfono sonando hizo que la detective interrumpiera su lectura y dejase a un lado el libro. Por su mente tan solo pasaba la necesidad imperiosa de que la llamada no fuera por un nuevo caso. Cuando por fin llego hasta el móvil este había dejado de sonar. Antes de llamar observo que no se había parado a coger una toalla por lo cual había puesto perdido de agua todo el suelo desde el baño hasta el salón y se rio al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en medio del su salón completamente desnuda. Inmediatamente poso su mirada en las ventanas esperando que ningún vecino estuviera cotilleando. Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a su baño de camino comprobó que la llamada era de Castle una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Castle –contestaba sin mirar quien llamaba-

-Hola Castle soy Beckett. Perdona pero antes no me dio tiempo a llegar al teléfono a tiempo –se disculpaba la detective-

-Ah, hola Beckett, no pasa nada tranquila. Te llamaba porque Alexis y yo vamos a salir a dar un paseo y luego a cenar pizza y hemos pensado que igual te apetecía. Pero si andas ocupada no pasa nada

La mandíbula de la detective se había desencajado al escuchar la propuesta del escritor.

-Beckett estas ahí –preguntaba Rick por el silencio existente al otro lado de la línea- no Alexis aun no ha contestado de echo creo que se ha cortado porque no dice nada. Beckett, Beckett, eo, eo, eo .¿hay alguien ahí?

Una vez repuesta de le impresión por fin la detective pudo contestar.

-Perdona Castle, se me escurrió el teléfono. ¿Me decías? –se me escurrió el teléfono, esa es la mejor excusa que se te ocurre le decía su mente-

-Ah vale, pensé que se había cortado. Te decía que si te apetece salir a cenar pizza con Alexis y conmigo.

-No se no quiero molestar, tenias planes padre-hija. –vamos Kate te mueres por salir con ellos, que haces diciendo que no se-

-Tú no molestas nunca. –al otro lado del teléfono a Kate tras escuchar esa frase se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa- además ha sido idea de mi hija.

Kate dejo de sentir inmediatamente la alegría que había sentido al escuchar la invitación del escritor una vez que éste pronuncio que la idea no había salido de él.

-Bueno Castle, entonces no me puedo negar. Si Lex quiere que cene con vosotros tengo que ir. Donde quedamos

Tras discutir bastante el escritor se salió con la suya y Alexis y él pasaron a buscar a la detective.

Cualquiera que les mirara diría de ellos que eran una familia. La estampa no podía ser más hermosa. La detective y el escritor no paraban de reír con las ocurrencias de la pequeña. A veces cuando Alexis comenzaba uno de los relatos de sus aventuras en la escuela Kate y Richard se miraban y se sonreían. Tras abonar la cuanta los tres salían del local habían decidido que la noche continuaría con sesión de cine en casa del escritor, a fin de cuentas el día siguiente era sábado y ninguno de los tres tenían que madrugar.

Como no podía ser de otra forma la persona que escogió la película fue Alexis. Y contra lo que Kate esperaba la pequeña escogió una peli de zombis.

Antes de comenzar la película Castle preparó un par de boles de palomitas. Uno de ellos con palomitas saladas y el otro dulces.

Alexis se sentó en el suelo a los pies del sofá que se encontraba frente a la pantalla de cine, Richard y Kate se acomodaron en aquel gran sofá.

No podía evitarlo cada vez que una escena le hacía sentir miedo la detective se acercaba un poco más al escritor, al finalizar la película Kate se encontraba sentada casi encima de él. Agarraba con fuerza el brazo derecho de Richard, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del escritor.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que alguien de las buenas noches y se vaya a la cama –rompía el silencio instaurado en aquella casa tras la finalización de la película-

La detective soltaba inmediatamente el brazo del escritor y se sentaba derecha en el sofá.

-Pero papi, mañana no tengo que madrugar déjame un ratito mas –intentaba la pequeña chantajear a su padre poniendo su mejor carita de niña buena-

-No Alexis es muy tarde y aunque mañana no tengas cole lo que si querías es que fuéramos al zoo. Y para eso no podemos levantarnos a las mil, ¿no?

-Ala, es cierto. Mañana es día de zoo. Kate te vienes al zoo –preguntaba Lex girándose hacia la detective-

Pese a los ruegos de la pequeña Beckett se mantuvo firme en su primera contestación. Ya le había prometido a su padre que pasarían el día juntos, así que aunque le fue imposible aceptar la invitación.

Tras dar las buenas noches a su padre Lex se abrazo a Beckett y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la pequeña desapareció por las escaleras Kate decidió que era la hora de marcharse.

-Castle creo que ya es hora de que yo me vaya a casa. Se ha hecho tarde y mañana tampoco me quiero levantar a las mil, como tú dices.

-Vaya, yo pensaba ofrecerte un café y un trozo de pastel que hice esta mañana. Pero si tienes que marcharte lo dejamos para otra ocasión –se notaba algo de fastidio en su voz-

-Realmente suena tentador, pero de verdad que no quería levantarme muy tarde mañana. –mierda, porque tenía que haber quedado con su padre justo ese sábado-

-¿No la voy a convencer de que se quede verdad detective? –Hizo un último intento poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas-

Ella al ver esa sonrisa en la cara del escritor sintió que las piernas le iban a fallar de un momento a otro. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logro al fin contestar.

-De verdad que lo siento, no tienes idea de cuánto, pero no puedo quedarme más. Nos vemos el lunes en comisaria-decía mientras se giraba hacia la puerta-

-Adonde crees que vas Beckett –decía Richard sujetándola del brazo- no pensaras que voy a dejar que bajes a la calle a esperar que pase un taxi. Lo perfecto seria que te llevara a tu casa yo, pero dado que mi madre aun no ha vuelto –esto último lo decía con cara de fastidio- y no puedo dejar sola a Alexis, te llevaras mi coche.

La insistencia de Castle fue tal que a Beckett no le quedo mas remedio que salir de aquella casa con las llaves del mercedes en la mano y la promesa de que nada mas llegara a su casa llamaría al escritor para decir que ya había llegado.

De camino a su casa Kate iba repasando la noche que había pasado. No podía negar que aquella había sido una de las mejores noches que había tenido en los últimos 16 años, por no decir la mejor. Se había imaginado que aquella era su familia, y la idea le había encantado.

Aquella mañana como cada día Castle anunciaba su llegada a la comisaria por el olor a café recién hecho, una vez al lado de la mesa de la detective Beckett le tendía su café a la misma la cual se lo agradecía con su habitual sonrisa.

El escritor se sentó junto a la detective mientras esta terminaba de rellenar el informe del último caso resuelto. Mientras él simplemente la observaba.

Cuando vio que la detective levantaba la cabeza de los documentos por fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Ya termino detective Beckett?-viendo como ella asentía sonrió- menos mal porque comenzaba a aburrirme.

-Ya, tiene mucha cara escritor, algún día me tendrá que explicar porque tengo que aguantar que me siga cada día por toda la ciudad y en cambio nunca puede ayudarme con el papeleo.

-Es fácil, el papeleo es aburrido y seguirte es apasionante –decía poniendo cara de ser lo más obvio del mundo- y ahora que has terminado con eso podríamos hacer algo divertido.

-Veras Castle, estamos trabajando, bueno unos más que otros –levantaba la ceja- así que no podemos empezar con uno de tus jueguecitos.

-Auch, eso ah dolido –ponía su mano en el corazón simulando el dolor que sufría por lo dicho por la detective-

-Oh vamos Castle, creía que lo tuyo era la escritura y no el actuar –decía ella soltando una carcajada por la reacción del escritor-

-Beckett, ¿siempre quisiste ser policía? –Preguntaba al fin mirándola fijamente a los ojos-


	17. Chapter 17

-Beckett, ¿siempre quisiste ser policía? –Preguntaba al fin mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

La pregunta dejo por un momento descolocada a la detective ya que no se la esperaba. Y eso que en los meses que ya habían pasado juntos había aprendido que con el escritor cerca se podía terminar hablando de cualquier cosa que le pasara por el cerebro.

-Beckett, me has escuchado –insistió él-

-Si perdona Castle, no me esperaba que salieras con esa pregunta. La verdad es que siempre quise ser abogado como mis padres.

-Ya, y entonces por qué has terminado siendo policía.

- Bueno, la verdad es que comencé derecho en la universidad pero no lo termine –sabia que él no cejaría en su empeño, así que se tenso esperando la siguiente pregunta-

-Y ¿porque alguien cuyo sueño es ser abogado, que comienza la carrera un día decide dejarlo todo y hacerse policía?

- Por mi madre –contestó ella en un susurro-

-Por tu madre, no lo entiendo. ¿Ella no quiso que fueras abogado?

-NO, no es eso. –tomó aire, observó cómo sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero aun así decidido que era mejor hablar- Mi madre fue asesinada, y el culpable nunca fue detenido. Así que decidí que yo sería policía y haría justicia.

Tras pensar un momento, Castle decidió que quería saber más.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Yo estaba en casa por las vacaciones de navidad, era 9 de enero y como al día siguiente yo regresaba a la Universidad decidimos salir a cenar, nos extrañó que mi madre no apareciera a la hora así que la llamamos a su despacho. Pero allí no estaba, su secretaria nos dijo que hacia horas que se había marchado – a medida que ella iba contando lo que aquel día sucedió las lágrimas iban recorriendo sus mejillas- decidimos regresar a casa, al llegar vimos como un oficial de policía nos estaba esperando. Nos comunico que mi madre había muerto.

Castle se levanto de su silla, y atrapo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la detective que hacía rato que había empezado a convulsionar debido al llanto.

-Lo siento, soy un idiota, no tenía que haber preguntado nada –decía al tiempo que limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas de la detective-¿podrás perdonarme?

-No es culpa tuya. Aun me cuesta hablar de aquello. Tú no podías saberlo –se aferraba al abrazo del escritor porque allí entre aquellos brazos sentía que todo iba bien-

-Venga salgamos de aquí, ya es hora de comer y te mereces un descanso. Te invito a comer –decía al mismo tiempo que depositaba un tierno beso en la cabeza de la detective-

Tras aquella conversación con la detective Castle se pasaba cada momento que tenia libre investigando el asesinato de la madre de Beckett. En la época en la que sucedió fue considerado un tema de bandas y Johanna Beckett tan solo habría sido un daño colateral. Pero tras semanas investigando él no estaba tan seguro de aquello, había cosas que no le cuadraban.

Una de las cosas que no le terminaban de cuadrar es que en las mismas fechas otras dos personas fueron asesinadas de la misma forma, y todos trabajaban unas horas cada día en la misma asociación de derechos civiles. Continuando por ese camino encontró que en el mismo callejón en el que la madre de la detective fue asesinada habían muerto otras dos personas, ambas relacionadas con la mafia rusa.

Tras semanas de investigación tenía claro que el asesinato de Johanna Beckett nada tenía que ver con tema de bandas y sí mucho con algún tipo de conspiración. Y ahora se encontraba con un problema, no sabía si debía contar a la detective de lo que había descubierto ya que la investigación la llevaba en secreto.

Finalmente decidió que de momento se guardaría para él lo descubierto y si al final le llevaba hasta el culpable entonces se lo contaría todo a Beckett.

Aquella mañana ante la llamada de la detective por un nuevo caso tuvo que disculparse por no poder acudir tenía una cita a la que no podía faltar.

-Buenos días Richard, ¿cómo ha ido la semana?

-Bueno, más o menos como siempre. Avanzando algo en el próximo libro, acudiendo a diario a la comisaria y continuo con la investigación del asesinato de la madre Kate.

- Al final ¿le vas a contar lo que has descubierto?

-No, solo se lo contaré si finalmente logro descubrir quien la mató.

-Y cómo crees que se tomara ella el hecho de que hayas estado investigando a sus espaldas todo este tiempo y no se lo hayas contado, si por un casual lo descubre.

Tras unos segundos pensando el escritor contestó.

-Mal, se lo tomará muy mal. Es un tema demasiado delicado para ella, me hizo prometer que nunca lo volveríamos a tocar. Así que si llegase a descubrir lo que estoy haciendo a sus espaldas supongo que me mataría.

-Richard ¿cuál fue la razón que te llevo a investigar el caso?

- Ella se merece saber la verdad. Se merece saber quien mato a su madre. Y su madre se merece justicia.

-Ya, eso es muy bonito. Pero cuál es la verdadera razón. En NY desgraciadamente hay muchos casos sin cerrar, ¿por qué decidiste investigar justo este y no cualquier otro?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Vamos Castle no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Porque es para ti tan importante que ella sepa la verdad, porque es tan importante para ti que ella pueda cerrar esa etapa de su vida.

Castle caminaba de un lado a otro de aquella habitación, parecía un tigre enjaulado. Realmente nunca se había parado a pensar porque necesitaba que ella se sintiera bien. Y ahora su terapeuta se lo estaba preguntando y eso hacía que él comenzase a sentirse incomodo.

-Veo que no me vas a contestar. Qué tal si me contestas a otra cosa –Castle se paró inmediatamente y se volvió a mirar a su interlocutor-

-A ¿qué cosa?

-¿Como van los recuerdos?

-Cada vez en mis sueños aparecen más cosas, más gente. El otro día estaba discutiendo con la misma mujer que está en mis viajes, pero esta vez estábamos en el instituto. Discutíamos porque yo no me había presentado el día. Y después nos veíamos cada día y todos terminaban en discusión pero al final una tarde salimos a cenar y yo le preguntaba si quería compartir un taxi. Y entonces pasaba algo que no recuerdo pero que me hizo sentir miedo y me despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir llamando a lo que te sucede sueños?, cuando ambos sabemos que lo que está pasando es que estás recordando tu vida antes del accidente.

-No es mi vida. Es la vida de alguien que no existe. Para mí es como si fuera una historia, es un libro que estoy escribiendo. No siento que sea mi vida. Aun no.

-Vale, tu lo has dicho, aun no. Pero qué pasará cuando recuerdes lo suficiente para que puedas decir que esos recuerdos sí eran tu vida. Richard quieres que tus recuerdos formen parte de esta vida de ahora.

-No sé qué pasará, no sé como reaccionaré. Pero sino quisiera saber que pasó antes del accidente no estaría aquí cada semana. Vengo aquí porque quiero aprender a convivir con Richard Rodgers. Creo que lo necesito.

El caso en el que habían estado inmersos esos días por fin llego a su terminación y como Castle había dicho el asesino fue el mayordomo.

En comisaria aun reían al ver su cara de felicidad cuando había por fin podido usa la tan querida frase por los escritores de: "el asesino es el mayordomo".


	18. Chapter 18

-Beckett ¿podemos hablar?

La voz del escritor hizo que se girara en redondo hacia él.

-Claro Castle, dime qué quieres. Creía que estarías dando saltos de alegría por lo del mayordomo, pero te noto un poco frio.

-Ya, bueno me gusta tener razón pero tengo otra cosa en la mente en este momento. Porque no vamos a la sala de descanso y allí te cuento lo que quiero.

Ambos dirigieron sus pasos hacia la sala de descanso, Castle empezó a preparar un café para Beckett y otro para él. Beckett le miraba intentando descubrir que podía estar pasando por la mente del escritor, decidió sentarse en la mesa esperando no solo ese café sino también que él decidiera dar comienzo a su, por así llamarla, charla. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquella charla no le iba a gustar lo mas mínimo y solo esperaba estar equivocada.

Castle por fin se giro y tendió a la detective la taza de café recién hecho. Tomo aire y por fin comenzó a hablar.

-Verás este casi año que hemos pasado juntos resolviendo casos tengo que reconocer que me ha encantado. Ha sido alucínate ver por dentro como trabaja la policía. Es cierto que comenzamos con muy mal pie, pero luego todo se aclaro y poco a poco hemos ido logrando que el trabajar juntos fuera alucinante. Sabes que mi idea al incorporarme a la 12 como asesor civil era documentarme para una nueva novela. Bueno pues ya es hora de que termine esa novela. Mi editor me ha marcado plazo de entrega y si no me pongo las pilas no llegare de ninguna forma- miro a la detective directamente a los ojos, queriendo ver en ellos como estaba procesando lo que le iba diciendo. Lo que vio en ellos le hizo por un segundo replantearse la decisión, pero finalmente decidió que era lo mejor- este ha sido nuestro último caso del año. Mañana me iré por un tiempo a la casa de la playa para poder aislarme y terminar la novela.

Tras decir esto se dejo caer en una silla junto a la mesa y espero la reacción de la detective, la cual no tardo en llegar.

-Vaya, tengo que reconocer que esto no me lo esperaba. No pensé que te irías y nos abandonarías, no sabía que te molestábamos tanto para que no pudieras escribir aquí. Y se puede saber de ¿cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? –joder otra vez no, otra vez el diciendo que el verano estaremos separados-

-No es que me molestéis, pero ahora mismo si que necesito aislarme. No es por vosotros es por mí. Sé que si me quedase en la ciudad encontraría cualquier excusa para venir a la comisaria, así que he decidido que lo mejor será marcharme a la playa. Y regresare tan pronto la novela esté terminada. Creo que otoño será la época de mi regreso.

Mientras preparaba su equipaje se decía a si mismo que había tomado la mejor decisión. Vale reconocía que había mentido a Kate, la novela estaba terminada desde hacía semanas, pero necesitaba marcharse para poder continuar con la investigación sin tener que preocuparse de si le podían descubrir. Había llegado la hora de llegar al fin de historia.

Mientras en otra zona de la ciudad la detective estaba mirando sus viejos álbumes de fotos. Recorría cada imagen dejando volar su mente hasta el momento en que la misma fue tomada. Se detuvo en una. En ella se podía ver a una pareja joven sentada a los pies del tronco de un viejo ciprés. Su mente la transporto hasta aquel lugar.

-Según cuenta la leyenda bajo este ciprés se encontraban cada noche la mujer del último rey de granada con su amante, jurándose amor eterno. Kate, no sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió pero durante todo este año te fuiste convirtiendo en la persona más importante de mi vida-tomaba las manos de la mujer entre las suyas- Se que me tomarás por loco, que pensarás que es demasiado pronto, pero aun así debo decirlo. Te amo Kate Beckett, te amo tanto que a veces duele. Sé que eres la mujer de mi vida. Y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Nunca me iré de tu lado mientras tú quieras que ese sea mi lugar. Nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti, si tú no quieres. Te amo por siempre y para siempre.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, en su cerebro solo se repetía un reproche. Porque Richard, porque rompiste tu promesa.

Hacía ya más de dos semanas que Castle se encontraba en su casa de la playa, durante aquellos días por fin había logrado colocar toda la información que hasta la fecha había logrado obtener sobre aquel asesinato.

Tenía que reconocer que la madeja era complicada de desenredar pero no por ello iba a cejar en su empeño.

Gracias a sus contactos había logrado saber en qué casos se encontraba trabajando la abogada en las fechas cercanas a su muerte, así había podido descubrir que formaba parte de un equipo de abogados que estudiaban la necesidad o viabilidad de presentar una demanda civil contra el cuerpo de policía de la ciudad de Nueva York. Aunque finalmente aquel equipo no lo vio conveniente.

Su cerebro comenzó a pensar en cual podría ser la razón de aquella demanda.

Entre la montaña de documentos esparcidos por el suelo de su despacho encontró la respuesta.

Durante más de dos años una serie de abogados entre los que se encontraba la señora Beckett se habían estado enfrentando a casos en los cuales los acusados siempre afirmaban que la policía había plantado las pruebas contra ellos. Pero nunca habían sido capaces de demostrar que lo que sus defendidos decían era verdad.

Un año antes del asesinato de la abogada, ésta había defendido a un joven al cual se le intentaba acusar de posesión de sustancias ilegales, desobediencia y agresión a un policía. Aquel muchacho era la segunda vez que pasaba por aquello.

Dejo caer los documentos, se levanto inmediatamente y salió corriendo de aquella habitación.

Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia la playa, una vez allí se despojo de la camiseta y de sus zapatillas y se fue introduciendo en el agua. Necesitaba olvidar todo lo que terminaba de descubrir.

La madre de Beckett había sido la abogada que logro sacar del lio a Richard Rodgers, había sido la abogada que había logrado llevar a la cárcel a un par de policías corruptos. Era la persona a la cual Rodgers le debía su vida. y Rodgers era él.

Aquella noche decidió que no podía dejarlo ahora, es cierto que después de descubrir todo aquello sobre él por un momento había tenido ganas de abandonar la investigación. Pero finalmente decidió que ya no por Kate sino por su madre debía continuar. Ahora sentía que ya no lo hacía por su compañera, lo hacía por aquella mujer que creyó en él y por el mismo.

El verano toco a su fin y con el final del mismo también llego a su fin la investigación. Por fin tenía un nombre, una cara y una razón.

La trama en la que él se vi envuelto de joven solo era la cima de un iceberg.

Aquellos policías corruptos no trabajaban por libre. Ellos solo eran un eslabón dentro de una red de mafiosos que se dedicaban al tráfico de drogas, armas y trata de blancas.

Ciertamente la condena de aquellos policías fue un golpe para la organización porque se quedaron cojos de información, pero rápidamente fueron sustituidos. Lo que en aquella época sobraban eran policías que tenían un precio.

La madre de Beckett continuo en su empeño, y descubrió la relación entre los policías y una mafioso llegado del este Vladimir Volkov.

Unos días antes de su asesinato la mujer había descubierto el lugar donde se encontraba el piso franco en el cual retenían a las jóvenes. Con aquella información se dirigió a la comisaria número 7 donde trabajaba un viejo amigo suyo. Aquel policía junto a su equipo e hizo una redada, como consecuencia de la misma las jóvenes fueron liberadas y los hombres encargados de su custodia detenidos.

Aquella acción le costó millones de pérdidas a Volvok. Lo cual hizo que pusiera precio a la cabeza de la mujer. El nueve de enero un sicario llegado desde Moscú apuñalo hasta la muerte a Johanna Beckett, cumpliendo así las órdenes dadas por su jefe.

Aquel día el amigo de Johanna se había puesto en contacto con la misma para preparar una cita donde poder pasarle cierta información que habían obtenido sobre más policías corruptos.

Cuando Johanna llegó al callejón donde habían quedado se encontró a su amigo con otro hombre al que ella no conocía.

De la boca de su amigo tan solo salió un lo siento y entonces la mujer lo entendió. Nunca saldría con vida de aquel callejón.

Lo único que a Castle le quedaba era recoger todo y una vez en Nueva York decidir qué hacer con lo que había descubierto.

Un verano sola, por eso ya había pasado otras veces, sin embargo este había sido tan doloroso como otro vivido años atrás.

Realmente desde que él apareció de nuevo en su vida tenía que reconocer que demasiado a menudo sentía un gran dolor en su pecho. Claro que si ponía lo que sentía en la balanza aun ganaba la alegría de tenerle de nuevo junto a ella.


	19. Chapter 19

Durante los meses que habían pasado juntos desde aquel asesinato en el que él había sido el principal sospechoso, se habían ido acercando. Había habido veces en las que ella había logrado sentir a su Rick, pocas es cierto pero lo había sentido. En su cabeza se fue formando la idea de que tal vez ese acercamiento podría dar lugar a algo más, pero las hojas del calendario fueron cayendo trayendo con esa caída tan solo amistad. Pero aun siendo tan solo amigos ella había dibujado en su mente un verano diferente, en su imaginación ellos pasarían tiempo juntos. Pero aquello no sucedió. Él una vez más desapareció.

Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces en las que él salía huyendo, y ella lo único que hacia entonces era dejar su vida en suspenso esperando su regreso.

Y ahora lo volvió a hacer, él se fue y ella se sentó a esperar.

Quizás era hora de cambiar, de decidir vivir. De dejar de esperar.

Su espera duraba ya 16 años y ¿que había logrado? Nada.

Tal vez era hora de dejarle partir. Lo había intentado pero no había logrado que él se enamorara otra vez. Era cierto que lo sentía cerca, que sentía como él la protegía, como él la apreciaba cada día más. Sentía como él cada día que pasaba confiaba mas en ella, la invitaba a comer con su familia, al cine con su hija, pero ella sentía que para él solo era una amiga.

Al ritmo que llevaban puede que cuando ambos fueran ancianos por fin lograrían estar juntos.

Había esperado 16 años, y ahora en esta tarde de agosto se empezaba a plantear que quizás ya era tiempo de dejarle partir.

Los golpes en su puerta hicieron que sus pensamientos se detuvieran, lentamente encamino sus pasos hacia aquella, tomo aire y abrió. Al ver a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Llegas puntual –decía mientras se apartaba y abría del todo la puerta- pasa, ponte cómodo en cinco minutos estaré lista.

Tal como había dicho cinco minutos después recogía su bolso y ambos salían de su apartamento.

Habían decidido ir al Clearview Cinemas Ziegfeld, hacia pocos días que habían estrenado la película 42. Película basada en la historia de Jackie Robinson, el primer afroamericano en jugar en las grandes ligas de beisbol estadounidense.

Después de las dos horas y ocho minutos de metraje de la película, cenaron en el cercano restaurante Old Castle situado en W 54th st siendo esta calle la misma donde se encontraban los cines.

Después de la agradable velada y pese al intento de él tomarían diferentes taxis, no sin antes quedar en verse de nuevo. El joven al despedirse depósito un dulce beso en los labios de la mujer.

-Ha sido un autentico placer Kate, me lo he pasado realmente bien esta noche junto a ti – se notaba en su voz que lo dicho era cierto- espero que no tardemos mucho en repetirlo.

-Gracias, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien. Ya vamos hablando y vemos cuando lo podemos repetir.

Cuando por fin se metió en su cama la invadió una extraña sensación. Realmente se lo había pasado genial aquella noche con él. Era divertido, atento, caballeroso, guapo tenía que reconocer que era muy guapo. Vamos como diría Lanie estaba realmente bueno. Le atraía, ambos se atraían, entonces porque había terminado en su cama sola. Porque no le había dicho que viniera con ella, no tardo mucho en saber la respuesta. No lo había hecho por él. No había invitado a Josh a su casa por Castle. Por eso tenía esa extraña sensación, sentía como si le hubiera engañado. No pudo más que reírse, no podía engañar a alguien con quien no tenía ninguna relación.

Josh le gustaba, le atraía, y esa noche justo antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo tomo su decisión, se daría una oportunidad con él.

Septiembre por fin llego y con él termino el verano. Las últimas dos semanas ellos se habían hecho inseparables. Laine si bien se alegraba por su amiga tenía aun ciertas dudas.

-A ver cariño, realmente ¿es esto lo que quieres? –Decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino-

-No te entiendo, la verdad. Llevas años dándome la lata con que tengo que hacer algo con mi vida amorosa y cuando por fin lo hago me preguntas ¿si es lo que realmente quiero?

-Kate, solo quiero estar segura de que has tomado la decisión adecuada. Solo quiero saber que estas con Josh porque realmente te gusta y quieres estar con él.

-Claro que quiero estar con él.

-Vale, y ¿que pasara cuando Castle vuelva?

-A que te refieres –la verdad es que no quería pensar mucho en ello-

-Vamos preciosa, no te hagas la tonta. Ambas sabemos que aun sientes algo muy fuerte por el chico escritor, y tan solo me pregunto si cuando él vuelva a escena, tú serás capaz de continuar tu relación con Josh , o por el contrario le dejaras para esperar que el escritor se tire en tus brazos.

-Venga ya Laine, yo no siento ya nada por el escritor –en su cara se reflejaba la tensión que aquella conversación le causaba- al menos nada que no sea amistad.

-Crees que si lo repites lo suficiente ¿terminara siendo verdad? Pero sabes que te digo, que es tu vida y que tú sabrás que haces con ella. Solo espero que nadie salga herido por esta situación. De todas formas pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para ti. Y qué narices por lo menos te has quitado las telarañas –decía para rebajar un poco la tensión-


	20. Chapter 20

Al día siguiente por fin sus vacaciones llegaron a su fin. Tenía que reconocer que la conversación tenida con Laine le había hecho replantearse algo su relación con Josh. Su amiga le había hecho la misma pregunta que se hacia ella cada día, que pasaría cuando él volviera a aparecer en su vida.

Aquella mañana sería la primera vez que acudiría a su terapeuta desde que regresó a la ciudad. Había estado realmente ocupado con la edición de su nueva novela, gracias a dios por fin tenían fecha para su lanzamiento y en unos días comenzaría la promoción.

-Rick, vaya tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Qué tal ha ido el verano? ¿Pudiste terminar la novela?

-Bueno veras, el verano bien. La novela estaba terminada antes de mi marcha.

-Vaya, entonces que se supone que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Bueno verás, necesitaba tiempo, espacio y libertad para poder investigar el asesinato de la madre de Beckett –vio el gesto de desaprobación en la cara de su terapeuta- si me hubiera quedado entre los casos, mi madre, Kate…

-Repite lo que has dicho

-Que necesitaba tranquilidad para investigar…

-Esa parte no Rick. Has dicho mi madre en lugar de Martha.

-No creo, de ser así me habría dado cuenta.

-Pues siento llevarte la contraria pero no has dicho Martha. Bueno volveremos a ello. Ahora háblame de tu investigación.

Castle estuvo un buen rato contando todo lo que había descubierto incluido que Johanna fue su abogado en el pasado y termino su relato con el nombre del asesino.

-Como te hizo sentir el saber que de cierta manera estás relacionado en el caso de su asesinato.

Antes de contestar Castle se giro y dirigió sus pasos hasta la ventana, perdió su mirada a través del cristal.

-Me asusté, pero solo al principio. Luego según fui avanzando entendí que sin mi aparición Johanna también habría sido asesinada. Mi caso tan solo fue una pequeña pieza en el juego en el que todos andaban. Si lo que me preguntas es si me siento responsable de su muerte la respuesta es no.

-Perfecto, me alegro. Porque no que no tuvo nada que ver contigo. Que se supone que vas a hacer ahora con esa información. ¿Se la vas a dar a Beckett?

-Llevo días pensándolo, y aun no he decidido nada. Sé que en cuanto le diga lo que he estado haciendo me alejará de su lado, de la misma forma que inmediatamente querrá ir tras el asesino. Quizás debería darle la información a la fiscalía antes que a ella, pero si hiciera eso también me alejaría y además sentiría que la he traicionado dos veces. La primera por investigar a sus espaldas y la segunda por no comunicarle el resultado a ella.

- Lo que estás diciendo es que hagas lo que hagas ella se va a sentir molesta y traicionada. Pero no crees que ganará la gratitud por resolver el asesinato de su madre. A fin de cuentas gracias a tu "traición" por fin se podrá hacer justicia.

-Ya, no se –decía agachando la cabeza-

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que ella no te aleje de su vida?

-Es mi compañera –decía como si fuera algo obvio-

-No, no lo es. Te recuerdo que no eres policía. Tan solo eres un civil que un día decidió jugar a policía.

Tras pensar durante un rato la respuesta el escritor por fin habló.

-Vale, es cierto no soy policía. Tan solo soy un hombre jugando a ser un niño. Pero aun así, siento que ella es mi compañera. Además durante este año se ha convertido en una amiga. Mi madre al adora, mi hija la quiere tanto que todos los días busca una excusa para pasar un rato con ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de su interlocutor cuando escuchó como por segunda vez decía madre en lugar de Martha.

-Y tú Richard ¿que sientes?

-Le tengo cariño, la aprecio. Me parece la persona más interesante que se ha cruzado en mi camino. Es inteligente, dulce, dura, amable, borde, exasperante a veces, perfecta, hermosa. Va de dura por la vida y en el fondo es super sensible. Pero esa parte no la deja ver muy amenudo. La necesito cerca de mí. La echo en falta cuando no está. Me encanta ver su sonrisa cuando aparezco con su café. Me encanta la arruga que le aparece en al frente cuando se concentra.

-Interesante. Si analizas todo lo que has dicho, lo podríamos resumir en que te gusta. Tienes sentimientos hacia ella.

-Qué, no. Que va. Es solo una amiga. O sea mis sentimientos son solo de amigo. No siento amor por ella

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres creer perfecto. Pero te estás engañando y lo sabes. La amas. La pregunta es porque te lo niegas.

-No me estoy… Lo hago ¿no es cierto? –se dejaba caer en el sillón, escondía su cara entre sus manos-

-Lo haces, la pregunta es por qué. Por qué lo niegas o más bien, porque te lo niegas.

-Miedo, no. No es eso. Traición. Eso es. Siento que la estoy traicionando –sacaba la cabeza de entre sus manos- eso es.

-Estás traicionando a quien –vamos chico dilo, reconoce que todo es por la muer de tus recuerdos-

-A ella. Lo sé sonará absurdo. Pero creo que si me enamoro, si tengo algo serio con una mujer, entonces estaré rompiendo mi promesa de amor eterno. Durante años no entendía porque ninguna relación me valía, ni siquiera con la madre de mi hija. Solo sentía que no eran la mujer adecuada. Y ahora me niego a tener algo con una mujer si puede ser serio porque creo que traiciono a un fantasma. Creo que rompería una promesa que hice hace muchos años a una chica que ni tan siquiera sé quién es y que además no está ya en mi vida. es absurdo, a veces creo que algo sigue mal en mi cabeza. Porque no tiene sentido que esté enamorado de una sombra. De un olor. Del recuerdo de una caricia. Del sonido de un te quiero al viento.

-Richard. No estás loco, no hay nada mal en tu cerebro. Tan solo has estado muchos años negando quien eras. Y ahora la persona que eras lucha por salir a la superficie, quiere volver a ver la luz después de años de oscuridad. La pregunta es, qué ha cambiado en tu vida para que sea ahora después de tantos años cuando por fin empiezas a tener recuerdos. O dicho de otra manera porque ahora si te permites recordar algo de tu pasado cuando hasta hace 1 año lo tenías totalmente bloqueado. Respecto a que te niegues la posibilidad de tener algo serio con una mujer porque sientes que estás traicionando a la mujer de tu pasado, creo que tiene más que ver con miedo a ser feliz que otra cosa.

-¿Miedo a ser feliz? No te entiendo.

-Richard Rodgers era feliz. Tenía amigos que le querían, una madre que le adoraba, una novia que le amaba con locura. Y él correspondía a todas esas personas con amor. Pero un día lo perdió todo. Richard Castle tiene miedo de ser feliz y perderlo de la misma forma que ya lo perdió antes. Y ese miedo hace que se niegue la posibilidad de ser feliz. Hasta cuando vas a negarte esa posibilidad. Es preferible perder pero haber luchado que no intentarlo y pasar el resto de la vida preguntando qué habría pasado si tan solo…

-Ya, tal vez tengas razón, debo meditarlo. Respecto a lo que decías de que durante años me he negado a recordar mi vida anterior y ahora dejo que esos recuerdos lleguen a mí. Nunca he intentado no recordar.

-Tal vez no hayas sido consciente de ello, pero durante años bloqueaste cualquier recuerdo que pudiera aflorar. Lo primero que hiciste al despertar fue alejar de tu nievo yo a todas alza personas que podían recordarte quien eras antes del accidente. Tan solo te quedaste con tu madre y Henry porque sabias que de ellos no podías alejarte. Pero aun así les negaste la posibilidad de recordarte quien eras. Nunca creíste que podrías recuperar tu vida, y cuando lo hiciste, cuando pudiste andar, comer, leer, escribir, hablar, era tarde. Habías alejado a todo el mundo. Cierto que lo hiciste por ellos, no querías que sufrieran viendo tu sufrimiento. Les quisiste evitar ese dolor causando otro mayor. Y cuando tuviste de nuevo una vida y tu mente continuaba vacía decidiste crear un nuevo yo. Libre de recuerdos, de sentimientos, de sensaciones. Pero Rodgers siempre estuvo ahí, queriendo salir. Y ahora por fin puede hacerlo. Cierto que tal vez nunca recuperes la memoria, pero ahora han aparecido partes de aquella vida. Partes en las que ves cuan feliz eras. Repito la pregunta. Porque ahora si puede salir esa parte de ti. Qué ha cambiado en ti.

Aquella sesión le había dejado realmente agotado, eran demasiadas preguntas. Demasiado en lo que pensar. Pero sobre todo una pregunta estaba por encima de las demás, qué había cambiado en su vida. Hoy no lo pensaría, quizás mañana hoy estaba agotado psicológicamente y además debía volver a la 12 a ver a sus compañeros.

Durante aquel día Beckett se había sentido extrañamente intranquila. Si no fuera porque ella no creía en esas cosas diría que estaba teniendo un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar en su vida.

A la hora del almuerzo salió a comer con su chico, aun le resultaba raro pensar en él como su novio pero tenía que reconocer que el tiempo que pasaban juntos le encantaba, además que demonios Josh estaba realmente muy bien.

De vuelta en la comisaria notó el alboroto que en ella había. Sus compañeros estaban rodeando a alguien que se encontraba cerca de su mesa. Antes de que sus compañeros se abrieran y ella pudiera ver a la persona en cuestión una risa le hizo saber quién era.

-Kate, que alegría verte. Ya comenzaba a pensar que hoy no te vería –mientras decía esto él se fue acercando hasta donde ella se encontraba, al llegar a su lado depositó un beso en su mejilla-

-Vaya Castle, no sabía que habías vuelto ya. ¿Qué tal el verano? Lograste terminar la novela –estaba tratando de sonar lo más aséptica posible, no quería que se notara el que tan solo tenerle de vuelta hacia que su mundo se tambalease-

-Lo logré, en tiempo además. La fiesta de presentación será este sábado y estáis todos invitados.

Se oyeron aplausos por la invitación.

-El sábado, vaya lo siento pero no voy a poder asistir. Tengo pales hechos desde hace días justo para ese sábado-la cara del escritor era de sorpresa total. Ella nunca había rechazado una invitación- lo siento.

-Eh, tranquila no pasa nada. Ya iras a otra –dijo tratando de que no se notase su desilusión- total solo es una fiesta igual a otras de las que ya has ido. Pero vosotros chicos sí que acudiréis ¿no?

-Claro tio, ¿perdernos una fiesta preparada por Richard Castle? Ni locos –contestaban al unísono Espo y Ryan-

-Bueno chicos deberíamos volver al trabajo –intervenía Beckett-

-Bueno detective y me va a contar cuáles son esos planes por los cuales faltara a mi fiesta –decía Castle tomando asiento en su silla-

Tras pensar un segundo como contárselo por fin la detective decidió hablar.

-Josh y yo nos vamos a pasar ese fin de semana a la cabaña de mi padre-viendo la cara de desconcierto del escritor comprendió que tendría que explicar quién era Josh- él es mi novio.

Nada más decir eso se levanto y puso rumbo a la morgue necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Laine.

Castle continuo sentado en la misma posición que tenía antes de la respuesta que la detective le había dado. Su cerebro estaba tratando de asimilar la información. Ella tenía novio. Qué narices había pasado ese verano.

Cuando Beckett por fin regreso a su mesa él se había marchado ya. Sobre el teclado de su ordenador había una nota.

"Beckett, mañana es el cumpleaños de Alexis y está deseando que asistas a su fiesta. Venía a invitarte a ambas pero no me ha dado tiempo porque has tenido que bajar a hablar del caso con Laine. No te sientas en la obligación de asistir si tienes planes con tu novio. Mañana nos vemos

Csatle"


	21. Chapter 21

-Madre –gritaba nada mas atravesar la puerta- ya estoy en casa. Madre ¿donde narices estás?

-¿A qué viene tanto grito?

-¿Dónde estabas?, necesito hablar contigo. Madre no lo entiendo, ¿qué ha pasado?-caminaba sin parar por el salón-

Martha no podía evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Qué sucede Richard –tomaba sus manos e intentaba que la siguiera al sofá-

-Estás llorando, qué te pasa –limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas de su madre-

-Nada, tranquilo. Todo está bien, es sólo que me has estado llamando madre desde que has entrado por la puerta. ¿Sabes la de años que hace que no lo hacías y lo que yo lo he deseado y anhelado? Son lágrimas de felicidad, tranquilo todo está bien.

-Lo he hecho, te he llamado madre. Cierto, pero no he sido consciente de ellos hasta que lo has dicho. Lo siento madre, lo siento tanto-tomaba a la mujer entre sus brazos, parecía que la acunaba-

-Bueno, ¿qué sucede muchacho, por qué has llegado tan alterado?

-No sé qué ha pasado este verano. Parecía que estábamos acercándonos, que cada día estábamos mas agusto el uno con el otro y ahora…

Castle se ponía en pie y comenzaba de nuevo su andar por el salón al tiempo que intentaba explicarse.

-No va a ir, ha dicho que no puede ir. Como que no puede ir, es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y ahora no va a ir. Estábamos acercándonos y llego y me suelta que está con alguien. Como va a estar con alguien. Cuando ha pasado, porque nadie me lo había dicho.

-Richard cariño de que estás hablando.

-De que ella no va a venir a mi fiesta de presentación del libro. Beckett no va a venir. Porque en mi ausencia se ha ennoviado con un medicucho. Yo me he pasado todo el verano investigando el asesinato de su madre y ella mientras tanto se ah olvidado de mi y ha comenzado una relación.

-Acabáramos, estás así porque Kate ¿tiene pareja? Pero hijo, es lo más normal del mundo. Es una mujer, joven, inteligente, hermosa lo más normal es que esté con alguien.

-Venga ya madre. Normal, como va a ser normal que esté con un tío.

-Richard, te estás escuchando –por dentro Martha estaba encantada, por fin su hijo parecía reaccionar ante lo que sentía por Kate-

-Pero que no va a venir a mi fiesta porque tiene planes con el novio ese. No va a estar junto a mí. Que tiene novio y no soy yo, joder.

Nada más decir esa frase el escritor se paró, parecía que en ese mismo instante fue consciente de todo. Su enfado nada tenía que ver con que ella no pudiera asistir a la fiesta, solo estaba enfadado porque Kate, su Kate tenía una relación sentimental y el elegido no era él.

-Ya te has dado cuenta de la razón de tu enfado, no –Martha se acercaba hasta su hijo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Richard cariño, la quieres.

-Madre, no puede ser. Ella, ella es mi amiga, mi compañera. Ella no es…

-Ella no es ¿Quién?-preguntaba sabiendo de sobra a que se refería su hijo-

Castle se acercaba nuevamente al sofá y se dejaba caer en el.

-No es ella, no es la mujer de mis recuerdos. No puedo enamorarme de ella, no puedo.

Tras esas palabras dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus manos, negando continuamente.

-Cariño, nunca pensé en decir esto. Olvida el pasado. Te mereces ser feliz tanto como se lo merece Kate. Olvida la mujer de tus sueños, y deja que una mujer real entre en tu vida. Dale una oportunidad, tal vez así descubras que Kate se acerca mucho a esa mujer que aparece en tus recuerdos.

-Pero madre, le prometí que la amaría siempre. No puedo romper mi promesa. Además ahora ya qué más da. Kate está con alguien, no siente nada por mí.

-Olvida la promesa, solo intenta amar de verdad. Ama con el corazón, con la piel, con la vida, y de esa forma no estarás rompiendo nada. Tan solo seguirás los dictados del amor. En serio crees que Kate no siente nada ¿por ti? Entonces cual era la razón de que pasase cada momento libre junto a ti. De verdad crees que no tenía mejores planes para los sábados que pasarlos contigo y Alexis. En serio crees que no sentía nada por ti, la he visto espantar a hombres fantásticos solo por estar un rato contigo.

-Pero entonces porque ahora está con el tipo ese, ¿ya se ha cansado?

-Oh Richard, cariño. Alguna vez le has dado una sola pista de lo que ¿sentías por ella? Ninguna mujer quieres tener que leer la mente del hombre del que está enamorada.

-Pero es que no es fácil. Es complicado. Ni yo sabía lo que sentía por ella –viendo la mirada de incredulidad de su madre, supo que lo último que había dicho no era cierto- Vale, casi desde el día en que la conocí sentí cosas por ella. Cosas que durante todo este año no han hecho más que ir creciendo. La necesito madre, la necesito junto a mí. La amo.

-La pregunta hijo es, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes para recuperarla?

En otra casa de la ciudad la detective se encontraba con su amiga.

-Entonces le has dicho a Castle que no puedes asistir a su fiesta porque te vas de fin de semana con tu novio. Pero tú ¿eres tonta? Dónde está mi amiga y que narices has hecho con ella.

-Oh Laine por favor. Te has pasado años diciéndome que busque a alguien, que salga y me divierta. Y ahora que te he hecho caso no te parece bien.

-Cariño, no es eso. Claro que quiero que salgas, que te diviertas pero sobre todo quiero que seas feliz. No conozco a nadie que merezca más que tu ser feliz. Pero estás segura que es Josh lo que quieres.

-Laine no empieces. Me lo paso bien con él, es atento, divertido, me quiere.

-Ya, él te quiere. Pero y tú a él. No hace falta que me contestes, viendo tu cara se que la respuesta es negativa. Kate no puedes estar con alguien a quien no quieres, no ya solo por ti sino también por la otra persona. Josh me parece un gran tipo, y no creo que se merezca el engaño.

-Lo se Laine. Mierda, le odio. No sabes hasta que punto le odio.

-¿Ah Josh?

-No, no. A Castle. Llevo toda mi vida enamorada de él. Le tuve y le perdí. Me echo de su vida sin más. Me costó un mundo tratar de olvidarle. Ningún hombre era él. Y de repente un día aparece y pone mi vida otra vez del revés. Y todo el amor que yo creía muerto renace con tan solo verle. Pero solo soy yo la enamorada. Para él tan solo soy una amiga, su compañera. No he sido capaz en todo este año de que sea capaz de verme como otra cosa.

-En serio ¿crees eso? Si solo eres una amiga porque se ha ido tan enfadado hoy de la comisaria cuando ha sabido que estas con Josh. Porque te agarra de la cintura cada vez que un hombre osa acercarse a ti. Porque cada fin de semana te pide que lo pases con él. En serio crees que es porque tan solo te ve como una compañera.

-Oh dios Laine. ¿Crees que aun hay posibilidades para nosotros? –una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la detective-

-¿Qué hacemos con Josh? Creo que igual deberías hablar con él antes que cierto escritor decida matarle.


	22. Chapter 22

En la cabeza del escritor aun resonaba la pregunta de su madre. Que iba a hacer para recuperarla. Mientras pensaba que podía hacer para que la detective se fijara en él y se olvidase del médico reparó en algo dicho por Martha.

Ella había usado la palabra recuperar, no había dicho que iba a hacer para conquistarla no, había dicho recuperar. Pero como iba a recuperar algo que nunca había tenido. Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

- Verás, hace ya unos meses decidí que este verano iría a visitar a mi tío Henry. Bueno en realidad no es mi tío, es el ex marido número 2 de mi madre, pero siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial.

-Vale, ¿solo es eso? Realmente me habías asustado. Me parece genial –menos mal, solo es que va a estar fuera unos días- y ¿cuándo te vas?

-El viernes, salgo el viernes.-

-Aha, vale eso es pasado mañana. Y regresas cuando ¿el lunes? O te quedas unos días más

-Veras, solo quiero que escuches hasta el final y luego hablamos vale? –Venga Rick, tú puedes hacerlo- Cuando comencé este último año en el nuevo High School me prometí a mi mismo que esta vez todo saldría bien. Que no volvería a meterme en líos, que sería el lugar en el que terminaría mis estudios y donde decidiría cual iba a ser mi futuro. Decidí que mi pasado no me alcanzaría, que nunca más las drogas ni las peleas formarían parte de mi vida. Y todo comenzó bien, el instituto me gustó, la gente era fantástica, el grupo de debate entró en mi vida y parecía que todo empezaba a tener sentido, que todo se encauzaba. Incluso en los días en los que nosotros parecíamos dos bombas de relojería a punto de explotar, incluso en esos días mi vida tenía sentido. Ahí decidí que al final del curso si lograba que todo terminase bien, iría a ver a Henry, para poder contarle que todo lo que un día le había prometido al salir de un juzgado lo estaba logrando. Me sentía feliz, pleno, lleno de vida nuevamente. Nada ni nadie podía hacerme dudar de mi mismo. Entonces sucedió, mi pasado volvió y me explotó en la cara. Siempre dicen que cuando todo va especialmente bien deberíamos prepararnos para recibir un golpe que compense y equilibre de nuevo la balanza. En mi caso, no estaba preparado para el golpe, no lo esperaba y además fue demasiado duro. Si no hubiera sido por tus padres, ahora lo más seguro es que no estuviera aquí.

-Cariño, por favor…-dios no puedo verle así-

- Solo deja que termine-decía Rick mirando a su novia- después de aquello, tú reapareciste en mi vida por así decirlo. Descubrí a la chica de la que todos me hablaban, y me enamoré de ella. Y por extraño que parezca tú lo hiciste de mí. Así que de nuevo volvía a sentirme bien, feliz, pleno. Pero algo dentro de mí no estaba bien, y aun hoy no lo está. Necesito salir de esta ciudad, necesito recargarme, necesito procesar todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida no solo en este último año sino también en los 2 años anteriores. Necesito procesar que mi mejor amigo fue asesinado por 2 policías corruptos, que fui perseguido por ellos, detenido, juzgado y que eso no sucedió una sola vez. Necesito procesar que esos policías me tendieron una trampa para así poder terminar conmigo. Necesito procesar que si en mi vida no hubiera existido una Kate Beckett ahora estaría como poco en la cárcel y como mucho muerto. Necesito procesar que por un momento mi madre no confió en mí, y pensó que el "malo" de la película era yo. –Las lágrimas surcaban la cara de Rick- Kate, me estoy ahogando, siento que me voy hundiendo cada día un poco más, siento que lo único que aun hace que me mantenga a flote eres tú. Y no quiero que cargues con ese peso, quiero ser capaz de ofrecerte lo mejor de mí. Quiero poder darme por entero a ti. Quiero que seas totalmente feliz. Pero para que todo eso suceda, necesito curarme.

-Rick, oh mi amor, que puedo hacer para ayudarte? Como no he sido capaz de darme cuenta de su dolor? Como no he visto que tus bromas y tu sonrisa escondían tanto dolor- no podía dejar de llorar, no quería que su amor sufriera de aquella forma-

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Al contrario, solo tú eres la responsable de que aun esté en pie. Pero necesito irme, mi viaje es a Escocia. –vi la sorpresa dibujada en su cara- Henry vive allí desde hace 5 años, y es allí donde voy a pasar todo el verano.

-Todo el verano? En Escocia?- se va, dios se va demasiado lejos-

-Lo siento, pero …

-Vale. No te disculpes. No es lo que tenía planeado para este verano, pero…-dios, está tan indefenso. Realmente necesita tanto ese viaje, no sabe cuánto le echaré de menos- Lo entiendo, mi amor. Entiendo que necesitas alejarte, recuperarte, cargarte de energía, dejar de una vez por todas tu pasado tras de ti. No voy a negarte que me encantaría que lo hicieras aquí junto a mí. Pero entiendo tu decisión. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, y es que no olvides que yo estoy aquí, por favor llámame, cuéntame cómo te va allí, como te vas sintiendo, deja que aun en la distancia forme parte de tu recuperación.

-Como voy a olvidarme de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Te quiero Richard Rodgers.

-Te quiero Kate.

Se despertó como siempre bañado en sudor. Esta vez el sueño había sido mucho más largo y con muchos más detalles. Salió de la cama y se puso el pantalón de chándal que había dejado tirado la noche anterior junto con una sudadera y las zapatillas de deporte. Se dirigió al salón y salió de la casa. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco urgentemente.

Cuando Martha se levantó noto algo raro, Richard solia ser el primero en levantarse y cuando ella y Alexis lo hacían el desayuno ya estaba preparado. Aquella mañana sobre la mesa de desayuno no había nada, el café no estaba hecho, ni el zumo, ni las tostadas. Al principio creyó que su hijo aun estaría durmiendo cosa que le parecía extraño ya que ese día era el cumpleaños de Alexis y la niña había elegido su desayuno especial. Martha decidió ir a la habitación de Richard para ver si se encontraba bien. Cuando abrió la puerta descubrió que no estaba allí, miro en el cuarto de baño pero tampoco lo encontró. Salió de allí y se encamino al despacho pensando que tal vez se habría puesto a escribir y habría perdido la noción del tiempo. El despacho se encontraba vacío y sobre la mesa estaba el móvil de Richard. Definitivamente algo había pasado.

Decidió esperar un tiempo antes de comenzar a llamar a sus amigos. Tal vez Rick tan solo había salido a correr y se había olvidado el móvil en casa. Cuando a las 12 del medio día aun no había ni rastro del escritor Martha decidió que era el momento de llamar a Beckett.

Tan pronto la detective recibió la llamada de Martha salió en dirección al loft del escritor. De camino llamó a Esposito para que comenzase una búsqueda del vehículo del escritor, le facilito la matricula de todos los coches que Castle poseía ya que no sabía en cual se habría ido.

-Oh querida, gracias por venir tan rápida –Martha la tomaba entre sus brazos- no se que ha podido pasar.

-Tranquila ya verás como aparece pronto y como no le habrá pasado nada –intento con todas sus fuerzas que su voz sonara creíble- ¿donde está Alexis?

-Llame a la madre de su mejor amiga y vinieron a recogerla. Le dije que su padre había tenido que salir pronto de casa por temas de trabajo. No se fue muy convencida pero por lo menos estará entretenida. Kate no sé donde puede estar.

-Supongo que habrás llamado a Gina, vale por tu cara si lo has hecho y ella tampoco tiene idea de donde puede estar.

El teléfono de la detective sonaba en aquel instante.

-Perdona Martha es Esposito. Tengo que contestar por si ha descubierto algo.

Según hablaba con Espo se iba alejando de Martha.

-Vale, entonces habéis podido localizar el Mercedes en Queens. Si, entendiendo. Y ¿qué hace el coche en un descampado? Si, si, ¿vacio? Joder, si vale. Mantenme informada. Gracias Javi.

Martha había preparado un té verde. Esperaba ansiosa las noticias que Espo había facilitado a Kate.

-Y bien, ¿qué te ha dicho? –preguntaba bastante nerviosa-

-Bueno sabemos que fue en coche hasta un descampado de Queens. Pero el coche está vacío y por la zona no hay ni rastro de Castle.

La cara de Martha se torno pálida al escuchar a Kate.

-Has dicho ¿Queens?-la detective asentía- Oh dios mío. ¿Richard que te ha pasado esta noche?

-¿Tiene algún sentido para ti lo de Queens? –Preguntaba la detective bastante perdida-

-Oh Kate, allí comenzó todo. Allí fue donde ellos vieron a los policías corruptos, allí fue donde los policías comenzaron la persecución de mi hijo y su amigo.

-Mierda, como se me ha podido olvidar. Pero porque iba a ir hasta allí si no recuerda nada.

-Kate cariño, desde hace un tiempo sus sueños son siempre sobre cosas que él ya vivió. Supongo que esta noche ha tenido uno en el que apareció todo aquello.

-Martha me estás diciendo que ¿ha comenzado a recordar? –miedo es lo que se notaba en la voz de al detective en aquel instante- vale, sueña cosas que en realidad son recuerdos de su vida antes del accidente. ¿Sabes que ha recordado hasta ahora?

-Lo siento querida pero no habla mucho de ello. ¿Es eso importante?

-Si Martha, puede que esté en algún sitio de aquella época. No se vuestra antigua casa, el instituto… voy a darle las direcciones a Espo y Ryan para que vayan a comprobarlo.

Ambas mujeres ya no sabían donde más podría haber ido. Lamentablemente Castle no estaba ni en su antigua casa ni en su antiguo instituto. Beckett también les había mandado a la dirección de su antigua casa familiar, pero allí tampoco había rastro del escritor.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde la puerta del loft se abrió dando paso al escritor. Ante ambas mujeres se encontraba un hombre totalmente derrotado. Traía la cabeza gacha, arrastraba los pies, y sus brazos caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin ninguna gracia.

-Oh Richard, cariño ¿dónde has estado? –Preguntaba Martha mientras le abrazaba fuertemente- nos tenias muy preocupadas.

Castle se liberaba de aquel abrazo y levantando la cabeza clavaba sus ojos en la detective. Lentamente se acercó hasta ella quedando parado justo frente a Kate.

-Eras tú, siempre fuiste tú –su voz era apenas un susurro- Lo sabías, siempre supiste quien era yo.

Beckett trató de tomar entre sus manos las del escritor pero éste se alejó de ella.

-Lo siento. Beckett, lo siento, siento todo el daño que te ha causado. Lo siento tanto –se dejo caer roto por el llanto-

-Oh Rick no tienes que disculparte por nada. Ya pasó, todo aquello ya pasó –por fin podía tomar entre sus brazos al hombre del que llevaba toda una vida enamorada. Pero tenía que reconocer que en aquel momento estaba muerta de miedo- yo siento no haberte dicho quien era, pero…

-Hoy no Beckett, hoy no sería capaz de entender nada-levantó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de la detective llenos de amor- Hoy no, pero tenemos que hablar. Quizás mañana.


	23. Chapter 23

Había sido un día muy largo para todos, Beckett tras comprobar que Castle estaba bien decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Martha al poco de cerciorarse también del estado en el que su hijo se encontraba salió en busca de su nieta. El escritor tan solo se tumbo en su cama.

Todos tenían la sensación de que aquella noche iba a ser igual de larga que su día.

La joven detective había quedado finalmente con su mejor amiga, tal vez la única que realmente tenía. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y nadie mejor que Laine.

-Vaya susto que debéis haber pasado. ¿Y al final donde se ha metido todo el día?

-No ha contado mucho, solo que se despertó y sentía que en casa se ahogaba así que decidió salir. No tenía un rumbo fijo pero apareció en Queens. Cuando llego allí los recuerdos de todo lo que sufrió a manos de los policías corruptos se agolparon en su cerebro así que decidió salir de allí. Se olvido de que había ido en coche, comenzó a pasear por la ciudad. La siguiente parada fue su antigua casa y nuestro instituto.

-Vaya, asi que no ibas tan descaminada cuando le dabas las direcciones a los chicos. Solo que llegaban tarde.

-Sí, eso parece. Y finalmente termino sentado en un banco frente a mi antigua casa. Allí se pasó horas. Y por fin decidió volver. No había solucionado nada, los recuerdos le seguían golpeando, pero había logrado no ahogarse.

-Pobre, la verdad es que tiene que ser duro –Kate andaba perdida- me refiero a que un día eres una persona y al siguiente esa personas que has sido ya no existe. Te acostumbras a ello y de repente tu mundo vuelve a cambiar y todo aquello que viviste pero no recuerdas comienza a golpearte. Debe ser duro. Y ahora ¿qué vais a hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Castle y tú qué vais a hacer. Él por fin sabe quién eres. Sabe que eras su novia.

-A ver Laine, no te montes películas – nos conocemos ésta es capaz de pensar que mañana mismo nos casamos- Tenemos que hablar eso ambos lo sabemos. Él me repetía una y otra vez que sentía el dolor que me había provocado. Pero en sus ojos había algo más.

-A que te refieres con algo más.

-No se es como si sintiera el dolor que me causó al echarme de su vida pero al mismo tiempo le doliera el que yo todo este tiempo supiera quien era él y no se lo dijese. Y lo que vi en sus ojos era como si me dijera que le había traicionado. Laine se que tenemos que hablar pero me da miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Si miedo de adonde nos pueda llevar esa conversación.

-Olvida los miedos, lo que tenga que ser será. Y dime porque crees que se va a asentir traicionado. Que yo sepa fue él quien decidió echarte de su vida sin una explicación. Fue él quien prohibió hablar de Richard Rodgers. No puede sentirse traicionado por algo que él provocó.

-Ya veremos Laine, ya veremos.

-Bueno y con el doctorcito que vamos a hacer-mejor vamos finiquitando temas que con Kate todo se puede alargar hasta la eternidad-

-Josh, joder me había olvidado por completo de él y hemos quedado dentro de 1 hora, iré a su casa. Tengo que hablar con él-tengo que ser sincera con él y sobre todo conmigo-

En el loft del escritor mientras Martha intentaba explicar a su nieta porque su padre estaba en la cama sin querer ver a nadie.

-Abuela, ¿he hecho algo mal?-la voz de la niña denotaba toda la tristeza que sentía-

Martha tomó a su nieta y la sentó en su regazo.

-Cariño ¿por qué dice eso?

-No sé, hoy era mi cumple y papa ha estado todo el día fuera. Y ahora no quiere verme, no me ha felicitado, ni ha jugado conmigo en todo el día. He tenido que hacer algo mal.

-Oh, no cariño. No has hecho nada mal. Mira, recuerdas que te conté que hace mucho tiempo papá estuvo muy malito y que cuando se curó había olvidado muchas cosas –viendo como la pequeña asentía decidió continuar- pues anoche papá tuvo una pesadilla y comenzó a recordar cosas que había olvidado. Y esos recuerdos le hicieron sentirse mal. Y por eso salió, necesitaba buscar la paz que había perdido.

-Ya, es como cuando yo tengo sueños feos con el monstruo que sale de debajo de mi cama. Eso me pone mal, y entonces viene papá y me dice que todo ha pasado y que no tenga miedo. Ahora seré yo la que le diga que no hay que tener miedo porque yo estaré a su lado y le protegeré del monstruo.

-Si cariño, ahora tu le dirás que no tiene que temer nada –abrazaba con fuerza a su nieta-

-Sabes, no quiero que papá recuerde más –viendo la cara de sorpresa de su abuela decido que mejor se explicaba- claro, eso le hace ponerse malito. Mejor que se deje de recuerdos.

Y dicho aquello se bajó del regazo de su abuela y se encamino a la habitación de su padre. Tenía una misión y no era otra que espantar al monstruo que hacia poner malito a su papá.

-Papi, ¿estás dormido?-decía Lex abriendo tan solo un poco la puerta-

-Hola princesa, no. Anda ven y túmbate conmigo que hoy no hemos estado juntos-aquella presencia hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro- mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos. Haremos lo que tú quieras. Será tu día especial.

-Bien! –Contestaba realmente alegre- papá no tienes que tener miedo del monstruo.

-¿Monstruo? A que te refieres princesa –preguntaba un tanto desconcertado el escritor-

-La abuela me ha contado que anoche tuviste una pesadilla y que eso hizo que te pusieras malito. Y por eso has estado todo el día fuera. Porque lo que soñaste eran cosas del pasado que te hicieron daño.

-Si cariño, soñé con cosas que pasaron hace mucho y me sentí mal. No solo por mi sino por todo lo que sufrieron otras personas.

-Ya, sabes cuando yo tengo un mal sueño tu siempre me dices que no tengo que temer nada porque tú me proteges. Ahora yo te lo digo a ti. Cuando sueñes cosas feas, solo tienes que ir a mi habitación y meterte en mi cama y yo cuidaré de ti. Yo hare que el monstruo de tus sueños se vaya.

Mientras escuchaba a su hija el escritor fue consciente de que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hacía un rato por fin vagaban libremente por sus mejillas. No pudo más que apretar fuertemente a su hija contra su pecho. Mientras la pequeña iba limpiando con todo su amor las lagrimas de su padre.


	24. Chapter 24

La detective Beckett por fin llegaba a casa de su novio. Podía sentir los nervios en su estomago. Aquella seria una conversación dura, debía ser sincera con aquel joven pero sobre todo debía ser sincera con ella misma. La puerta de aquella casa fue abierta por un sonriente Josh, nada más abrir pudo ver que algo no iba del todo bien por el gesto que Kate dibujaba en su rosto.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahí –decía viendo como la detective no se decidía a traspasar esa puerta- supongo que esta noche no se va a parecer en nada a lo que yo tenía pensado.

Beckett se dirigió al salón y se dejo caer en el sofá, se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiro profundamente.

-Josh tenemos que hablar –por fin pudo pronunciar aquellas 1 palabras que indicaban al médico que efectivamente algo iba mal- porque no te sientas.

-Estoy bien de pie. Kate que pasa, que va mal. Me estás asustando.

-Estoy enamorada, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada.

-Bueno eso no es malo –viendo la cara de su novia decidió que igual si lo era-

- Cuando tenía 16 años llego a mi instituto un alumno nuevo –decidió que lo mejor sería contar su historia desde el principio- durante un tiempo le odie, era la única persona que sacaba todo lo mala que había en mi. Con tan solo una frase era capaz de hacerme perder la paciencia, era engreído, egocéntrico.

-No entiendo porque me cuentas eso – la verdad es que estaba totalmente perdido-

Kate levanto la cabeza y clavo su mirada en el joven.

-Solo escúchame, necesito que me escuches.

-Está bien. Continua –finalmente decidió sentarse en una silla frente a la detective-

-Una noche nuestros amigos decidieron que por una vez todos teníamos que salir todos juntos, aquella noche descubrí a un chico totalmente diferente. Era divertido, simpático, cariñoso, atento. Al salir de cenar unos policías se metieron con él. Le detuvieron. Mis padres lograron sacarle, él no había hecho nada malo solo había visto hacer algo malo a unos policías corruptos. Después de aquello él y yo nos hicimos inseparables. Y terminamos descubriendo que estábamos enamorados.

-Vale te enamoraste de un compañero cuando tenías 16 años. Kate cariño todos lo hemos hecho. No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

-Josh, por favor deja que termine y lo entenderás.

-Perdona, sigue.

- Comenzamos a salir, y estar con él era el sueño de cualquier chica o por lo menos era todo lo que yo había soñado. Me hacia feliz. Aquel verano lo pasamos casi enteramente separados él tuvo que viajar fuera del país. Al final nos juntamos y recorrimos España. Fueron los días más felices de mi vida. Dos meses después de volver de nuestras vacaciones él tuvo un accidente de coche. Fue muy grave estuvo muchos meses en coma y cuando por fin despertó no recordaba nada de su vida pasada. Tuvo que aprender de nuevo todo, caminar, hablar, leer. Dos años después de su vuelta a la vida por fin había logrado aprender todo. Pero en el proceso me echo de su lado.

-Lo siento –comenzaba a entender lo que Kate le trataba de explicar-

- Aquello fue tremendamente doloroso. Pero por fin un día comencé a recomponerme. Le amaba pero no le tenía. Y un día de enero, fui totalmente consciente de que nunca volvería. Aquel día era el funeral de mi madre, estaba segura de que él vendría, pero nunca apareció, llegó su madre sola. Le necesité tanto, con él siempre me sentía protegida, me sentía a salvo. Así que cree un muro que me protegería de todo y de todos.

Josh tan solo podía ver como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la que hasta era noche era su novia. Estaba viendo el dolor de aquella mujer por haber perdido su anclaje al mundo de los vivos.

-Y de repente hace 1 año, él apareció de nuevo en mi vida. Volvió a poner mi mundo del revés. Y en el mismo instante en el que lo vi frente a mí, todos mis sentimientos volvieron. Todo el amor que había escondido bajo capas y capas de muro volvió. Le amaba como siempre había hecho. Pero él continuaba sin saber quién era yo. Este año nos hemos ido acercando, le he podido sentir a mi lado, he podido sentir como algo parecía nacer de nuevo entre nosotros.

-Castle. Me estás hablando del escritor. Joder! Si no podía ser normal que en nuestras conversaciones siempre saliera su nombre a relucir –estaba enfadado, tremendamente enfadado y sobre todo decepcionado- si estas enamorada de él porque decidiste empezar nada conmigo. Tan solo he sido un juego para ti,¿ no es así detective?

-No, nunca has sido un juego. Realmente me gustas, me gustas mucho. Pero con eso no basta. Pensé que con el tiempo podría llegar a enamorarme de ti. Pero solo ha hecho falta que él reapareciera después de la ausencia de este verano para que mi corazón comenzase de nuevo a galopar. Tan solo ha hecho falta que hoy Castle haya estado desaparecido para saber que si él me falta me moriría. Lo siento Josh, pero contra el amor que siento por Castle no puedo luchar.

-Pero porque comenzaste conmigo, no lo entiendo. Si sabias que aun le amabas porque has jugado conmigo.

-Lo siento, Rick decidió que tenía que pasar el verano fuera. Y yo creí que 17 años habían sido suficientes esperándole. Creía que no tenía nada que hacer, que nunca le volvería a tener. Y entonces apareciste tú. Me gustaste y creí que podría tener algo contigo y que con el tiempo llegaría a quererte como le quiero a él. Pero no será así. Lo siento Josh, siento el daño que te he causado. Pero no puedo luchar contra mi corazón. No puedo luchar contra el AMOR.

-Kate, lárgate. Sal de mi casa. Olvídame. Yo tratare de olvidarme de ti.

-Josh, por favor. Solo quería ser sincera contigo y conmigo. Siento haberte dañado –decía poniéndose en pie y acercándose al joven-

-Lo sé, y con el tiempo te lo agradeceré pero entiende que hoy no sea el día. Kate –decía cuando ella ya estaba en la puerta- espero que logres ser feliz.


	25. Chapter 25

Aquel día el escritor Richard Castle envió a sus mensajeros a todos los rincones de la galaxia conocida hasta entonces. Aquella noche era la elegida para elevar al trono a la nueva reina. Para fecha tan señalada debían estar presentes los embajadores de todos los reinos amigos.

Las puertas del ascensor de la comisaria numero 12 se abrieron de aquella maquina del pasado salieron dos hombres ataviados con capas marrones que cubrían sus túnicas blancas, en sus cinturas portaban sus sables. Se acercaron hasta la zona de detectives.

-Buenos días, buscamos a la embajadora Beckett. Traemos un documento de vital importancia.

Los detectives alucinaban, quienes eran aquellos locos, y porque preguntaban por Kate llamándola embajadora.

-Yo soy Beckett –decía la detective dando un paso al frente.

Uno de los hombres daba un paso al frente y tras hacer una reverencia entregaba el sobre lacrado.

-Embajadora Beckett, el Lord Canciller nos ha enviado con una importante misión. Debemos entregar este sobre y esperar su contestación.

En aquel momento la detective fue consciente de que todo había sido montado por Castle, y no pudo por más que sonreír.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos, rompió el sello lacrado y tras tomar asiento en su silla comenzó a leer finalizada la lectura tomó un folio y escribió su respuesta en él. Ante la falta de lacre decidió cerrarlo con un hilo azul que encontró en su cajón de los secretos.

-Mensajero, aquí está mi respuesta para el Lord Canciller. Pueden continuar con su misión.

El resto de policías allí presentes aun miraban con cara de alucine toda la escena. Pero más alucinaron cuando uno tras otro fueron recibiendo sobres similares al que le había sido entregado a Beckett.

Finalmente los hombres se encaminaron hasta el despacho de la capitán Gates, tras permanecer varios minutos allí y habiendo realizado varias llamadas telefónicas, la capitán también entrego su respuesta.

A lo largo de la mañana aquellos mensajeros realizaron entregas similares en el Ayuntamiento, Editorial, Morgue, Colegio, Hospital. Al caer la tarde cerca de sesenta sobre habían sido entregados por toda la ciudad.

Kate y Laine comentaban lo ocurrido en casa de la primera tomando una copa de vino.

-Está loco, eso no me lo puedes negar Kate. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurre montar algo así.

-La verdad es que me ha dejado sin palabras. Cuando he visto salir a esos tipos del ascensor así vestidos y han preguntado por la embajadora Beckett he pensado que estaban fumados.

-Y Gates !ha aceptado! Yo creía que pondría el grito en el cielo.

-La verdad que a mí también me ha sorprendido. Pero tras llamar varias veces por teléfono no le ha quedado más remedio que aceptar. Supongo que el alcalde se lo habrá ordenado.

-Y bueno ¿que ponía en tu invitación?

-Míralo tú misma –decía Kate tendiendo el sobre a su amiga.

**_a new queen_**

**_It´s time that our alliance is led by a new queen, to take us to final victory against our dangerous enemy._**

**_FRIDAY is the day chosen for the Princess Alexis becomes our new guide. accompanying the force in all decisions._**

**_expect the presence of all our allies from 5 pm in the nave of the Queen_**

**_As you are the preceptor of Queen should be in the meeting point at 1:00 p.m._**

**_Chancellor of Queen_**

-La verdad, es que este novio tuyo se lo ha currado.

-Laine, no es mi novio, cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir. Aun no hemos hablado de lo que sucedió la otra noche.

-Y hasta cuando vais a estar esperando. Kate cariño, es hora de que alguien tome el toro por los cuernos y si no es él tendrás que ser tú.

* * *

El escritor se encontraba en su despacho repasando la lista. Todos aquellos que habían confirmado su asistencia ya tenían en su poder la ropa que debían ponerse. Tenía frente a él los bocetos de cada traje.

Esposito, Ryan y el resto de hombres asistentes vestirían igual.

Los vestidos del resto de las mujeres asistentes a la fiesta, quitando su madre, Gates, Laine y Kate serian iguales.

Por último él será Darth Vader

Los niños vestirán como quieran, a fin de cuentas son niños.

Castle comprobaba de nuevo que junto con los trajes cada invitado hubiera recibido su sable laser.

Respiró medio tranquilo aún le quedaban dos días para tener todo organizado. En aquel momento decidió que necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína para poder continuar con la planificación.

Ya de vuelta en su despacho con la taza de café aun humeante, prosiguió con la tarea.

Era el momento de mandar un mail a la empresa de catering, tenía que dejar bien claro que todos y cada uno de los camareros debían aparecer vestidos o bien de R2D2 o de C3PO. Al día siguiente llegarían a la empresa de catering los disfraces en número suficiente para los diez camareros que estarían en la fiesta.

La decoración estaba decidida tan solo necesitaba que sus mujeres abandonaran el loft por unos días para que pudiera ser colocada. Así que esa misma noche les reservo una suite en el mejor hotel de Nueva York.

Realmente estaba agotado, así que por fin decidió acostarse.

Los dos días siguientes fue un no parar por parte del escritor pero por fi aquella era la mañana del día señalado. Se levantó a las seis de la mañana aun tenia cosas que hacer. En menos de dos horas llegaría el gran pedido de bebidas. Y deberían colocar todo en las grandes neveras llegadas la tarde anterior.

Eran las doce ya y supervisaba los últimos toques que la diseñadora estaba dando a la decoración. La verdad es que había sido una suerte que aquella joven se cruzase en su camino. La idea de él había sido desarrollada a la perfección por la joven.

-Anna, espero que esta tarde asistas a la fiesta.

-¿En serio? –la cara de la joven reflejaba la alegría que aquella invitación le había supuesto- Me encantará. Siendo así y como esto ya está terminado será mejor que me marche para preparar mi ropa.

-¿Cómo vas a vestirte? –Preguntaba un tanto ansioso Castle.

-Ah, lo siento. Será sorpresa. Pero seguro que te gustará –decía la joven guiñando un ojo al escritor.

Al mismo tiempo que la diseñadora abandonaba la vivienda del escritor, éste decidía ir a casa de la detective Beckett. Al final había decidido que era mejor que ella se sorprendiera como el resto de invitados. Aprovecharía para hacer algo con ella. Sabía que aun ellos no habían tenido la conversación pero ese no sería el día.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo en el momento en el que ella salía de la ducha, tan solo se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se acerco a mirar quien seria. Descubrió quien era la persona que se encontraba al otro lado y los nervios se apoderaron por unos segundos de ella. Pensó rápidamente si sería conveniente abrir la puerta cubriendo su cuerpo tan solo con una toalla, finalmente decidió ser mala.

-Castle no esperaba verte. Creía que debía estar en tu casa dentro de media hora – la mujer sonreía viendo lo que había logrado provocar en su compañero- Castle, vas a quedarte ahí o prefieres entrar y decirme porque has venido.

-Eh si claro, perdona. Debería haber llamado antes de venir. Creo que te he pillado en un mal momento – el escritor no podía desviar su mirada de la imagen que su compañera le estaba ofreciendo al estar cubierta tan solo con la toalla.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ya había terminado. Anda pasa, y así podre cerrar la puerta. No me gustaría que mis vecinos me vieran así. Qué tal si te sientas mientras termino de secarme y me pongo algo de ropa –realmente estaba contenta viendo que había logrado perturbar al escritor al recibirle de aquella manera.

Pocos minutos después la detective salía de su dormitorio ya vestida. Se había decidido por unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa blanca entallada y unas botas altas. Cuando el escritor la vio así vestida sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Definitivamente aquella mujer le podía.

-Y bien, ¿por qué has venido?

-Eh, sí, claro la razón de porque he venido. Beckett podría tomar un vaso de agua, es que tengo la garganta seca.

-Claro, pero ¿no preferirías una copa de vino? –viendo como él asentía se dirigió hacia la cocina, regresando con dos copas y el vino-

-Gracias. Bueno verás he decidido que quiero que te sorprendas como el resto de invitados. Así que he pensado que podríamos salir a comer y pasar un rato por ahí. Luego te traería de vuelta a casa con el tiempo suficiente para que te arreglases y pudieras llegar a tiempo de la fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?

A las tres y media Castle paraba su coche frente a la puerta del bloque de apartamentos donde vivía la detective.

-Gracias, me lo he pasado genial. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Castle no sabes cuánto he echado esto de menos –un halo de tristeza nublaba sus ojos.

-Ey Kate, no te entristezcas. Me ha encantado pasar este tiempo contigo. Sé que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente. Prometo que cuando termine todo lo de la fiesta de Alexis, y la de presentación del libro. La tendremos –se acerco hasta la mejilla de la detective y deposito un tierno beso- Te veo a las cinco preciosa.


	26. Chapter 26

Y por fin eran las cinco menos diez de la tarde del viernes. La hora había llegado. Se miraba por última vez en el espejo y sonreía antes de ponerse definitivamente su casco. Tras aquello se dirigía hacia lo que solía ser el salón de su casa. Allí daba las últimas órdenes a los camareros, y decía al DJ que la música debía comenzar en cuanto comenzasen a llegar los invitados.

Puntuales comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, la primer como no podía ser de otra forma fue la detective unos segundos después llegaron Gates, Espo, Ryan, Laine, y el resto de compañeros de comisaria. Y tan solo un par de minutos después llegaron el resto de invitados.

El loft estaba en todo su esplendor, todo correctamente adecuado para la fiesta.

En la puerta había dos "Droides de Combate B1" perfectamente colocados como si de dos guardas de seguridad se tratasen, con sus respectivas armas de combate a modo intimidador.

Una vez pasado el registro de seguridad con los Droides de Combate B1 y los pases con los que habían sido invitados, la puerta del loft daba paso a una inmersión galáctica donde el Halcón Milenario se hacía hueco a las diferentes galaxias, se podía observar en primera instancia como colgaban del techo las X-wing, Tie Fighter, NaboostarFigther (diferentes naves ambientadas) las cuales estaban amenazantes a los posibles intrusos, la grandiosa Estrella de Muerte en el centro del Salón del trono y cómo los Ewoks observaban desde diferentes partes del techo a cada uno de los invitados aquella noche para procesar el alzamiento de la nueva princesa.

watch?v=nXnW8QEeGDo

R2D2 y C3PO eran los encargados de servir las bebidas a los invitados, como si de una Cantina de Chamul se tratase.

Los diferentes Blasters colocados con cuidado e intención, daban al Halcón Milenario la sensación de entrar en batalla en cualquier momento contra la Estrella de Muerte y su AT-AT Walkers, colocada en un rincón y que no por ello quedaba menos amenazante, preparada y lista para atacar.

Todo estaba listo y preparado para la ascendencia al trono de la princesa Alexis, una vez que ya habían llegado los diferentes dirigentes y jedis.

Aún con el asombro reflejado en sus rostros los invitados vieron aparecer a los anfitriones.

Era el momento en el que la Nueva Reina hacia aparición.

watch?v=-W5ORiBBnNM&list=PLB7498DC9520AF425

Ante todos apareció Alexis con su vestido ceremonial. El atuendo, estaba formado por dos partes muy diferentes, un vestido de color blanco y un manto de pétalos. El vestido de satén dispone de un adorno frontal en forma de larga tira decorada con el símbolo de la casa real en color amarillo pálido. El manto estaba compuesto por cientos de finos pétalos de seda blanca, amarilla y rosada. En la espalda el vestido incluía un ornamento tiene forma de paraguas. Llevaba una redecilla que actuaba como decorativa diadema.

Acompañando a la reina hizo su entrada Martha cuyo vestido se componía de tres partes. La primera era un sencillo vestido de color naranja adornado con cuentas doradas, cuello alto, mangas acabadas en pico y parte delantera plisada. La segunda sobre ésta consistía en un abrigo de terciopelo rojo con rosas en la parte intermedia y con adornos de varias clases bordados en oro. La tercer era una capa con hombreras muy pronunciadas de color marrón oscuro.

Darth Vader las esperaba al borde de la escalinata. Su casco un cono redondeado, negro altamente pulido, el frente tenía un canto levantado que estaba entre sus ojos y la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde se combinaron varios elementos como el durasteel, obsidiana, y el plasteel. El casco se acoplaba a la máscara, que abarcaba la mitad de la cabeza de Vader. La tapa de esta máscara, era coronada con un interfaz circular punteado con un patrón de cuadrados alrededor de un disco de la plata. Un collar hermético alrededor del cuello. A ambos lados de la boca, tenía dos tubos finos que alcanzaban la base de la parrilla triangular, en cuyos extremos había dos pernos de plata. La armadura del pecho era de una sola pieza. El material era de durasteel y de una tonalidad gris con varias rayas verticales negras. Alrededor del cuello, una cadena. Debajo de la armadura del pecho, llevaba una especie de chaquetón enterizo que estaba abierto en el frente y que alcanza hasta abajo de las rodillas. En sus manos usaba guantes negros. Alrededor de su área abdominal, usaba una faja. Sobre el esternón una unidad de apoyo vital, ésta tenía tres ranuras y varios botones rectangulares que adornaban la parte inusualmente vulnerable de maquinaria. El cinturón que se ceñía al chaquetón enterizo era de color negro y tiene tres cajas de metal en el frente. En medio del mismo un mecanismo de plata para adornarlo y los otros dos bloques simétricos con botones verdes, amarillos, y grises.

Veider se giró llamando a la preceptora de la reina. La embajadora Beckett se acercó, llevaba un vestido cuya capa más interior, de la que solo se veía un pequeño pico en la zona del cuello y la parte final en la zona frontal, era de un apagado color rojo teja, y estaba confeccionada con una tela sumamente ligera y muy suave pese a que su aspecto era el de un paño arrugado y áspero. La segunda capa de color gris perla con líneas de agua doradas muy tenues. El cuello era de pico y las mangas largas y ceñidas, bajo éste se podían apreciar las dos zonas de la capa inferior. Sobre las dos anteriores vestía una tercera capa, un kimono cruzado de color gris perla con reflejos metalizados. Sus mangas eran acampanadas y abiertas al igual que la parte delantera y se adornaban de unos sencillos bordados de hilo de oro. Un fajín beige con adornos de oro romboidales sujetaba todo el conjunto anudándose a a la espalda con un gran lazo cuadrado.

Alrededor de ellos se situaron el resto de jedis, todos ellos ataviados el mismo traje, tan solo cambiando los colores de las túnicas que iban desde el negro hasta el beige. La camisa interior era de un color tostado. La camisa superior un tono marrón oscuro. Los pantalones eran de un color marrón oscuro (mismo tono que la camisa superior). El tabardo de tela que va bajo el cinturón, para que este no roce, era del mismo color que el pantalón y la camisa superior. La túnica marrón o negra y carecía de mangas. Las estolas de cuero negro. Botas de cuero negro hasta las rodillas, cinturón también de cuero negro con anclajes para el sable y la pistola.

Laine se situó al lado de la embajadora Beckett, su traje de terciopelo muy sencillo pero que gracias a la graduación de color, yendo del rojo al amarillo pasando por el naranja, resultaba muy vistoso. El traje incluía una amplia capucha. Una cinta roja cubría la frente y otra el cuello y dos grandes aberturas en las mangas dejaban ver que bajo el traje vestía otro de color rojo. Esta segunda capa estaba confeccionada también en terciopelo, siendo de color rojo intenso y haciendo juego con el cinturón de tela que entallaba el conjunto a modo de fajín formando una v invertida.

Al lado de todos ellos se encontraba el gran maestro Gates llevaba tan solo una túnica en color blanco sucio en forma del típico kimono japonés, cinturón de cuero negro, y bastón. No le faltaban las grandes orejas y el maquillaje como no podía ser de otra forma era en tonos verdes parduscos.

Las mujeres de los diferentes embajadores llevaban un traje que empleaba únicamente dos colores, el rojo y el negro, y estaba compuesto por un vestido largo y una especie de chaleco largo. El primero, que llegaba hasta el empeine, era de una tela muy ligera pero resistente y disponía de unas mangas amplias pero ajustadas que dejaban gran libertad de movimientos. El segundo, tenía unas pronunciadas hombreras, se ajustaba al traje con un amplio cinturón. El conjunto se completaba, con dos pequeñas pistolas bláster que quedaban ocultas bajo el vestido y por unas resistentes botas altas de cuero negro.

Protegiendo que nada sucediera durante la entronización de la nueva reina se encontraba Aayla Secura. Castle no se había extrañado al descubrir el traje de la diseñadora.

Anna era la perfecta Aayla, su traje se componía de unos pantalones marrones ceñidos de cuero, un top de cuero marrón con una sola manga. Por encima del top se veía otro de piel de serpiente. Cinturón de serpiente también en tonos marrones con pequeño faldón donde descansaban sables azules. Y botas altas también en tonos marrones. No había olvidado su especial cabeza y había maquillado su cuerpo y cara en tonalidades azules.

La música de fondo representaba con gusto un ambiente de diferentes épocas y emociones, donde las BattleFront no pasaban desapercibidas y recreaban el ambiente perfecto.

Por fin llegó el momento esperado por todos, la entronización de Alexis como lo nueva reina que les guiaría en su lucha contra el mal. Uno tras otros todos los embajadores le rindieron pleitesía, jurando su lealtad.

Después del juramento dio comienzo la verdadera fiesta.


	27. Chapter 27

Después del juramento dio comienzo la verdadera fiesta.

Todos los invitados alucinaban con lo que el escritor había montado, incluso aquellos que nunca había sido seguidores de la saga de Star Wars reconocían que era una autentica pasada de fiesta.

El escritor se movía entre todos los invitados tratando de atender a todos. Sus compañeros escritores le decían lo difícil que se lo había puesto para poder superar esa fiesta. El alcalde entre risas le decía que igual debería encargarse él de su próxima fiesta de captación de fondos para su campaña.

Castle trataba por todos los medios de sin dejar de lado al resto llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros en la 12.

-Por fin, pensé que nunca iba a llegar hasta vosotros.

-Tío, que pasada de fiesta. Nunca había ido a una fiesta de disfraces en la cual realmente pareciera que estuvieras dentro de una película –en la voz de Javi se notaba la veracidad de lo que terminaba de decir-

-Es cierto, tío es una pasada –corroboraba Ryan lo dicho por su compañero-

Tanto Laine como Jenny asentían ante lo dicho por los chicos.

Castle tras dar las gracias a sus amigos giraba la cabeza buscando a Beckett, por fin sus ojos la vieron charlando animadamente con su madre. Por un segundo no supo si dejar a sus amigos y acercarse hasta donde se encontraba la detective o esperar a que fuera ella la que decidiera ir hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Finalmente Alexis fue la que decidió por él. La pequeña llegó e insistió a su padre para que jugase con ella y sus amigos. Así que ya no tuvo nada que decidir, se puso a jugar con los niños.

Martha y Kate giraron sus cabezas en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los peques de la fiesta. Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar que en sus rostros se dibujara una sonrisa al ver como el escritor era atado por un grupo de pequeños jedis. Que gritaban alborotados por haber podido vencer al gran Darth Vader.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche en el loft del escritor tan solo quedaban sus compañeros de la 12, el resto de invitados habían ido dejando la fiesta cuando sus pequeños hijos habían comenzado a dar síntomas de cansancio.

Ahora sí que Castle se encontraba en familia, miraba a sus acompañantes y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara. Allí junto a él se encontraban las personas que realmente eran importantes en su vida. Laine, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny, su madre, su hija y ella.

Esposito algo pasado de copas levanto su vaso e intentó improvisar un brindis. Pero gracias al lamentable estado en el que ya se encontraba y dado que se impulso demás a la hora de ponerse en pie, lo único que logró fue caer de bruces en el suelo. Sus amigos rompieron en carcajadas. Ryan y Laine trataban de levantar a su amigo pero éste un tanto mosqueado por las risas tiraba de ellos haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y terminaran en el suelo junto a él.

-Chicos, menos mal de Gates no puede ver el lamentable estado en el que ahora os encontráis – la risa de Castle se podía escuchar mientras decía eso-

-Castle tiene razón, dais un poco de pena. Y pensar que sobre el suelo están dos de los mejores policías de la ciudad. Laine cómo vamos a confiar ahora en tus autopsias –la detective Beckett decidía seguirle el juego al escritor-

Cuando por fin lograron ponerse en pie, todos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a sus casas. Más que nada porque al día siguiente era la fiesta de presentación del último libro del escritor y debían aparecer lo más presentables posibles.

Castle subió a acostar a su hija que estaba casi dormida en el sofá. La niña al verse en brazos de su padre, quiso que Beckett también subiera a darle las buenas noches. La detective ante la cara totalmente ilusionada de la pequeña no pudo negarse, así que les dijo a sus amigos que se fueran marchando que ella aun tardaría un rato.

Tras dejar a la pequeña ya dormida en su habitación ambos regresaron a la planta baja del loft.

-Te apetece una copa de vino –preguntaba Castle a su amiga-

-La verdad es que creo que por hoy he tomado todo el vino que mi cuerpo puede ingerir. Además es tarde y debería irme a casa.

-Cierto, son más de las doce. Qué tal si esperas que me cambie y te llevo a casa.

-Castle no hace falta puedo tomar un taxi para ir.

-Ni de coña, no voy a permitir que vuelvas sola a tu casa a estas horas. Espérame ahí sentada mientras me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta y te llevo –viendo que no habría forma de convencer al escritor de lo contrario Kate se dio por vencida-

En poco más de cinco minutos el escritor regresó al salón ya cambiado, y salieron del loft en busca del coche del escritor. El viaje hasta la casa de la detective lo hicieron en silencio. Ambos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Castle paró el motor del coche y bajó del mismo para abrir la puerta de su acompañante.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Esperaré aquí hasta que vea luz en tu apartamento – decía el escritor apoyándose en la puerta de su coche-

Aquellos gestos de su amigo dejaban a la detective totalmente desarmada.

-Castle, no es necesario.

-Kate, da igual lo que digas no pienso irme sin saber que estás ya en tu casa –viendo la seriedad de su rostro Kate fue consciente de que no iba a lograr que el escritor cambiara de idea-

-Está bien. Porque no hacemos otra cosa. Porque no subes y nos tomamos un café tranquilamente.

-Me parece perfecto. Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a proponer –sonreía pícaramente el escritor-

Ambos caminaban hacia el edificio agarrados del brazo. Ambos sentían con aquel simple gesto que estaban en casa. Que por fin después de mucho caminar sus pasos lograban ir en sintonía.

-Castle que tal si vas preparando el café mientras yo me pongo algo un poco más cómodo.

Unos minutos después Beckett aparecía ya cambiada, llevando unas mallas negras y una camiseta, el pelo recogido en una coleta y dejando sus pies descalzos. Castle no pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando la vio aparecer. Aquel pequeño gesto no pasó desapercibido para la detective.

-Bueno el café ya está, ¿te lo sirvo en el salón?

-Perfecto, gracias Rick.

Ambos se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Sus manos se rozaron al darle la taza Rick a la detective haciendo que ambos se miraran por lo que habían sentido con aquel minino roce.

-Kate, sé que no es el mejor momento. Soy consciente de que ambos estamos cansados. Pero necesito decirte algo – el gesto de la detective denotaba la tensión y el miedo que por aquellas palabras se había instaurado en ella- No te imaginas lo que ha supuesto para mí el que aparecieras en mi vida. Mejor dicho, el que reaparecieras en mi vida. Hasta hace un año andaba perdido, pero entonces llegaste tú a mi vida y todo poco a poco empezó a tener sentido. Mi alegría volvió, mis ganas de hacer cosas, de descubrir quien había sido antes del accidente. Y todo fue gracias a ti.

-Castle, no tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Soy yo la que debería agradecerte el volver a mi vida porque gracias a eso he vuelto a querer vivir. Vivir con mayúsculas no solo caminar por la vida sino dejar que la vida entre en mí. Gracias por hacer que mi vida vuelva a tener sentido.

Ambos eran conscientes de que era mucho más lo que tenían que decirse pero de la misma forma sabían que aquella pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo era mucho más importante de lo que parecía porque era la que abriría las puertas a la conversación que aun debían de tener.

El escritor se acerco más aun a Beckett y la tomo entre sus brazos, estregándose ambos en un abrazo anhelado durante años.

Aun teniendo a la detective entre sus brazos Castle fue consciente de que había llegado el momento de volver a su casa.

-Kate, debo regresar a casa –decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la detective-

-Quédate. Duerme aquí conmigo, déjame sentir de nuevo lo que es dormir abrazada a ti – Beckett se abrazaba más fuertemente al escritor-

Ambos se levantaron y agarrados de las manos se dirigieron a la habitación. Eran conscientes de que aquella noche no pasaría nada entre ellos, pero ambos necesitaban mantener aquel contacto unas horas más.


	28. Chapter 28

La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que Kate se despertara, instintivamente extendió su brazo buscando a la persona que había dormido junto a ella. No encontró a nadie, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, se giro comprobando que efectivamente a su lado no había nadie. Lentamente salió de la cama, decidió ponerse una bata de seda, que encontró en el sillón de la habitación, sobre la ropa de dormir y caminó hacia la cocina esperando encontrar allí a su compañero de sueño.

Se paró en el salón desde el cual se veía perfectamente la cocina, allí estaba él preparando el desayuno. La detective se extrañó al verle ya duchado y vestido, aquello según ella pensó no podía ser bueno.

El escritor se giró como si hubiera notado la presencia de ella. Intentó sonreír pero tan solo logro que saliera una mueca rara.

-Buenos días Beckett, estoy preparando el desayuno. He bajado a comprar cruasanes, el zumo ya está y el café estará listo en un segundo. Siéntate y te lo voy sirviendo –la detective sintió una profunda tristeza al escuchar que volvía a ser Beckett para él-

- Gracias Castle, no tenias que haberte molestado. ¿Hace mucho que estás levantado?

-Hace un par de horas. Me desperté y no lograba quedarme dormido de nuevo, así que decidí levantarme para que tú pudieras continuar durmiendo. Bueno me tomo el café y me marcho.

-¿Ya?, me refiero desayuna como es debido. No hay prisa.

-No quisiera que tuvieras problemas con Josh por mi culpa. Debe estar a punto de llegar para que os vayáis a donde fuera que ibais.

Aquello no se lo esperaba la detective, Castle creía que ella aun estaba con el médico. Inmediatamente pensó que debía sacarle de su error.

-Tranquilo, no hay problema. Josh y yo lo hemos dejado –Kate miró al escritor intentando descifrar que pasaba por su cerebro tras escuchar que ella era libre-

-¿Por qué lo habéis dejado? Y ¿Cuándo?

-Fue el día, el día de tu desaparición. Sabes me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, pero con eso no es suficiente.

-Lo siento, siento haberte causado problemas. No debí desaparecer de aquella forma.

-Cierto, no debiste hacerlo. No es culpa tuya que Josh y yo hayamos roto. Ya te digo que no es suficiente con que me gustase. Necesitaba algo más.

El escritor se quedo pensando durante unos segundos. Parecía que su cerebro intentaba entender el trasfondo de las palabras dichas por la detective. Finalmente bebió un sorbo del café y dejó la taza sobre la encimera.

-De todas formas debo marcharme. Hoy tengo la fiesta de presentación del libro. Espero que puedas asistir. Beckett, aun tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Y he pensado que deberíamos hacerlo cuanto antes. Qué te parece si mañana vienes a casa a comer, mi madre y Alexis no estarán allí.

Viéndole marchar la detective sintió miedo, miedo por lo que pasaría tras aquella conversación. Estaba intranquila no había sido capaz de descifrar que pasó por la mente del escritor al escuchar que el médico y ella habían cortado. Respiro profundamente pensando que en veinticuatro horas sabría si había alguna posibilidad para ellos o por el contrario ellos eran historia.

Por fin llego el temido día, la detective había pasado una mala noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño más de dos horas seguidas. Estaba nerviosa. Se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de Castle pero no se decidía a picar la puerta. Al otro lado de aquella puerta el escritor caminaba por el salón, intentaba organizar sus ideas y sobre todo intentaba saber si en aquella conversación debería sacar el tema de la madre de Beckett. Por más vueltas que le había dado durante la noche no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. Sabía que cuanto más lo dejara más se enfadaría ella, pero le daba miedo la reacción que Beckett pudiera tener.

Por fin la detective se armo de valor y golpeo aquella puerta.

-Buenos días Beckett, adelante.

-Hola Castle –sintió los labios de él en su mejilla aquel gesto de él la calmó al instante-

-Quieres una copa de vino, un café, una cerveza. Lo que prefieras. Tú dirás – su voz denotaba el nerviosismo que sentía-

-Un café estaría bien, gracias.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, el escritor sirvió dos tazas de café y se encaminaron la salón.

-Como es que Martha y Alexis no están –preguntó ella intentando romper la tensión que había en aquella casa-

-Se han ido a pasar el día con Henry. No sé cuándo se va a dar cuenta mi madre de que su destino es estar con Henry.

-Ya, desde siempre pensé que ellos volverían a estar juntos. Me sorprendió ver que no lo estaban cuando regresé a vuestras vidas. Supongo que desde fuera vemos algo que ellos no ven.

-Pues entonces están ciegos, porque está clarísimo que ambos están enamorados. Solo pierden el tiempo. Se les olvida que ya no son dos jovencitos.

-Castle no seas gruñón. Esperemos que se den cuenta pronto. Y no dejen pasar otros diecisiete años para estar juntos.

-Hablamos de ellos, ¿verdad? Son ellos los que deben darse cuenta de lo que sienten. Son ellos los que están ciegos. Son ellos lo que hace tiempo que deberían estar juntos. ¿Cierto?

-Sí Castle hablamos de ellos –la detective no lo iba a poner tan fácil-

-Kate, lo siento. Siento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Siento el daño que te he podido causar. Siento estos diecisiete años. Siento haberte echado de mi lado. Siento haberte dejado sola. Siento mi comportamiento cuando nos reencontramos. Lo siento mucho.

- Por qué, porque me echaste de tu lado. Nunca lo entendí. Podríamos haberlo superado juntos. Yo podría haberte ayudado a volver a ser el de antes.

-Un día me desperté, no sabía que había ocurrido. Y cuando quise moverme no podía. Quise decir hola pero no salió ningún sonido de mi garganta. Empezó a entrar gente en mi habitación que al principio se sentían alegres pero cuando el médico les decía como me encontraba todos rompían a llorar. Podía ver su dolor. Igual que vi el tuyo cuando entraste en aquella habitación.

-Claro que sentía dolor, pero estaba tremendamente feliz también, porque por fin mi novio había vuelto a la vida. Por fin tras meses de angustia estabas entre los vivos. Es cierto que cuando Henry me explico tus secuelas me sentí morir, pero enseguida me di cuenta que aquello no era nada, porque estabas vivo.

- No vi felicidad en tu cara, solo sufrimiento. Quizás vi lo que quise ver. Empecé a pensar en cómo sería mi vida a partir del momento en el que desperté. Quedaban años para volver a ser el de antes. Y fui egoísta. Decidí centrarme en mí. Decidí usar todas mis fuerzas en intentar recuperarme. Por eso os alejé a todos.

-Pero juntos, habríamos tenido el doble de fuerzas. Juntos podría haberte animado cuando tú desfallecieras. Habrías podido apoyarte en mí.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Pero entonces solo pensé que serías un lastre en mi recuperación y además no quería ser una carga para ti.

-Una carga, como ibas a ser una carga. Te amaba. Nunca habrías sido una carga. Y nunca habría interferido en tu recuperación.

-Tú tendrías sueños, ese año terminábamos el instituto y seguramente tú querrías ir a la universidad.

-Habría escogido una cercana, habríamos podido seguir viéndonos.

-Kate, ¿te estás escuchando? Habrías cambiado tus planes por mí. Y eso yo no podía consentirlo. Además nada me garantizaba que un día me recuperase. Y si no lo lograba nunca, no quería tener a mi alrededor gente que me recordase quien había sido. Y seguía sin saber quien eras. Bueno ahora tampoco es que recuerde gran cosa. Pero ahora si se quién eres.

-Rick – realmente la detective no sabía que decir-

-Siempre pensé que recuperaría la memoria un día. Y entonces iría a buscar a toda la gente que mande lejos de mí. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Con el tiempo aprendí a vivir sin saber nada del chico que fui. Borre de mi mente los deseos de saber cómo era. Prohibí que me hablasen de él. Si él me había dejado, yo viviría sin él. Y me inventé un nuevo yo, Richard Castle.

-Y dejaste fuera todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Richard Rodgers. Te odie. Dios te odie tanto. No te puedes imaginar la falta que me hiciste. Mi vida desde el día en el que me echaste de tu habitación fue un horror. Cada noche lloraba y soñaba con todo lo que nos habíamos perdido. Te odie por conducir y tener el accidente, te odie por dejarme sola. Te odie por no estar junto a mí en los peores días de mi vida. Te necesite tanto junto a mi cuando mi madre murió.

-Lo siento Kate, siento no haber estado ahí para ti. Lo siento tanto.

-El día del funeral cuando vi aparecer a tu madre sola, terminé de hundirme. Aquel día me juré a mi misma que nunca más nadie entraría en mi corazón. Nunca más dejaría a nadie ser tan importante para mí como para querer morirme si esa persona faltaba. Cree un muro en mi interior y deje dentro de él mis sentimientos. Tras aquel muro quedo la Kate Beckett que había existido hasta que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida la habían abandonado.

-En aquel accidente mucha gente salió herida. Y aun hoy hay personas que sufren por lo que aquel día sucedió.

-Sabes, me costó pero mi mundo por fin estaba equilibrado y un día volviste a él. Lo pusiste todo patas arriba. Todos los sentimientos que creía muertos renacieron cuando te vi frente a mí.

-Pero no sabía quién eras. Y además me comporte como un completo idiota.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Me dieron ganas de pegarte un par de tortas para que reaccionaras y dejaras de comportarte como un idiota.

-Sabes, desde el momento en el que te vi sentí algo dentro de mi. No sé explicarlo, pero fue como si necesitase estar cerca de ti. En todos aquellos años que habían pasado desde mi accidente, nunca había sentido eso por ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera con la madre de Alexis sentí eso. Cuando alguien me preguntaba porque terminaba con aquellas mujeres yo solo podía contestar no es ella.

-¿No es ella? A que te referías.

-Siempre había algo dentro de mi que me decía que esas mujeres con las que estaba no eran la persona que buscaba. Era como si mi corazón y mi alma ya estuvieran enamorados. Y ninguna era la mujer que hacía que mi ser fuera feliz.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que has estado enamorado de mi todos estos años?

-Estoy diciendo que mi alma y mi corazón tenían dueña. No sabía que la dueña eras tú.

-Sabes, durante todos estos años comparaba a los hombres con los que estaba contigo. Y al final todos perdían. Los besos que me daban no sabían cómo los tuyos. Sus sonrisas no eran la tuya, ni sus manos, ni sus ojos. Pero sobre todo, con ninguno me sentí tan segura como me sentía contigo. Ninguno me daba la paz que encontraba al estar junto a ti. Luchaba contra eso, pero daba igual siempre sentía que te estaba traicionando.

-Sabes, al poco de empezar a trabajar en la 12. Solo lo hice por estar junto a ti. Comenzaron mis sueños. Siempre el mismo. Yo prometiendo amor eterno a una joven. Yo prometiendo que nada ni nadie me separaría de ella mientras ella quisiera que estuviera allí.

-Granada. Me lo prometiste en Granada.

-Decidí comenzar con terapia. Necesitaba descubrir algo más. Pero lo único que descubrí es que me había enamorado de la detective Beckett y eso me hacia sufrir. Porque creía que estaba traicionando a la chica de mis sueños.

-Te enamoraste de mi –las lagrimas de la detective hacía mucho tiempo que habían comenzado a bañar su cara- Yo lo estaba de ti. Pero aun así te fuiste. Cuando más cerca te sentía decidiste alejarte de mí. Como otro verano de hace muchos años. Y sentí que te volvería a perder. Dios me enfade tanto por eso, que decidí que ya había esperado suficiente por ti. Que era hora intentar vivir. Y fue cuando conocí a Josh. Me hacía sentir bien, me divertía con él, y pensé que quizás él era la persona que me haría olvidarte.

-Me fui, porque necesitaba ordenar mi cerebro. Necesitaba ser capaz de amarte sin pensar que traicionaba a otra persona. Pero regrese sintiendo que el amor que sentía por ti era malo, seguía sintiendo que era una traición. Regresé y lo primero que hice fue ir a verte, aun con traición necesitaba verte. Pero me dijiste que estabas con alguien y creí morir. Me enfade. Entre en casa gritando, mi madre no entendía nada. Y cuando se lo conté me dijo que te diera una oportunidad que así tal vez descubriría que Kate Beckett tenía mucho de la mujer de mis sueños.

-Siento como te conté lo de Josh, pero supe que o lo hacía así o nunca sería capaz de decirte que estaba con alguien. Claro que tenía mucho de la mujer de tus sueños, como que era yo la que aparecía en ellos.

-Y entonces aquella noche, te recordé. Y sentí que me ahogaba en mi casa. Necesité recorrer nuestros lugares. Necesité también alejar de mí el sentimiento de traición. Me sentía engañado. Tú siempre habías sabido quien era yo. Sentía que habías jugado conmigo.

-Pero yo nunca lo hice. Tan solo quería que te enamoraras de mí nuevamente. Nunca jugaría contigo. Eres mi vida.

-Se que no lo harías, por eso te dije que no podíamos hablar aquella noche. En mi cama decidí que quería luchar por estar de nuevo con mi amor. Pero empezando de cero. Dejando atrás el pasado. Olvidando lo que fuimos. Viendo si realmente queremos a las personas en las que nos hemos convertido. Necesito saber que te amo a ti, y no a tu recuerdo. Y creo que tú necesitas enamorarte de mí, y no de quien fue tu novio hace tantos años.

-Castle, soy consciente de que necesitamos volver a conocernos. Que necesitamos enamorarnos de quien somos ahora. Pero yo hace tiempo que he dejado fuera a Richard Rodgers, poco a poco Castle le ha ido ganando terreno. Quiero tener una oportunidad contigo. Y la quiero empezando sin pasados que nos lastren.

-Bien, los dos queremos lo mismo –por fin el escritor sintió que era el momento de dejar todo el pasado tras de sí. Tomo las manos de la detective entre las suyas- Kate, estuve fuera el verano también por otra razón.

-¿Debería asustarme? – La detective viendo la cara de Castle supo que no le gustaría lo que tenía aun que escuchar-

-Igual después de que te lo cuente no quieres saber nada más de mí. Pero no quiero engañarte. No quiero que entre nosotros haya más secretos. Estuve investigando el asesinato de tu madre –por la cara de Kate supo que aquello no terminaría bien-

Beckett no podía creer lo que terminaba de escuchar.

-Como que has estado investigando el asesinato de mi madre. Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas quietas. Es un tema demasiado doloroso para mí. No deberías haber hecho nada. Joder, después de mucho tiempo aprendí a vivir con el hecho de que nunca sabríamos quien la había matado. Y ahora llegas tú y decides remover la mierda.

La detective se puso en pie y camino decidida hacia la puerta de aquella casa. Ahora era ella la que se estaba ahogando y necesitaba salir de allí.

-Kate, se quién y por qué ordeno su asesinato –logro decir el escritor antes que Beckett saliera por la puerta-

Al escuchar aquella frase Kate frenó su caminar, se giró lentamente y se quedo quieta mirando los ojos de su acompañante. Tan solo esperaba la continuación de la frase.

-No te voy a dar un nombre sin más. Tengo que explicarte todo.

-No quiero saber nada sólo quiero el nombre del cabrón que asesinó a mi madre. El resto no me interesa.

-No Kate, lo haremos a mi forma. Tendrás que escucharme porque sino nunca sabrás quien lo ordeno. Además deberás prometer que no saldrás a buscarlo.

Beckett no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se preguntaba como Castle podía estar pidiéndole que no matase a la persona que había terminado con la vida de su madre.

-No Castle, esto no es un juego. Tú me dirás el nombre y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no será cosa tuya –la cara de la detective denotaba lo tremendamente enfadada que estaba en ese momento-

Caminó hasta ponerse frente a Castle y esperó su contestación con un tremendo odio en sus ojos.

-No Kate, te equivocas. Sí es cosa mía. Yo decidí investigar, así que sí es cosa mía. No voy a permitir que destroces tu vida por una decisión que yo tomé.

No vio venir el golpe, pero lo sintió llegar justo a su mejilla. Fue de tal magnitud que le hizo tambalearse.

-Castle, me dirás el nombre. Solo de ti depende que sea por las buenas o por las malas. A mí me da igual, pero saldré de aquí con un nombre.

-Si te importa algo, si aun sientes por mi ese amor que dices, me escucharas.

-¿Si me importas? Eso ahora ya da lo mismo. Esto no va sobre si te amo o no, o sobre si tú me amas o no. Esto va sobre la persona que termino con la vida de mi madre. Solo quiero que me des el nombre. No hagas que sea por las malas.

-No Kate, me escucharás. He mandado toda la documentación al FBI. Ellos serán los encargados de hacer justicia. Justicia Kate, no venganza. Tu madre fue asesinada por buscar siempre la verdad y por querer que aquella estuviera siempre por encima de todo. La justicia y la verdad era lo más importante para Johanna Beckett. ¿Quieres destrozar todo aquello por lo que ella dio su vida?

La detective se dejaba caer, no podía seguir con la pose de frialdad. Se estaba muriendo de dolor por dentro. Había vuelto a aquella noche del 9 de enero y volvía a sentir lo mismo que entonces. Castle tan solo se acerco hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos. La levanto del suelo y fue con ella hasta la habitación, recostándola en su cama, él se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.

-Cuéntamelo, Rick, cuéntame la historia –la voz de la detective era apenas un susurro-

Decidió contar todo lo que descubrió. No se dejo nada. Con cada palabra veía como Kate se rompía un poco más pero no podía parar. Beckett debía saber la verdad por muy dolorosa que fuera.

Un nombre resonó en el cerebro de Beckett, Vladimir Volkov. Ese era el nombre de quien había ordenado matar a su madre. Ese era el nombre le la persona que le había arrancado una parte de su ser.

-Ellos harán justicia, Kate. Y tú por fin verás como el hombre que destrozó tu familia es condenado. Por fin podrás dormir tranquila, por fin tu madre tendrá su recompensa.


	29. Chapter 29

La luz que entraba por la ventana despertó al escritor. Giro lentamente la cabeza buscando Kate, a sus ojos aun le costaban enfocar, pero cuando por fin logró hacerlo descubrió que junto a él en aquella cama no había nadie.

Se levantó con urgencia una sensación nada agradable se había instaurado en él. Salió de la habitación buscando a Kate por la casa, pero no había rastro de la detective. Volvió a la habitación, busco su móvil y llamó a la detective, le saltó el buzón de voz. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Se vistió a toda prisa, tomó las llaves del Ferrari y salió en dirección a la casa de ella.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la detective llamo insistentemente ante la falta de respuesta decidió usar la ganzúa que había llevado. Una vez dentro del apartamento de Beckett descubrió que allí tampoco estaba.

Se sentó un momento en el sillón intentando organizar su cerebro. Una imagen apareció nítida, Kate sin lugar a dudas había ido en busca de Volkov. La única posibilidad de encontrar a Beckett era encontrando a Volkov. Para él la única posibilidad de salvar a Kate era llegando él antes al lugar donde se encontrase el asesino.

Repasó mentalmente toda la investigación que había realizado, no había encontrado el lugar donde Volkov residía. Ante él se habrían dos opciones, la primera era acudir al FBI pero si lo hacía Kate sería considerada casi una delincuente la segunda era acudir a la gente de los bajos fondos. Aun conocía a gente que le debía más de un favor, la pregunta es si estarían dispuestos a ir contra Volkov.

Tras multitud de llamadas logró una cita con Alexei Puskin el mayor enemigo de Volkov desde la época en la que los dos eran unos simples delincuentes en Moscú. Aquella cita le costó una gran suma de dinero y no garantizaba que llegara a tiempo de salvar a la detective, pero aun así sentía que debía intentarlo ya que se sentía responsable del actuar por parte de la detective.

La cita con Puskin se llevaría a cabo en el restaurante Uncle Vania situado en la 315 West 54th street.

Ante el escritor se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, una profunda cicatriz le recorría el rostro desde la sien izquierda hasta la mandíbula derecha. Los ojos eran de un azul intenso, el pelo canoso.

-Señor Castle, siéntese. Es un placer conocerlo, mi hija Anna es una gran admiradora suya.

-Supongo que debería estar agradecido. Señor Puskin no se si nuestro amigo en común le ha contado la razón de mi visita.

-Oh, no señor Castle. Antes de hablar bebamos. Brindemos por habernos conocido. Brindemos porque esta relación que ahora comienza entre los dos sea fructífera. Bebamos Vodka. Zazdarovie Castle –decía el ruso antes de beber de un trago su vaso de Vodka-

-Zazdarovie Puskin –decía el escritor imitando a su interlocutor-

-Bien, y ahora hablemos. ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita? Nuestro amigo en común solo me ha dicho que me encantaría colaborar con usted.

-Necesito encontrar a Vladimir Volkov –Castle vio como la pequeña sonrisa que hasta entonces Puskin había tenido desapareció-

-Y porque usted quiere encontrar al diablo. Nadie debería querer buscar a la muerte. Todos deberían alejarse de ella.

-Necesito encontrarlo antes de que lo haga otra persona.

-Si ya hay alguien tras el diablo, porque querer llegar antes. No es lógico señor Castle.

-Me siento responsable de que esa persona vaya tras Volkov.

-¿Por qué es usted responsable de la locura de esa persona?

-Hace años Volkov mando asesinar a la madre de esa persona. Hasta ahora nadie había descubierto que fue él el responsable de aquel asesinato. Pero yo lo he descubierto, y al darle su nombre he hecho que ella quiera venganza.

-Ella, así que todo esto es por una mujer.

-No, no es por una mujer. Es por ella. Es por la mujer de mi vida.

-Ya veo, esto es por amor. Sabe señor Castle las mayores locuras siempre se hacen por amor. Volkov y yo hubo un tiempo en que éramos como hermanos, hasta que una mujer se metió en medio. Pasamos de ser hermanos a ser enemigos. Luchamos por el amor de Vania, y yo gané. Gané una mujer hermosa, dulce y cariñosa. Perdí un hermano. Mi antiguo hermano me regaló la cicatriz de mi cara, para que cada día recordara que le había robado a la mujer que amaba.

-Puskin, necesito encontrar a Volkov antes que Kate. Porque si no ella cometerá un asesinato. Y todo por lo que ha luchado en su vida será papel mojado.

-Vania nos hizo prometer antes de morir que ninguno mataría al otro con sus manos. Que ninguno mandaría a sus hombres a por el otro. Pero no dijo nada de ayudar a un extraño a terminar con el otro.

-¿Eso significa que me dará una dirección?

-Eso significa, que en ese papel que hay delante de usted encontrará lo que busca. Señor Castle espero que la mujer merezca el precio que usted puede que termine pagando –dicho eso Puskin se levantó y abandonó el restaurante-

Castle seguía sin haber podido localizar a Beckett. Estaba seguro que ella también terminaría encontrando a Volkov, así que debía darse prisa en llegar a su destino. Decidió hablar con Esposito y Ryan era consciente de que él solo no podría llevar a cabo aquella misión.

Media hora después de hablar con los policías estos llegaban a la dirección que el escritor les había facilitado.

-Castle, que hacemos aquí –preguntaban ambos al llegar a la altura del escritor-

- Os necesito. Ahí dentro está el hombre que mandó asesinar a la madre de Beckett. Tenemos que detenerle antes de que ella llegue, porque sino Kate le matará. Y será acusada de asesinato.

No hubo mucho que pensar, debían hacerlo antes de que ella llegara. Ninguno quería verla entre rejas.

Espo pese a los ruegos de Ryan le cedió un arma al escritor. Trazaron un plan. No había vigilancia ya que aquella casa era la que Volkov usaba cuando se hacía pasar por un ciudadano modelo. Tiraron la puerta de una patada, y entraron gritando policía de nueva york.

Tan solo se escuchó un disparo. Los policías se miraban no sabiendo muy bien cuál era el origen del mismo. La casa se quedó en silencio, el cual fue roto por Ryan cuando comenzó a gritar el nombre de Castle.

Espo gritó a Volvok que soltara el arma y se arrodillara, ante la negativa del ruso y viendo las intenciones de aquel no le quedó más remedio que disparar. Cuando Beckett llegó a la casa, se encontró con ambulancias, coches patrulla.

Dentro de la vivienda se encontró con el cadáver de Volvok y al otro lado del salón vio como los sanitarios se afanaban en mantener con vida al escritor.

Csatle luchaba por su vida, la bala que disparó el ruso le había dado de lleno. Estaba herido en el pecho.

Kate corrió hacia el escritor, arrodillándose junto a él.

-Rick, no me dejes. Ahora no, ahora que por fin he logrado recuperarte no me puedes dejar. Te quiero, ¿me oyes? Rick, te quiero.

Los sanitarios desplazaron a la detective y se llevaron en la camilla el cuerpo casi sin vida del escritor.


	30. Chapter 30

Horas después un cirujano salía en busca de los familiares de Richard Castle.

-El señor Castle ha sobrevivido a la operación –tras aquella frase se escucharon suspiros de alivio- Durante la intervención ha habido un par de momentos críticos en los que pensábamos que lo perdíamos, pero los ha superado. Ahora mismo será trasladado a la UCI, el peligro aun existe las próximas 48 horas son criticas. Siento no poder darles mejores noticias.

-Oh, nos ha dado la mejor noticia posible – decía Martha – nos ha dicho que mi hijo aun está vivo.

Beckett tras escuchar lo dicho por el cirujano salió de aquella sala, necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar. Castle había estado a punto de morir y ella sentía que era la culpable del estado en el que se encontraba el escritor.

En el cerebro de Beckett resonaba la frase dicha por el cirujano, aun existe el peligro, las próximas 48 horas serán criticas.

Nuevamente se sentía perdida, como diecisiete años atrás, derrotada y un sentimiento que hace años no sintió se asentó en su alma. Se sentía culpable. Culpable de que en aquellos momentos el escritor se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Si no hubiera sido por ella él estaría en su casa tranquilamente.

Si ella se hubiera parado a escucharle, si hubiera preferido la justicia a la venganza él estaría bien.

Pero eligió la venganza y el resultado fue que el escritor luchaba por su vida.

No supo cómo había llegado al lugar en el que se encontraba. La lluvia le había calado hasta los huesos pero hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de ello.

Se paró ante aquella lapida tantas veces visitada, cayó de rodillas ante ella y lloró como hacía años.

Tras un rato en aquel lugar tan familiar decidió regresar al único lugar en el que creyó sentirse en paz.

Encaminó sus pasos hacia la comisaria, el lugar que durante años había sentido como su casa, el lugar en el que se sentía totalmente protegida.

Agradeció que el recinto estuviera extrañamente tranquilo. Se refugió en la sala de descanso. Cayó derrotada en un sillón.

Multitud de interrogantes paseaban por su mente. Como había sido posible que Castle encontrase antes de ella a Volkov. Ella había usado todos sus contactos dentro del FBI y pese a ello el escritor llegó antes. Una duda planeo por su cabeza, ¿cabria la posibilidad de que Castle le hubiera ocultado información? Rechazó casi de inmediato esa posibilidad, ella sabía que una vez que él decidía sincerarse no se guardaba nada. Entonces cómo lo había logrado. A quién habría recurrido.

Miró su reloj tan solo habían pasado seis horas desde que abandonó el hospital, por lo tanto aún le quedaban cuarenta y dos horas de angustia.

Amanecía ya cuando decidió abandonar la comisaria, era consciente de que no podía pasar allí todo el tiempo. Tomó su móvil y realizó dos llamadas. La primera fue a Gates, le comunicó que se ausentaría del trabajo, la capitán la entendió y no le puso ninguna pega. La segunda fue a su padre, le pedía las llaves de la cabaña.

En la soledad de aquel lugar la detective recorrió toda su vida, poniéndose en paz con la vida y el destino.

El destino un día le había traído a su vida a un joven problemático que poco a poco se fue metiendo en su alma. Un joven que le enseño a disfrutar de la vida, a reírse de las cosas, a ser menos intransigente. Un joven que le enseñó lo que era el amor. Ese mismo destino fue el que un día le quiso arrebatar su felicidad. Y lo logró. Ayudado por los miedos del mismo joven que siempre le había dicho que a la vida nunca hay que temerla.

El mismo destino que cuando ella comenzaba a salir del pozo oscuro en el que cayó al perder a su amado decidió comprobar si aun podía aguantar más dolor. Y se llevó a su madre, y cayó ya no en un pozo oscuro sino tenebroso. Y entonces ella se escondió. Se fabricó una muralla y dejó fuera de la misma cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Se protegió, esperó durante años que aquel juego que el destino se traía diera como resultado el siguiente golpe.

Pero antes del golpe, ese destino quiso jugar un poco más. Y trajo de vuelta a aquella persona que años atrás le había robado. Se lo puso delante como diciendo ahí lo tienes ¿te lo podrás quedar esta vez?

Y lucho, y jugó y cada vez que parecía que perdería la partida sacó fuerzas para continuar con aquel luego. Y cuando ya sentía casi el olor de la victoria llegó el golpe. Duro, seco, como siempre fue a traición.

Pero ahora ya no había miedo porque ahora sabía que eran dos los que jugaban contra aquel destino. Esta vez sentía que tenía un aliado en su lucha contra el hado, esta vez sentía que Richard estaba de su lado.

Sonrió, si los dos luchaban por lo mismo, alcanzarían lo que ansiaban. Alcanzarían cumplir la promesa hecha mucho tiempo atrás.

Y comprendió que él con la ofrenda de sangre realizada le estaba mostrando que ambos luchaban por su amor.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Cuando lo alcanzó y vio quien la llamaba sintió como su corazón dejo de latir. Al otro lado de la línea Martha le comunicó que Richard por fin había salido del estado crítico, que estaba bien, despierto y había preguntado por ella.

Se duchó, se cambió de ropa, tomó su coche y se puso en camino hacia aquel hospital.

En la puerta de la habitación de encontró con Martha que salía llevando a Alexis de su mano.

-Oh, querida, has llegado. No sabes cómo te he extrañado – Kate sentía el reconfortante abrazo de la mujer- Anda entra, te está esperando.

-Gracias, y Martha lo siento. Siento que por mi sed de venganza…

-No hay nada que perdonar Katherine. Ves con él.

Respiró y traspasó aquella puerta que era lo único que le separaba de todo lo que ella quería.

-Ey, has venido. Por fin estás aquí – la voz del escritor aun sonaba débil y su rostro reflejaba el peligro vivido pero aun así dibujo una sonrisa-

-Hola, vaya no te sienta del todo mal la ropa del hospital. Aunque tengo que reconocer que esa palidez hace que pierdas algo de tu encanto – dijo la detective tratando de recobrarse de la visión del rostro demacrado que tenía el escritor-

-Si me tendré que quejar de los pocos rayos uva que me han facilitado –la sonrisa del escritor se agrandó, él la entendía así que podía seguirla el juego- Kate, siéntate pero hazlo cerca de mí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que ya todo ha terminado?

-Oh, Rick, tendría que ser yo quien preguntara como estás. Cariño –ella misma sintió sorpresa al escuchar la palabra salida de su boca- me asusté tanto al verte tirado en el suelo. Pensé que te perdía, pensé que nunca podríamos tener la oportunidad de estar juntos. Me daba igual Volkov, sólo podía pensar en ti, sólo podía pensar en que no podías dejarme sola. Prométeme que nunca en tu vida volverás a hace algo así –las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kate desde que ésta había comenzado a hablar-

-Kate, lo volvería hacer otra vez si ello significase que tú estarías bien –pasó su mano por la mejilla de la detective secando las lagrimas que encontraba a su paso-

-Rick, no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro. No si yo no estoy junto a ti. No vuelvas a hacer nada parecido sin mí. Promételo

-Lo prometo Kate. Sabes hace mucho tiempo te hice otra promesa, prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado. Siento no haber cumplido aquella, esta vez no romperé lo que termino de prometer.

El cansancio de aquellos días hizo mella en ellos y lentamente se quedaron profundamente dormidos sin soltar la mano del otro.


	31. Chapter 31

Tras haber estado una semana hospitalizado el escritor por fin recibió el alta, era libre. Aquella mañana junto a Castle se encontraban las mujeres de su vida, su madre, su hija y la mujer tantas veces soñada por él.

El médico le había aconsejado tranquilidad, y semi reposo. Le aconsejo que al menos durante el primer mes fuera del hospital se tomase las cosas con calma. Tras aquel consejo Martha decidió que lo mejor sería que su hijo pasase una temporada en la casa que poseía en Los Hamptons. Allí encontraría la tranquilidad que necesitaba para recuperarse.

Al escuchar aquello Beckett sintió como la tristeza inundaba su corazón. Ella pensaba cuidarlo en casa, pero si él se iba aquella idea no podría ser llevada a cabo.

-Kate, ¿vendrás conmigo? – La voz de Castle la sacó de sus pensamientos-

-¿Acompañarte a los Hamptons? –Se sintió idiota por no haber pensado que él se lo propondría- me encantaría pero no sé si Gates me concederá unos días de vacaciones para poder hacerlo.

-Bueno, pues tendremos que preguntárselo entonces- en la mente del escritor no cabía la posibilidad de estar tanto tiempo alejado de Beckett-

-Sino lo logro, podría ir cada viernes y quedarme hasta el domingo y el resto de los días estarías acompañado por Alexis y tu madre.

-Querida, ni Alexis ni yo iremos. La niña debe asistir a la escuela y yo me quedaré cuidándola. En todo caso iremos los fines de semana, y así tú podrás descansar –Martha estaba decidida a que de una vez por todas ellos estuvieran juntos-

-Esperemos que la capitán me de esos días.

Los cuatro abandonaron el hospital, en sus caras se reflejaba la alegría por haber podido salir de allí todos juntos.

La detective detuvo su vehículo frente a la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba el loft del escritor. Castle intentó sin éxito ser él quien llevase su bolsa de ropa, pero finalmente fue la detective quien la portaba.

-Hogar, dulce hogar –decía el escritor nada más poner un pie en su casa- Será mejor que me des la bolsa Beckett y así podré colocar la ropa en el armario.

La mano del escritor se quedó tendida esperando la entrega, pero la detective no pensaba dársela.

-Castle será mejor que te sientes en el sofá, yo iré a colocar esto en tu armario. Y ya de paso te traeré unas zapatillas para que puedas quitarte los zapatos –decía ya Kate camino de la habitación del escritor-

-Hijo, será mejor que hagas caso a Katherine recuerda que va armada. Mientras yo iré a preparar la comida. Algo ligero, quizás una ensalada y pescado al horno –la cara de Martha denotaba su felicidad-

-Yo me quedo con papa –decía la niña sentándose en las piernas de su padre- Sabes el papá de Micky se va a casar, y cuando lo haga entonces Micky tendrá una nueva mamá que le querrá mucho y también tendrá hermanitos.

-Que bien, tu amigo estará muy contento –el escritor miraba embobado la cara de su princesa-

-Sí, está muy contento. Papá, ¿yo también tendré una nueva mamá y un hermanito? –ahí estaba la pregunta que Castle esperaba-

- ¿Te gustaría eso Alexis? –Preguntaba el escritor con cierto temor-

-Si mucho, pero sólo si ella es Kate –soltaba Alexis completamente convencida-

-Solo si soy yo ¿qué? – decía la detective de regreso en el salón- Anda Rick, quítate los zapatos, estarás más cómodo sin ellos.

-Cosas nuestras Kate –decía la niña bajando de las piernas de su padre y guiñando un ojo a éste- me voy a mi cuarto a jugar un rato.

Castle continuaba mirando en la dirección en al que su hija se había marchado. Estaba feliz, su hija quería que Kate formase parte de la familia, no tenia duda acerca de lo que su madre quería.

-Castle, te decía que yo debería ir a comisaría para hablar con Gates –viendo que el escritor no le prestaba atención decidió darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Decías algo –preguntaba un Castle un tanto perdido por el beso-

-Decía que debería ir a hablar con la dama de hierro.

-Oh, vaya ¿no te quedarás a comer con nosotros? –el escritor no quería que ella se fuera, necesitaba tenerla cerca-

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella, cuanto antes lo haga antes sabremos si puedo irme contigo. Además si voy ahora tal vez pueda regresar a tiempo de comer con vosotros.

-Kate –Castle sujetaba a la mujer de la mano- ¿me das un besito antes de irte?

Viendo la cara de pena puesta por el escritor a la detective no le quedo más remedio que acercarse hasta él y depositar un dulce beso en su boca.

Aquel pequeño gesto hizo que ambos sintieran una pequeña descarga.

Beckett llamaba a la puerta del despacho de su capitán. Se sentía nerviosa, necesitaba esos días para poder cuidar de Castle. Bueno tenía que reconocer que no solo era por eso. Quería cuidarle pero también quería estar a solas con él ver si lo que ambos habían estado sintiendo durante aquella semana era real.

La voz de Gates dándole paso a su despacho la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Detective, la estaba esperando –Kate se sentía sorprendida- Hoy el señor Castle abandonaba por fin el hospital, ¿qué tal ha llegado a su domicilio?

-Bien, muy bien señor. Le he dejado descansando en el sofá.

-Bien, me alegro. Bueno ahora necesitará reposo para poder terminar la recuperación. Y supongo que usted querrá pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda con él. Dado que tiene acumulados y sin disfrutar cerca de cuarenta días libres, que tal si se toma treinta y así se asegura que el señor Castle hace todo lo que su médico le haya indicado –la detective no podía salir de su asombro. No había hecho falta que ella lo solicitara, Gates se los estaba dando por propia iniciativa- Aproveche ese tiempo detective para poner todo en orden, la quiero al cien por cien cuando se reincorpore. Y ahora largo de aquí, vaya a comer con su hombre.

En el loft de la familia Castle el escritor caminaba nervioso del salón a la habitación y de la habitación al salón.

-Richard hijo, vas a terminar haciendo un surco en el suelo. Anda ven y ayúdame con la comida. Así cuando Katherine regrese estará todo listo.

-Madre, y si Gates no le da días libres. Y si no puede venirse conmigo –angustia es lo que Martha podía ver en los ojos de su hijo-

-Hijo, no te pongas en lo peor. Ten confianza. Bueno esto ya está casi listo, en diez minutos la comida estará, ¿por qué no vas poniendo la mesa? Y así te entretienes con algo.

Justo en el momento en el que Castle colocaba el último cubierto en la puerta de entrada sonaban unos golpes. Rápidamente se dirigió a abrir esperando que fuera ella.

-Kate –decía nada más abrir la puerta- llegas justo a tiempo. Iba a llamar a Alexis para que baje a comer.

Nada más atravesar aquella puerta la detective fue atrapada por los brazos del escritor. Allí, entre sus brazos ella se sentía en casa.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que me has echado de menos –decía ella con una sonrisa- cuando me sueltes subiré a avisar a Lex.

La estampa en aquel salón era el de una familia, comiendo y charlando animadamente.

-Bueno, sorprenderos –decía la detective- no ha hecho falta que le pidiera los días a Gates. Nada más entrar en su despacho y tras preguntarme qué tal estabas- miraba al escritor- me ha dicho que me daba treinta días de permiso.

-¿En serio? –Preguntaba un asombrado Castle- entonces será mejor que preparemos todo y mañana a primera hora salgamos hacia allí. Tendré que llamar a Susan para que acondicione esta tarde un poco la casa, y para que haga algo de compra. Y también debo ponerme a hacer mi equipaje.

-Ale que guay, vais a estar allí juntos treinta días –Alexis estaba totalmente emocionada-

-Espera, de eso nada. Tú vas a sentarte, vas a llamar a Susan. Pero nada de hacer equipaje –decía de forma que dejaba poco lugar a la negociación Kate- Tu maleta la prepararé yo y luego iré a mi casa y prepararé la mía.

-Bueno como veo que ya lo tenéis todo repartido, yo me iré con mis amigas a tomar algo por ahí.

-Haces bien madre, a partir de mañana tendrás que cuidar de Alexis, así que aprovecha hoy para salir.


	32. Chapter 32

A las nueve de la mañana puntual como siempre llegaba Kate a casa del escritor. Habían decidido ir en el mercedes de él razón por la cual ella había llegado en taxi, tras pagar se bajo tomando su maleta. Iba contenta, por fin ellos iban a estar solos, iban a poder poner todo en claro, y podrían disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Cerca de las doce de la mañana el automóvil conducido por la detective se detenía frente a una maravillosa casa de los Hamptons. Ambos bajaban del coche, mientras el escritor se encaminaba con las maletas hacia la puerta de entrada la detective se quedaba mirando la fachada de la casa.

-Kate, ¿vienes?

-Castle es fantástica. Me encanta –decía dirigiéndose hacia la entrada-

-Si por fuera te ha gustado espera a ver el interior. Y sobre todo espera a ver la piscina, tiene vistas al mar, la gente dice que es mágica.

Una vez dentro el escritor dejo las maletas y tomó de la mano a Kate para enseñarle la casa. La detective bajo su mirada hasta las manos de ambos, le encantó esa imagen de su mano entre la del escritor.

-Castle ¿no sería mejor llevar las maletas a la habitación antes de que me enseñes todo esto?

Richard se quedó parado no sabía si había escuchado bien. Ella había dicho habitación, aquello significaría que iban a dormir ¿juntos?

-Castle, ¿la habitación? –Kate era consciente del estado en que su propuesta había dejado al escritor-

-Sí claro, en el piso superior. Vamos.

Tras subir las escaleras, recorrieron un pasillo hasta llegar a la suite que era la habitación de él.

Richard abrió la puerta dejando espacio para que la detective pudiera entrar una vez dentro ella dejo las maletas a un lado de la puerta.

-Bueno esta es mi habitación –decía el escritor mientras apoyaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kate- Qué te parece –preguntaba acercando su boca al odio de Kate-

Beckett sintió una descarga en el mismo instante el que las manos de él se posaron en su cintura. Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar su voz, podía sentir sobre su cuello la respiración de él.

-Es preciosa Castle, que tal si me enseñas en resto –decía cuando al fin pudo articular palabra-

-Kate –giraba a la detective para poder mirarla a los ojos- si lo prefieres puedes dormir en otra habitación.

-No, no quiero ir a otra. Quiero dormir junto a ti –ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro- Quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío. Quiero que tu rostro sea lo último que vea al quedarme dormida y lo primero que vea al despertar. Quiero poder acariciar tu pelo cada noche. Quiero poder coger tu mano entre las mías mientras duermo. Quiero poder descansar mi cabeza en tu pecho.

Castle acortó el espacio que había entre ellos, y cuando por fin ambos cuerpos estuvieron pegados la beso. El beso comenzó siendo dulce, tierno, pero poco a poco fue ganando intensidad. Se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, en el beso que ambos llevaban casi una vida soñando. Cuando se separaron ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, y él acariciaba la espalda de ella.

-Te quiero Kate.

-Te quiero Rick.

Tras aquellas palabras ya no había nada que pensar, nada que aclarar. Todo estaba bien. Por fin el destino que durante años había sido cruel con ellos se daba por vencido. Tras la dura batalla mantenida a lo largo de aquellos años, el amor que ambos sentían había triunfado.

Castle se separó un poco de ella. Necesitaba algo de espacio. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lentamente se arrodillo.

-Katherine Beckett, se que puede parecer precipitado pero llevo más de la mitad de mi vida enamorado de ti. Te amo casi desde el momento en el que te conocí. Desgraciadamente hemos perdido mucho tiempo de estar juntos, no quiero pasar un solo día más de mi vida sin tenerte junto a mí. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, claro que quiero casarme contigo. Te amo Richard Castle. – lagrimas de felicidad bañaban la cara de ambos-

* * *

**tras este capítulo sólo queda el epílogo de esta historia**


	33. Chapter 33

Y por fin llegó el día tan esperado por ambos. Durante mucho tiempo lo que iba a suceder aquel 17 de Febrero de 2013 había parecido una utopía. Pero por fin después de mucho luchar lo iban a lograr.

Castle se encontraba aun en su cama, hacia horas que se había despertado pero no quería levantarse por si al hacerlo descubría que todo había sido sólo un sueño. Martha decidió que ya era hora, Richard debía comenzar a prepararse o llegaría tarde.

-Richard querido, es hora de levantarse. No querrás llegar tarde en el día más importante de tu vida. Venga arriba –mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras retiraba la ropa de la cama, dejando a su hijo totalmente destapado-

Castle tan solo se hacia un ovillo y metía su cabeza bajo la almohada. Martha al ver aquello se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?

-Nada madre –contestaba el escritor aun bajo la almohada-

-Ya, nada. Por eso no te levantas. A ver Richard, siempre hemos hablado de todo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo miedo – por fin sacaba su cabeza del escondite- miedo de que al levantarme todo haya sido un sueño. Miedo de que Kate no sea real. Miedo de volver a estar en tinieblas. Miedo a despertar recordando lo soñado y que sólo sea eso, un sueño. Madre, ya no podría volver a vivir como lo hacía antes.

-Richard, no es un sueño –acariciaba la cara de su hijo con inmensa ternura. En el fondo ella también había sentido ese miedo- todo es real. Katherine es real, tu amor por ella es real, el suyo por ti es real. Es real que tu hija adora a tu futura mujer. Es real que tus amigos estarán aquí. Es real que vuelves a llamarme madre. Tu vida Richard Alexander Castle es real.

-Gracias madre –se fundía en un abrazo con aquella mujer que tanto había sufrido a lo largo de aquellos años- Te quiero madre. Sé que lo digo poco, pero no por ello es menos cierto.

-Yo también te quiero muchacho. Y ahora si no quieres que Katherine te mate, levántate –Martha salía de aquella habitación con una sonrisa-

El escritor por fin salió de aquella cama, al sentarse en la misma tomó entre sus manos el móvil que había dejado la noche antes en la mesilla. Miraba la pantalla como si aquella le fuera a decir si sería correcto llamar a Kate.

La noche anterior habían decidido pasarla separados, no querían atraer la mala suerte. Y ahora él no sabía si debía llamar. Finalmente decidió que era mejor continuar sin comunicación, no quería que nada saliera mal.

Se levantó, se puso una bata y bajó a la cocina a por su café. Necesitaba aquel café matutino para poder empezar a ser persona.

Una vez en la cocina, vio como el café estaba listo. Supuso que Martha lo habría dejado preparado, se sirvió una buena taza y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de aquella cocina.

Sonrió al suponer que Kate en aquel mismo instante estaría haciendo lo mismo. Si él necesitaba un café para poder arrancar la detective no se quedaba atrás. Sonreía pensando en la multitud de cafés que le había llevado desde el momento en el que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Dio gracias a aquel día. El día en el que una detective de homicidios creyó que él era un asesino. Sin aquel asesinato ellos probablemente nunca se habrían vuelto a encontrar.

Tras tomar su café regresó al piso superior, tenía que ducharse, afeitarse, y por fin vestirse.

Tras salir de la ducha, pasó la mano por el empañado espejo del baño, se veía interesante con aquella barba de dos días. Kate le había dicho que le hacía atractivo, y de repente no supo qué hacer. Las dudas le asaltaron, ¿qué preferiría Kate? Tras unos minutos decidió dejarse aquella incipiente barba.

En la casa que Henry poseía Kate se encontraba igual de nerviosa que su prometido. Desde que Laine había logrado convencerla para salir de la cama, Kate no hacía otra cosa que pasearse por aquella casa.

No podía estar quieta, estaba nerviosa, nunca se había sentido así.

-Kate preciosa, quieres dejar de pasear. Al final vas a hacer un surco en el suelo –Laine intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga- cariño, ya está. Ha llegado el día. Sólo tienes que disfrutar. Por fin hoy te vas a casar con el hombre de tu vida.

-Laine, ¿y si algo sale mal? –Miraba a su amiga con cara angustia-

-A ver, preciosa. Lo habéis preparado todo minuciosamente, no va a salir nada mal – Laine había entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga pero prefería desviar el tema-

-No me refiero a la boda en sí. Me refiero a si pasa algo que impide que nos casemos. O peor aún, y si todo esto solo es producto de mi imaginación y de repente me doy cuenta que nada es real – viendo la cara de Laine la detective fue consciente de lo absurdo que sonaba lo que terminaba de decir- Vale, olvida lo que he dicho. Todo es real.

-Exacto preciosa. Todo es real, y a partir de hoy serás la esposa de Richard Castle – con sólo escuchar aquello se dibujó una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro de la detective-

Los invitados fueron llegando y se fueron colocando en las sillas que habían dispuesto a ambos lados de la alfombra de pétalos de flores. Al final de aquella alfombra se encontraba la capilla dispuesta para los novios. Estaba formada por cuatro columnas forradas den tela blanca y adornadas por algunas ramas verdes y flores blancas. Tras ella se podía ver el mar. En el atril se encontraba ya esperando el Alcalde de Nueva York, el cual nada más enterarse del compromiso de su amigo y la detective se ofreció para celebrar la ceremonia.

Castle por fin llegaba hasta la pérgola.

-Rick, por fin ha llegado el día. Pensé que nunca te iba a ver sentar la cabeza –decía el alcalde a su amigo-

-Bueno, siempre estuve esperando a la mujer de mis sueños –contestó el escritor con una gran sonrisa-

El padrino como no podía ser de otra forma era Henry, se le notaba realmente feliz. Para él Castle era su hijo, así que el verle tan feliz por fin le hacía estar pletórico.

Martha se acercó hasta sus hombres y les besó con infinito amor. Hacia tan solo dos meses que ella y Henry habían decidido dejarse de juegos y por fin se habían casado.

A la hora señalada la novia hizo su aparición del brazo de su padre.

Castle ante la visión de su futura esposa no pudo evitar dejar escapar las lágrimas.

Kate por fin llegó a la altura del escritor.

-Estas preciosa, mi amor.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, cariño. Veo que has decidido dejarte la barba. Me gusta –ambos sonreían-

El alcalde por fin tomó la palabra.

-Buenos días. Todos sabemos la razón por la que estamos hoy aquí. Hemos venido para acompañar a nuestros amigos Katherine y Richard en el día más feliz de sus vidas. La mayoría sabéis lo que les ha costado llegar hasta aquí. El camino que han tenido que recorrer ha sido largo, duro y a veces parecía que nunca lo lograrían. Pero con su historia se ve que cuando existe amor, amor real, amor con mayúsculas, se pueden vencer todos los obstáculos.

Laine, Ryan, Esposito, Jenny, Martha, Alexis, Jim, Henry lloraban ellos sabían lo que había costado llegar hasta allí. Pero sus lágrimas aquel día eran de profunda alegría.

El alcalde continuaba con la ceremonia.

-Ambos son conscientes de lo que significa amar. Amar es darse por entero a la otra persona. Y nuestros amigos a lo largo de su vida han demostrado que se entregan sin reservas el uno al otro. Amar es caminar juntos. Kate y Rick han demostrado que lo que más ansían es caminar de la mano. Amar es esperar. Ellos mejor que nadie conocen el significado de la palabra esperar. Lo han hecho durante la mayor parte de sus vidas. Se enamoraron en el instituto, el destino les separó, pero ellos siempre esperaron volver a encontrarse. Y por fin lo hicieron, se encontraron, y descubrieron que sus vidas volvían a tener sentido.

Durante las palabras del alcalde las manos de los contrayentes no habían dejado de estar unidas, dejándose caricias en ellas.

-No quiero extenderme más. Los protagonistas son ellos. Así que Rick te invito a pronunciar tus votos.

Tras escuchar aquello Castle se giró mirando a su prometida a los ojos, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Hace muchos años, bajo el tronco de un viejo ciprés, prometí siempre te amaría, y que nada ni nadie podría separarme de ti. Que mientras tú quisieras yo estaría junto a ti. Durante años rompí mi promesa. Pero tan solo la parte de que nada ni nadie me separaría de ti. Pese a estar alejados siempre te ame. Hoy quiero hacer una nueva promesa. Katherine Beckett, prometo amarte cada día. Prometo estar a tu lado siempre. Nunca soltaré tu mano, nunca dejaré de caminar a tu lado. Prometo llevarte un café cada mañana, porque con ello dibujaré una sonrisa en tu rostro. Te voy a sostener entre mis manos. Seré aquello que siempre esperaste. No habrá destino que me separe de ti. Te amos por siempre y para siempre.

Kate a duras penas podía contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

-Kate, te invito a que pronunciar tus votos –decía Robert-

- Richard Castle, prometo amarte cada día, prometo caminar a tu lado. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida escuchando todas y cada una de tus locas teorías. Quiero ser durante el resto de mi vida la musa que saque lo mejor de ti. Te amo Castle. Y no habrá destino que logre separarme de ti. Te amo con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos, y cambian de humor constantemente. Te amo por instinto, por impulso, irracionalmente. Te amo sencillamente porque te amo. Por siempre y para siempre.

Finalmente las lágrimas que ambos habían logrado retener hasta aquel momento fueron libres de bañar sus rostros.

-Tras escuchar vuestras hermosas palabras tan solo me queda añadir. Con este acto os habéis convertido en marido y mujer. Felicidades. Rick anda besa a tu ya esposa.

Todos los invitados rompieron en aplausos.

Tras las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos, dio comienzo la fiesta.

-Bueno y por fin podemos saber el gran secreto –preguntaba Laine a Castle- porque no solo Kate está intrigada, el resto también que remos saber donde os vais de viaje de novios.

Castle sonrió mirando a su ya esposa. Tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-En realidad es una tontería –ahora no estaba tan seguro de que a Kate le gustase la idea-

-Cariño –soltaba su mano de entre las de él y posaba las suyas en la cara de su marido- seguro que es algo maravilloso lo que tienes pensado.

-Bueno, soy un romántico empedernido y muy nostálgico - Con tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras, Kate supo cual iba a ser el destino- Así que pensé que nada mejor para nuestro viaje de novios que repetir el que fue el mejor viaje de mi vida. Nos vamos a España,

-Oh, mi amor –Kate se lanzaba a los brazos de su marido- No podía haber mejor destino. En silencio esperaba que eligieras repetir ese viaje. Para mí también ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida.

Por fin los últimos invitados decidieron retirarse. Como no podía ser de otra manera los últimos en abandonar la fiesta fueron sus compañeros.

-Castle tío, hazla feliz –decía como podía Esposito, pues las copas tomadas estaban haciendo estragos en él-

-Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas Javi.

-Chicos que seas muy felices –Decía la forense- y ahora nos vamos. No perdáis mas el tiempo esta noche, y largaros a la cama.

-Laine –decía una totalmente sonrojada Beckett-

-Castle, Kate gracias por la fiesta. Y nos alegramos mucho de vuestra felicidad –decían al unísono Ryan y Jenny-

Alexis se quedaría hasta el regreso del matrimonio con Martha y Henry. Así que por fin ellos estaban a solas.

Al ir a entrar en la casa Castle tomó en brazos a la detective.

-Estás loco déjame en el suelo –decía una divertida Kate-

-De eso nada princesa. La tradición dice que la esposa debe entrar en brazos de su esposo. Así que nada de dejarte en el suelo. No hasta que lleguemos al dormitorio –Castle estaba dispuesto a cumplir cada tradición si con ello lograba pasar el resto de su vida junto a la mujer que amaba-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Castle dejó lentamente a su esposa en la cama.

La miró con infinito amor. Se sentía totalmente pleno. Por fin era feliz. Ambos lo eran. En el rostro de la detective estaba dibujada una sonrisa desde el momento en el que le había visto esperando en el altar.

-Castle, mi amor. Tengo un regalo para ti – se levantaba caminado hacia su maleta-

-Pero yo no te eh comprado nada –la voz del escritor denotaba pesar-

-Tranquilo, tú ya me has hecho el mejor de los regalos – Kate sonreía y tendía a su marido un sobre- Léelo.

El escritor al descubrir de qué se trataba comenzó a llorar.

-Kate, ¿estás segura? –Su esposa asentía feliz- Oh es genial. Será una niña, tan hermosa, inteligente y tenaz como su madre.

-También puede ser un niño tan guapo, simpático e inteligente como su padre.

Ambos se fundían en un beso.

Por fin habían logrado cumplir su sueño. Estaban juntos y además iban a ser padres.

FIN


End file.
